Sweetest Miracle
by Fei-kun
Summary: Shion memang seorang gadis yang cukup aneh. Tapi ia percaya bahwa pertemuan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dengan seorang vampire bernama Naruto merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang hadir dalam kisah hidupnya. Benih-benih cinta pun mulai tumbuh tanpa mereka berdua sadari.
1. Aku Menyukai Matamu

.

.

.

.

.

Tahukah kalian bahwa dunia ini dipenuh dengan berbagai macam misteri yang belum bisa terpecahkan?. Berbagai narasumber hadir di tengah-tengah kita dengan banyak penjelasan yang menjurus untuk menguak tabir dari sekian banyaknya misteri yang ada. Namun tidak sedikit pula kasus-kasus misterius di seluruh penjuru dunia dapat terpecahkan dengan akal, nalar, dan begitu juga logika. Misteri bagai mikroba yang kehadirannya ada namun tidak bisa kita lihat dengan mata telanjang.

Lalu apakah gendang telinga kalian familiar mendengar kata Vampire?. Seberapa sering kalian mendengar kata itu?. Atau bahkan mungkin, kalian benar-benar pernah melihatnya dengan mata kalian sendiri?. Tidak begitu banyak orang yang tahu dengan jelas asal-usul mereka. Bahkan tidak sedikit pula yang tidak percaya dengan kehadiran mereka di dunia ini. Tetapi di situlah hal yang membuatnya masih menjadi salah satu teka-teki misteri dari sekian banyak misteri di dunia yang belum terpecahkan.

Jadi, apa jawaban yang paling logis untuk menggambarkan wujud mereka...?

Tidak ada...

Namun yang jelas, percaya atau tidak, mereka ada...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 1** : Aku Menyukai Matamu

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari sore bersinar cerah seperti biasa pada musim semi yang indah. Daun-daun hijau pepohonan di sepanjang jalan tak pernah berhenti memainkan simponi merdunya terbantu oleh hembusan angin. Ranting-ranting mereka seakan tidak kenal lelah untuk tetap bergoyang mengikuti irama. Hingga sampai akhirnya, sebuah daun hijau muda terlepas dari ranting pohonnya. Ia terus terbang tertiup angin yang berhembus sejauh mata memandang. Melewati sungai-sungai di sekitar taman yang hijau.

Berkelok ke sana dan kemari, daun itu seolah terbang mencari tempat ternyaman untuk ia mendarat. Sampai pada akhirnya angin berhenti berhembus, dan daun hijau tersebut ikut berhenti menari-nari di udara. Ia tidak perlu lagi bersusah-susah mengelilingi dunia, karena ia telah menemukan tempat ternyamannya untuk singgah. Daun itu jatuh dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas kepala seorang gadis berambut pirang.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di antara rambutnya, Shion menggerayangi pucuk kepalanya menggukan kedua tangannya. Warna antara daun yang hijau dan helai rambut pirangnya membuatnya terlihat begitu kontras berbeda. Sepucuk daun itu telah mengentikan langkah pulang gadis berparas manis tersebut.

"Nee, nee... Coba lihat apa yang dia lakukan."

"Benar juga. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di tengah jalan begitu? Sungguh aneh!"

"Ah, bukankah dia anak aneh dari kelas tiga yang sering dibicarakan teman-teman?"

"Hohh... Benar-benar! Ternyata itu dia! Tapi, kenapa dia diam di tengah jalan sambil memegangi kepala seperti itu?"

"Mungkin dia sedang pusing?"

"Ahaha... Pasti dia sedang PMS!"

"Jika dilihat, anak itu memang benar-benar aneh. Sebaiknya kita jangan lewat sana. Aku tidak mau tertular dan jadi bahan ledekan di kelas!"

Terdengar bisik-bisik empat gadis lain mengenakan seragam yang sama persis dengan seragam yang Shion kenakan. Mereka berempat sedang membicarakan gadis pirang tersebut.

"...Um?" Mendengar suara bisik dan tawa yang tidak jauh di belakangnya, Shion menoleh ke arah mereka dengan pose kedua tangan masih di kepala.

"Ueehh... Dia melihat kemari! Ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum tertular sifat anehnya!"

"K-Kau benar! Ayo kita pergi!"

Keempat gadis berseragam SMA Konoha Highschool itu pun berbalik arah dan berlari kecil menjauhi Shion. Mereka mencari jalan pulang memutar seolah jijik dan takut terhadapnya. Tetapi, Shion tidak bergeming. Karena ia merasa, akan seperti itulah reaksi orang-orang ketika melihatnya. Entah apa yang aneh dari dirinya, Shion tidak bisa menemukan satupun jawaban yang tepat. Ia hanya sudah terbiasa dikucilkan tanpa alasan. Ia sudah biasa dijauhi oleh semua orang.

Jemari putih lentiknya menarik daun hijau yang jatuh di pucuk kepalanya. Sepasang manik lavender indah itupun intens memandangi daun tersebut.

"Nggg-ngg-nggg..." Tenggorokannya mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh saat ia memelototi daun hijau yang dipegangnya. Sudah sangat lama Shion menatap benda itu hingga saraf-saraf di sudut matanya keluar semua. Dan ia menyerah pada akhirnya.

"Fuuaahhh~... Ternyata tidak mau terbakar juga..." Gumamnya pelan dengan mimik wajah sweatdrop kelelahan.

"Tapi aku percaya, keajaiban pasti ada!" Pekiknya ceria dengan percaya diri sembari membuang daun tersebut. Raut wajahnya pun berubah drastis dari detik sebelumnya.

Namun gadis itu belum menyadari ada seorang anak kecil sedang terpaku melihat gerak-geriknya semenjak tadi. Hingga ice cream coklat yang bocah itu genggam akhirnya leleh terjatuh. Angin berhembus kembali dan membuat daun yang Shion buang terhempas ke wajah bocah tersebut.

"Oh... Ada anak kecil." Katanya singkat baru menyadari keberadaan bocah laki-laki itu.

Membuang daun yang menempel menutupi wajahnya, bocah tersebut kembali menatap Shion yang kini sedang mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Seperti orang gila.

"HUWEEEE... MAMAAA!" Entah mengapa bocah itu menjerit dan berlari terbirit-birit melihat orang seaneh Shion.

Sedangkan gadis pirang tersebut terkejut dengan reaksi bocah tadi. Ia menoleh cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri takut bila ada polisi yang melihatnya.

 _'A-Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum nanti ditangkap karena membuat bocah itu menangis!'_ Ujarnya dalam hati, lalu mulai menggerakkan kedua kaki mungilnya untuk berlari. Dengan kata lain, kabur dari sana.

Tapi belum jauh ia berlari, lirik matanya menangkap seekor kucing berbulu putih yang sedang menjilati tubuhnya dipinggir trotoar.

"Hahkk! Neko-chann!" Pekiknya gembira melihat kucing tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang kedua tangan putih mulusnya langsung menyambar kucing tersebut lalu menggendong ke pelukannya.

Terkejut karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipungut oleh orang tak dikenal, kucing itupun berusaha berontak. Namun apa daya ia sudah terjerat dalam pelukan Shion.

"Nyaawnn... Ayo kita bermain di pantai sampai malam!" Kata Shion senang bersamaan dengan aura bunga-bunga yang menguar di sekitarnya. Kedua mata kucing itu membulat seolah mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan Shion. Berontakpun sudah percuma. Kucing tersebut hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdirnya.

Begitulah pertemuan pertama mereka. Bila kucing itu bisa bicara, mungkin ia sudah melaporkan gadis pirang tersebut ke polisi dengan dakwaan penculikan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua bermain di tepi pantai kota bersama. Sampai akhirnya sore menjadi malam, dan malam pun menjadi sore kembali. Hari memang terasa begitu cepat berlalu.

Di sana, di dalam ruang kelas tiga SMA Konoha Highschool, Shion duduk tepat di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Sudah lama guru di depan ruangan menjelaskan berbagai macam dedukasi bagi murid-muridnya, tetapi Shion nampak mengacuhkan mata pelajaran tersebut dan memilih untuk menggambar sesuatu. Lengkap dengan buku pelajaran yang ia berdirikan di atas bangkunya agar tidak terlihat oleh guru tentang apa yang ia lakukan. Gadis begitu asik menggambar pada secarik kertas sembari terus mengembangkan senyum. Sampai akhirnya bel tanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi nyaring menjangkau setiap sudut kelas.

"Ppsstt... Coba kau lihat apa yang anak itu lakukan!"

Setelah guru keluar ruangan, murid-murid yang duduk di dekat Shion mulai penasaran dengan apa yang gadis pirang itu lakukan semenjak tadi. Hingga salah satu siswa berdiri dan merebut kertas miliknya. Siswa tersebut lalu memelototi hasil gambaran tangan Shion lalu memamerkannya kepada yang lain.

"Heii..! Coba kalian lihat ini. Dia menggambar Godzilla yang sedang beol..!" Ucap siswa itu dengan suara keras lengkap dengan tawa gelinya. Sontak seluruh kelas terkikik dan tertawa dengan perkataan siswa tadi.

"Hahaha...! Coba lihat gambarnya yang aneh itu! Sangat lucu sampai membuat perutku mual!"

"Tidak gambarannya, tidak orangnya, sama-sama aneh hahaha..."

Mereka semua menertawakan apa yang Shion gambar pada secarik kertas tersebut. Tertawa dengan tatapan mata merendahkan.

 _'Itu kucing... Kucing yang sudah menemaniku semalaman.'_ Gumam pelan Shion dalam hati. Ia diam tak bergerak dari kursi bangkunya. Hanya diam menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar semua tawa mereka.

Kehidupan Shion di sekolah tak seindah kehidupan siswi-siswi lain pada umumnya. Gadis secantik itu dikucilkan seisi kelas. Mungkin kini sudah seisi sekolah. Gadis semanis itu dicap aneh. Teman-teman sekelasnya begitu cepat menyebarkan berbagai macam rumor buruk tentang dirinya. Tatapan jijik selalu terjurus hanya kepadanya. Di mata mereka, semua yang gadis itu lakukan, tak pernah ada baiknya. Tak ada satupun yang mengerti bagaimana sifatnya. Tak ada satupun yang mau memahaminya. Merasa kalah cantik membuat siswi lain makin merendahkannya. Hari-hari penuh bullyan seolah tidak pernah absen dari kehidupannya.

Akan tetapi, Shion sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar ribuan ejekan yang mengarah kepadanya hari demi hari ia menjalani hidupnya. Shion mengerti bahwa mereka hanya sebatas iri padanya. Memang sangat menyebalkan diperlakukan seperti ini. Memang sangat sakit rasanya di hati. Namun baginya, membenci bukanlah sebuah opsi.

Tiba-tiba Shion berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Ia melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depan siswa yang sudah merebut gambarnya.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya!" Ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut dengan sedikit membungkuk singkat.

"Sekedar saran... Kau boleh menyimpannya jika kau mau." Lanjutnya lagi sembari tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas ini.

"Hahhh...?" Siswa itu hanya bisa terbengong mendengar saran yang tidak jelas dari Shion.

"Wueehh... Lihatlah, betapa sombongnya anak itu." Ucap pelan siswi yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik kembali membicarakan Shion.

Kedua kakinya terus berlari keluar dari area sekolah. Shion berlari sekencang yang ia bisa bersama tetesan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Meski sudah terbiasa dengan bullying, gadis itu tetaplah seorang gadis biasa yang juga memiliki hati. Tak peduli kemana langkah kaki membawanya, ia hanya ingin berlari sejauh yang ia bisa.

"Meaooww..."

 **NCIIIITTTT...!**

Tiba-tiba langkah kedua kakinya berhenti mendadak setelah tidak sengaja ia melihat seekor kucing. Kucing berbulu putih itu diam di pinggir trotoar sedang menjilati tubuhnya sendiri sama seperti kemarin.

"Hahkk! Neko-chann...!" Pekik Shion yang terlihat sangat senang meski hidup serta pipinya memerah seusai menitikkan air mata.

"Meooww!"

Kucing itupun terkejut setelah mendengar suara gadis menjengkelkan kemarin. Tidak ingin diculik lagi seperti kemarin, dia langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Shion. Sedangkan gadis itu kembali menangis melihat kucing kesayangannya kabur tak mau bermain dengannya.

"Huweee neko-chaannn~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TIK.. TOK...**

 **TIK.. TOK...**

Di dalam sebuah kamar apartemen yang gelap, hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar. Di ruang tamu yang sepi, seorang pemuda berambut kuning terus-menerus menatapi layar laptopnya. Entah merenung ataukah melamun, kedua manik biru itu seakan terpaku melihat layar LCD yang terang membias wajah tampannya.

"Sial... Aku benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk chapter ini..." Gumamnya gusar sembari menutup matanya yang lelah.

Di dalam ruang tamu apartemen yang gelap dan dingin, pemuda berambut kuning tersebut duduk bersandar di lantai dekat jendela yang terbuka. Angin malam masuk menghelai rambut jabriknya. Kedua manik biru itu lelah setelah berjam-jam menatap layar untuk menyelesaikan novel ringan karangannya. Tetapi nampaknya pada fase tertentu, ia kesulitan melanjutkan alur cerita novel tersebut.

"Hahh..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Kedua mata sebiru langit itu sayu terbuka. Entah mengapa begitu kontras menyala di balik gelapnya ruangan. Ditambah suasana malam yang sunyi, sepasang manik itu seolah semakin anggun terlihat bercahaya.

Karena sudah lama tak mendapat ide untuk melanjutkan novelnya, ia berdiri dan meletakkan laptop itu di atas sofa. Naruto berbalik mengarah kepada jendela, lalu mengirup udara segar. Malam ini begitu sunyi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya di kota Konoha. Mungkin karena memang saat ini sudah memasuki jam tidur. Di sepanjang jalan, hanya ada mobil polisi lewat menghempas debu jalanan lengkap dengan bunyi sirinenya yang dapat Naruto temukan.

 _'Mungkin ada kejadian lagi...'_ Pikirnya dalam hati saat melihat mobil patroli polisi itu melaju dengan buru-buru.

Para penduduk yang tinggal di kota ini sangat menghindari jam malam. Biasanya kebanyakan dari mereka selalu pulang lebih awal dan langsung mengunci pintu rumah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mereka takutkan. Karenanya setiap sudut jalanan di kota Konoha menjadi terlihat begitu sepi nan sunyi. Bagai tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di bawah lampu-lampu jalanan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto yang masih mengenakan kemeja putih lengkap dengan sebuah dasi merah teringat sesuatu. Jari-jemarinya memegang tenggorokan yang terasa kering.

"Aku... Sangat haus..." Gumamnya pelan.

Lalu ia mulai beranjak dari jendela apartemennya. Langkah kedua kakinya mengantar Naruto untuk mendekat ke pintu. Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut keluar dari kamar apartemen untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Neko-chann...?"

"Neko-chan kau di manaa...?"

Shion berlarian ke sana kemari mencari seekor kucing berbulu putih yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman. Sudah dari sore tadi gadis itu masih mencari kucing tersebut sampai ke pinggiran kota. Bahkan seragam siswinya masih melekat, menandakan ia sama sekali belum pulang ke rumah.

"Heii, kau yang di sana!" Seorang petugas polisi wanita berambut merah jambu memanggilnya.

Shion pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat seorang wanita muda berpakaian polisi datang mendekatinya. Nama 'Haruno Sakura' tertulis pada seragam petugas tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini...?! Apa kau tidak tahu sangat berbahaya jika gadis sepertimu keluyuran malam-malam tidak jelas seperti ini?!" Celetuk polisi muda tersebut saat memergoki Shion berlarian ke sana kemari di pinggir jalan.

"Maaf! Aku sedang buru-buru mencari kucingku. Sampai jumpa!" Ujar gadis pirang tersebut sembari membungkuk sebentar kepada petugas tadi. Lalu ia berbalik dan berlari kembali.

"H-Heii, tunggu..!"

Shion tidak menghiraukan peringatan petugas tersebut. Dia memang cukup bandel untuk mendengarkan nasehat orang lain. Karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah segera menemukan kucing putih kesayangannya. Shion terus berlari tiada henti, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berharap melihat seekor kucing yang sedang ia cari-cari.

Sampai akhirnya gadis manis itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas di depan sebuah toko elektronik dengan beberapa TV yang menyala di etalase. Tangannya menyeka bulir keringat yang keluar dari dahinya. _'Di mana ya kucing itu...'_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

 _"Kami akan membacakan berita utama pada malam ini. Seorang wanita paruh baya ditemukan tewas di pinggir jalan. Pihak polisi yang telah berkumpul di tempat kejadian belum tahu secara pasti apa penyebab kematiannya. Tetapi polisi menemukan luka bekas gigitan di sekitar leher wanita tersebut. Banyak pengguna media sosial mengatakan, kemungkinan besar dia telah diserang oleh vampire. Namun dari pihak kepolisian masih belum memberi tanggapan mengenai hal itu. Kini beberapa polisi sedang melakukan pengejaran terhadap seorang pria yang diduga adalah pelaku pembunuhan tersebut."_

Shion menoleh ke arah beberapa TV di etalase toko yang sepertinya menyiarkan berita pembunuhan secara live. Dari layar kaca di TV tersebut, dapat ia lihat banyak polisi dan wartawan sedang mengerumuni tempat kejadian perkara yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Tetapi Shion tidak begitu menghiraukan berita tersebut ketika ia kembali mendengar suara kucing yang ia cari.

"Meaowww..."

"Neko-chan...!"

Shion lekas menegakkan postur tubuhnya, lalu bergegas berlari menuju arah suara kucing tersebut. Hingga akhirnya kedua kaki gadis itu mengantarkannya di tengah-tengah taman pinggir kota. Merasa kehabisan tenaga setelah seharian berlari ke sana kemari, Shion memutuskan untuk berjalan. Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap segera menemukan kucing nakal itu. Namun sejauh mata memandang, ia tak bisa menemukan apapun di taman ini.

 **TSSSREEKKHH...**

Tiba-tiba gendang telinganya mendengar sesuatu di ujung sana. Ia mengira bahwa itu mungkin kucing nakal yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak taman. Tanpa pikir panjang Shion lalu bergegas menghampirinya.

"Neko-Chan...?" Panggil dengan suara lirih di tengah malam yang sunyi.

Bukan seekor kucing yang ia dapati. Melainkan seperti sosok seseorang yang berada di balik semak-semak tersebut.

Menyadari ada keberadaan orang lain di dekatnya, dengan terkejut seorang pemuda berdiri dan mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Berusaha menutupi apa yang ada di balik semak-semak tersebut dengan tubuhnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini...?!" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning rancung itu dengan nada terbata.

Nafas pemuda tersebut bagai tersenggal. Kemeja putihnya terlihat sangat lusuh. Dan posisi dasi merahnya sangat berantakan. Itulah yang dapat Shion lihat dari pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang mencari seekor kucing. Apa kau melihatnya di sekitar sini...?" Tanya Shion dengan nada tak berdosa.

"K-Kucing...?" Tanya balik pemuda bermanik sebiru saffir itu.

 _'Ada apa dengan gadis ini?!'_ Pekik Naruto dalam hati kebingungan melihat gadis berparas manis tidak jauh di depannya.

"Tunggu, sebelum itu, kenapa kau berkeliaran malam-malam begini...? Apa kau tidak takut berjalan sendirian di tempat seperti ini...?" Tanya pemuda itu masih kebingungan tentang gadis berseragam SMA di depannya. Sembari ia menyembunyikan tangan kanannya yang berlumuran dengan darah.

 **TES...**

"U-Um... Tentu aku takut. Tapi entah kenapa aku harus menemukan kucingku." Jawabnya setelah mengangguk singkat.

 **TES...**

 **TES...**

"Dengar, di sini sangat berbahaya. Kuharap kau segera pulang dan mengunci pintu rumah."

 **TES...**

"Ano... Tanganmu berdarah..." Ucap gadis berambut pirang tersebut sembari ia menunjuk tangan kanan yang Naruto sembunyikan.

"...?!"

Kedua manik sebiru saffir itu membulat. Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis muda tersebut. Tentu Shion tahu bahwa tangan kanannya berlumuran darah. Karena darah-darah segar terus saja menetes membasahi rumbut di mana Naruto berpijak.

 _'Hariku sial sekali...'_ Gumam pemuda itu dalam hati. Kedua mata biru itu terpejam dan ia menghela nafas panjang.

Ia merasa bahwa mungkin hari ini adalah hari tersial baginya. Setelah novel pertamanya ditolak pihak publisher tadi pagi, lalu ia kehabisan ide untuk mengerjakan novel keduanya, dan sekarang ia bertemu dengan gadis aneh berseragam SMA yang keluyuran di tengah malam. Naruto merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa mengelak apapun lagi di hadapan gadis berparas manis tersebut.

"Apa kau percaya dengan vampire...?" Tanya Naruto yang berusaha tenang dengan nada pelan.

"Aku percaya... Bahwa keajaiban itu benar-benar ada." Jawab Shion.

Mendengar jawaban yang sangat aneh dan tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya, entah mengapa malah membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Gadis yang ada di depannya itu benar-benar aneh, pikirnya.

Kini Naruto tidak lagi menyimpan tangan kanannya di balik punggung. Ia berdiri di hadapan Shion dengan apa adanya. Lalu darah segar milik orang lain yang menyelimuti tangan kanannya mengucur deras menetes ke rerumputan hijau. Di bawah sinar rembulan nan indah, hanya berdiri mereka berdua. Sepasang insan yang berbeda namun saling berhadapan. Naruto mulai membuka kedua mata birunya yang nampak bercahaya dibalik kegelapan, dengan senyum tipis di antara sudut bibirnya.

"Apa... Kau tidak takut padaku...?" Tanya Naruto lagi sembari menatap sayu gadis berambut pirang di sana.

"..."

"...Aku, menyukai matamu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 1** : Aku Menyukai Matamu

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Keajaiban itu benar-benar ada. Semenyakitkan apapun kehidupanmu, semenyakitkan apapun penderitaanmu, jangan pernah putus asa.**_

 _ **Teruslah berjuang, untuk menggapai keajaiban itu." (Felix-kun)**_


	2. Keajaiban Itu Datang Bersamamu

Balasan mengenai review pembaca Chapter 1 yang tidak bisa Felix-kun balas melalui PM

 **Choku Tomoe** : Terima kasih banyak untuk tanggapan positif tentang fic ini! Tapi kalo Author boleh bertanya, Crack-Pair itu apa yah...? Maklum udah seabad jadi putri tidur di xD

Semoga para pembaca yang lain juga bisa menikmati fanfic ecek-ecek(?) ini '–')/

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah gendang telinga kalian familiar mendengar kata Vampire...?

Seberapa sering kalian mendengar kata itu...?

Atau bahkan mungkin, kalian benar-benar pernah melihatnya dengan mata kalian sendiri...?

Tidak begitu banyak orang yang tahu dengan jelas asal-usul mereka. Bahkan tidak sedikit pula yang tidak percaya dengan kehadiran mereka di dunia ini. Tetapi di situlah hal yang membuatnya masih menjadi salah satu teka-teki misteri dari sekian banyak misteri di dunia yang belum terpecahkan.

Jadi, apa jawaban yang paling logis untuk menggambarkan wujud asli mereka...?

Tidak ada...

Namun yang jelas, percaya atau tidak, mereka ada...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 2** : Keajaiban Itu Datang Bersamamu

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah malam musim semi yang tenang, dua insan berbeda saling menatap dalam. Desiran angin sepoi berhembus, menggoyangkan rerumputan taman seolah tidak ada seorangpun yang mengganggu mereka.

"Apa kau percaya dengan vampire...?" Naruto melempar sebuah pertanyaan kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya dengan nada tenang. Matanya masih terpejam lembut merasakan desiran angin malam yang menerpa.

"Aku percaya... Bahwa keajaiban itu benar-benar ada." Ucap Shion, gadis tersebut, memberikan jawabannya kepada pemuda berambut kuning rancung itu. Meski bukan jawaban yang sesuai dengan apa yang Naruto pertanyakan.

Mendengarnya, Membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil walau dalam hati ia terkikik geli. Sungguh gadis yang sangat aneh, begitu pikirnya.

Namun entah mengapa justru itu membuatnya menjadi tenang. Naruto berpikir bahwa sudah tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di belakang pinggang. Kini Naruto berdiri apa adanya di hadapan gadis tersebut tanpa menyembunyikan apapun lagi. Darah segar milik orang lain terus saja mengalir dan menetes jatuh dari jari-jemarinya. Rerumputan taman yang hijau berubah terkotori oleh darah.

Pemuda tersebut mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Sehingga menampakkan sepasang manik sebiru saffir nan indah yang terang di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Apa... Kau tidak takut padaku...?" Tanya Naruto kembali, sembari menatap sayu gadis berambut pirang di sana.

". . . . ."

Shion terdiam sebentar. Pandangannya seakan terkunci pada satu titik. Tak henti gadis manis itu memandang sepasang manik biru di sana. Biru yang begitu terang di tengah malam. Seakan tak mau kalah indah dengan sinar rembulan.

"...Aku, menyukai matamu."

Gadis berambut itu bergumam seraya memberikan jawabannya. Dan lagi-lagi, bukan sebuah jawaban yang tepat bagi pertanyaan yang terlontar kepadanya.

". . . . ."

Dalam diam Naruto seolah terpaku mendengar apa yang baru saja gadis manis tersebut utarakan. Sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan. Karena ini kali pertama ada seseorang yang menyatakan hal tersebut baginya. Naruto seperti merasakan ada suatu getaran di dalam hati saat lama kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tanpa dirinya sadari, gurat semu tipis muncul di antara kedua pipinya. Gadis seaneh itu, mampu membuat hatinya menghangat dikala dinginnya malam.

 _ **Ninuu-Ninuu-Ninuu...**_

Tidak lama berselang, suara sirine membangunkan lamunan pemuda berambut kuning itu. Menoleh ke arah jalanan kota, ia melihat dua mobil polisi datang mendekat ke arah taman tempat mereka berdua berada.

 _'Gawatt...!'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Tak perlu pikir panjang ia langsung berlari mendekati Shion yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Lalu tanpa permisi menggendong gadis itu ala tuan putri.

"Kyyaa~" Jerit pelan Shion setelah dirinya sudah ada di gendongan seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal.

"Sebaiknya jangan banyak tanya. Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya menjadi diluar kendali!" Ujar Naruto sambil melompat tinggi ke pepohonan.

". . . ."

Untuk sesaat, Shion termangu melihat wajah pemuda itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, namun serasa ada rasa nyaman saat di dekatnya. Mungkin Shion dapat terseret menjadi seorang saksi mata atas kejadian yang tidak ia mengerti. Terlihat jelas bahwa tangan pemuda itu berlumuran dengan darah segar. Tapi entah mengapa ketika melihat wajah Naruto, Shion tidak berpikir bahwa nyawanya sedang terancam.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau ini... orang yang egois?" Ujar Shion bertanya apa adanya saat Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh mungilnya tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Kedua tangan putih mulusnya mencoba melingkar di antara leher pemuda itu untuk berpegangan.

"...Aku orang yang pragmatis." Ucap Naruto singkat seolah menjawab tuduhan yang ditujukan padanya.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Shion justru terkikik geli. Tidak henti-hentinya ia memandangi wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu. Seakan tidak ada rasa bosan yang terangkat ke permukaan.

"Orang yang aneh." Gumam pelan Shion, yang masih terdengar jelas oleh Naruto karena kedua wajah mereka saat ini saling berdekatan.

 _'JUSTRU KAU ITU YANG LEBIH ANEHH...!'_

Naruto menjerit dalam hati dengan wajah sweatdrop, tak terima ketika diolok aneh oleh orang yang jauh lebih aneh dari dirinya. Kedua kaki pemuda itu terus bergerak. Terus melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain menuju ke tengah kota. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil mendarat pada lorong sebuah bangunan tua yang dalam proses penggusuran.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah meletakkan Shion di sana. Mereka berdua berdiri di koridor berdebu sebuah gedung kosong tak bertuan.

"Sepertinya kita sudah aman." Ucap Naruto pelan sesudah memastikan bahwa dirinya dan gadis tersebut benar-benar jauh dari jangkauan polisi ataupun awak media yang mungkin saja terlibat.

"A-Aku... M-Masih perawan...Tolong jangan terlalu kasar... Nee?" Gumam Shion dengan nada melenguh pelan seraya menutupi tubuhnya.

Seketika darah menyembur dari lubang hidung Naruto setelah mendengar perkataan gadis pirang di sampingnya.

"B-B-BE-BERISIKKK..! Bisa tolong sebentar saja berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh?!" Pekik Naruto lengkap dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tapi Shion malah terpingkal menahan tawa melihat reaksi menggemaskan dari pemuda tersebut. Bahkan bulir air matanya hingga keluar tak kuasa menahan tawa. Jemari mungil itu menyeka bulir air mata dari pelupuk matanya sesaat setelah tawanya mereda. Shion baru tersadar di sepanjang hidupnya, baru kali ini dirinya dapat tertawa selepas itu.

"Hihihi... Dasar tsundere." Kata Shion sambil disela tawa renyahnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop memandangi gadis itu menertawakannya sampai puas.

"Kau ini... Apa benar-benar tidak takut denganku?" Naruto mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sama hingga dua kali saat menyadari bahwa gadis pirang itu begitu santai berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto lalu duduk bersandar pada dinding koridor.

"Memangnya aku diharuskan takut dengan orang aneh yang tsundere sepertimu?" Ujar Shion yang juga memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada dinding koridor seperti yang Naruto lakukan.

"Justru kau itu yang aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan tengah malam begini..." Sahut Naruto pelan mengintrogasi gadis aneh di sampingnya. Ia kemudian duduk membungkuk dan menyandarkan dagunya pada tangan yang disilangkan di atas kedua lututnya.

"Aku sedang mencari seekor kucing putih. Etto... Tingginya segini... Dan besarnya kira-kira segini..." Ungkap Shion seraya memperagakan kedua tangannya untuk memberitahu ciri-ciri kucing yang sedang ia cari dengan begitu detil.

"...Lalu?" Tanya pelan Naruto bersama tatapan mata birunya yang sayu menanggapi gadis pirang tersebut dengan sangat sabar.

"Lalu jika aku sudah menemukannya nanti, aku akan menculiknya! Akan kupaksa dia untuk mendengar cerita dan ocehanku hingga telinganya berbusa! Hihihi..." Lanjut Shion lagi sembari terkikik geli. Tapi jika ia pikir-pikir, pantas saja bila kucing itu selalu kabur saat melihat dirinya, ya kan?

Melalui apa yang Shion sampaikan, Naruto dapat menangkap dua hal dari kehidupan gadis manis berambut pirang di sampingnya tersebut. Hal yang pertama, gadis itu sudah bukan aneh lagi. Tapi super duper triple aneh, pikir Naruto dalam hati. Lalu hal yang kedua...

"...Kau tidak punya teman, ya?"

". . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Setelah beberapa saat Shion terdiam oleh karena pertanyaan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja wajah gadis itu memerah.

"T-T-Te-Tentu saja aku punya teman! J-Jangan meledekku, ya! Tentu aku ini punya teman!" Pekik Shion terbata-bata menyikapi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda berambut kuning di sampingnya.

Namun dalam tatapan sayunya terhadap reaksi gadis tersebut, Naruto kini yakin dengan apa yang ia pahami dari kehidupan Shion. _'Sudah kuduga...'_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"A-Aku punya teman. Aku punya... Tapi..."

Gadis pirang itu memandang ke bawah. Ada rona di hidungnya ketika hendak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto. Ia benar-benar sangat malu untuk sekedar mengakuinya.

"Ja-Jangan tertawa, nee...?"

"...Tidak akan." Sahut Naruto cepat dengan masih melirik sayu gadis berparas manis tersebut.

"Sebenarnya... Aku punya banyak teman di sekolah. Tapi aku tak yakin apa mereka juga menganggapku teman atau tidak. Setiap hari mereka seperti selalu membicarakanku. Kurasa tiada hari tanpa membicarakan Shion bagi mereka semua." Ungkapnya dengan mimik wajah yang jatuh. Hidung dan pipinya jelas memerah. Kedua matanya pun berkaca-kaca. Tanda bahwa saat ini dirinya benar-benar sedang mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya yang paling dalam.

 _'Jadi nama gadis ini... Shion?'_ Pikir Naruto dikala ia mulai mendengarkan semua yang gadis itu akan utarakan.

"Kau tahu? Setiap kali aku mendapat nilai seratus di lembar ujian, mereka selalu merebut kertas itu dan merobeknya, lalu melemparkannya tepat ke wajahku. Setelahnya mereka akan berkata, jangan sombong hanya karena nilai segitu!. Padahal setelah pembagian nilai ujian selesai, aku belum menunjukkan nilaiku kepada siapapun. Aku bahkan belum berkata apapun. Tapi seisi kelas mulai menyoraki dan melempariku dengan apapun yang mereka punya..."

"Apa... Kau dendam pada mereka?" Ucap Naruto pelan mencoba bertanya kepada Shion.

Akan tetapi Shion menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, namun air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Shion terisak hebat.

"A-Aku... Bagaimanapun... Aku tidak mau membenci mereka... Aku tidak ingin membenci siapapun juga... A-Aku... Aku..."

Pundaknya bergetar. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Shion tidak mampu menahan air matanya lagi. Hatinya begitu sakit. Sangat sangat sakit dikala mengingat kembali apa yang sudah mereka lakukan kepada dirinya. Meski berapa kalipun Shion mengusap, air matanya masih saja terus keluar. Shion tidak mampu lagi menghentikan air mata itu.

Melihatnya menangis, Naruto mulai berhenti bicara. Dengan ragu-ragu tangan kanannya terangkat. Naruto mengusap pucuk kepala gadis tersebut dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau... Gadis yang sangat kuat." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Baru kali ini ia tahu, bahwa ada seorang gadis yang begitu kuat seperti Shion. Hati luarnya sangat kuat untuk tidak mendendam dan membenci, meski di dalamnya begitu rapuh.

Shion menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Mau tidak mau pemuda itu hanya bisa pasrah mendapati Shion menangis di dadanya. Mau tidak mau pemuda itu hanya bisa pasrah mendapati kemejanya nanti penuh ingus dan air mata. Namun dengan begitu, Naruto dapat merasakan bagaimana hebatnya pundak Shion bergetar. Betapa hebatnya Shion terisak. Entah mengapa Naruto dapat memahami betapa sulitnya kehidupan yang dijalani oleh gadis tersebut.

Tanpa terasa waktu demi waktu telah berlalu. Naruto hanya dapat mengusap punggung Shion dengan lembut. Ia pun tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mau menunggu dengan sabar sampai tangisan gadis itu reda. Yang ia tahu, tubuhnya tergerak sendiri untuk gadis tersebut.

"Go-Gomennee... Pasti sangat sulit bagi orang aneh sepertimu untuk mengerti curhatanku." Ucap Shion mencoba tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap tetes air mata terakhirnya. Sudah hampir 2 jam dia menangis di pelukan Naruto.

"Pertama-tama, berhentilah menyebutku dengan sebutan orang aneh terus-menerus. Itu sangat membantu." Ujar Naruto memberi saran kepada gadis yang selalu menyebutnya aneh. Padahal malah gadis itu yang jauh lebih aneh, begitu pikirnya.

"Hihihi... Tsundere-kun ternyata tidak mau dipanggil aneh. Lalu harus bagaimana aku memanggilmu?" Tanya Shion terkikik dengan wajah tak berdosa. Padahal ia habis merengek selama hampir 2 jam mengumpulkan ingus di kemeja pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Pertigaan muncul begitu saja di kening Naruto tanpa diundang setelah kali ini ia dipanggil Tsundere-kun oleh Shion.

"Bisakah kau lebih menghargai orang lain dengan menyebut namanya dengan benar?" Naruto bertanya masih dengan pertigaan yang ada di dahinya.

Kedua mata mereka saling bertatap satu sama lain. Di tempat yang sepi ini, dunia seolah hanya milik mereka berdua. Sama sekali tidak terasa sudah berapa jam yang berlalu. Mereka benar-benar tidak menghiraukan tentang waktu.

Terlihat bagai tidak akur, sebenarnya mereka merasa sangat nyaman satu sama lain. Entah Shion, maupun Naruto, mereka berdua tidak mengerti bahwa benang-benang cinta telah terajut sejak pertemuan tadi. Mereka hanya belum menyadari hal itu.

Namun yang jelas bagi Shion, bertemu dengan Naruto sungguh menyenangkan. Baru pertama kali ini ia dapat menangis lepas dan mengutarakan semuanya dari lubuk hati kecilnya. Tanpa disuruh, tanpa paksaan, Naruto mau mendengar setiap keluh kesahnya. Pemuda itu begitu sabar mendengar semua curhatannya. Rasanya begitu plong sesudah menceritakan kehidupannya yang menyedihkan kepada Naruto. Hal yang tak dapat ia lakukan dengan orang lain. Hanya pada Naruto, Shion mampu melepaskan seluruh beban yang selama ini ia pikul sendirian.

Lalu akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa pertemuan mereka bukanlah sebuah kebetulan belaka. Jika ia menyerah untuk mencari kucing kemarin yang berbulu putih itu, Shion tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Naruto di sini.

 _'Aku yakin ini bukan kebetulan. Semua ini pasti berkat keajaiban...'_ Gumamnya sendiri dalam hati.

Dia tak tahu mengapa dirinya terus saja mencari kucing yang kabur itu meski hingga larut malam. Dia tak menyerah sedikitpun untuk mencarinya. Di situlah Shion menyadari bahwa sebuah keajaiban Tuhan kirimkan untuk gadis malang seperti dirinya. Keajaiban itu hadir bersama Naruto yang kini ada untuk mengangkat semua beban berat yang ia pikul sendirian. Shion tersenyum penuh arti kepada pemuda itu.

"Mana bisa aku menyebut namamu dengan benar jika kau saja belum memberitahu padaku siapa namamu...?" Jawab Shion dengan nada yang sangat enteng.

"Uzumaki..!" Ucap Naruto singkat dengan nada kesal.

 _'Gadis ini cerewet sekali...!'_ Pikir Naruto di dalam hati.

"Ahh... Uzumaki-san, ya? Tapi entah kenapa itu terdengar seperti nama marga. Lalu bagaimana dengan nama depanmu?"

"Uzumaki."

"Nama depanmu...?"

"Aku tidak punya."

"Na-ma-de-pan-mu...?"

"NARUTO...! Kusoo..."

Mendengar pemuda itu begitu kesal, lagi-lagi membuat Shion terkikik geli. Mungkin ia jangan membuat Naruto lebih marah lagi, pikirnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, kah... Nama yang aneh, ya"

 _ **TWIIIIICHT...**_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi pertigaan yang ada di jidat Naruto berubah menjadi perempatan. Itu perempatan yang sangat besar.

Misi membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu untuk tidak marah lebih dari ini sepertinya gatot, alias gagal total. Masih di dalam pelukannya, Shion langsung menunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Melihat tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto bertanya heran mengapa Shion tiba-tiba menunduk ketakutan seperti itu.

"A-Apa kau tidak memukulku...?" Balas Shion bertanya seraya mencoba melirik mata Naruto secara perlahan.

"...Hahh?"

"Uuuhh..." Lenguh Shion seperti kucing yang ketakutan.

"Dengar... Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi yang jelas rasanya aku sangat ingin sekali menggigitmu." Ungkap Naruto lengkap dengan nada yang masih telihat kesal pada gadis pirang yang bersembunyi di balik dadanya itu.

"Jadi... Kau benar-benar seorang vampire, ya?" Shion melempar sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto benar-benar terdiam.

Entah mengapa suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan serangga-serangga malam pun tidak berani untuk berbunyi. Aura di antara mereka berdua terasa begitu canggung. Shion memutuskan untuk sedikit mundur ke belakang, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Ini... Darah orang yang ada di balik semak-semak itu, iya kan?" Tanya gadis tersebut lagi.

Naruto masih diam seribu bahasa. Kelopak matanya kembali menatap sayu. Sepasang manik sebiru saffir itu tetap terasa lebih bercahaya di antara gelapnya koridor bangunan tua ini. Naruto terdiam di saat ternyata gadis itu sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Jika memang sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih tidak takut denganku...?"

Mereka berdua saling melempar pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab pasti. Namun sesungguhnya di titik itulah ikatan di antara mereka berdua sedang terjalin.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa, kau bukanlah vampire yang jahat." Kata Shion mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan tentang Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya vampire baik ataupun vampire buruk. Vampire tetaplah vampire. Mereka adalah makhluk mengerikan penghisap darah. Jika kau mampu untuk memahami hal itu, ada peluang besar bahwa kau bisa hidup lebih lama di kota ini." Ujar Naruto mencoba menjelaskan betapa mengerikannya makhluk bernama vampire itu.

"Tapi kau tidak menyerangku."

". . ."

"Itu..."

"Jika kau tidak menyerangku, bahkan tidak mencoba untuk membunuhku yang jelas-jelas ada di hadapanmu, apalagi namanya jika kau bukan vampire yang baik...?"

Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat diam oleh gadis manis berambut pirang itu. Naruti tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya, tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa menang berargumen dengan gadis mungil yang satu ini. Percuma bila mencoba terus berdebat, pikirnya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia kembali membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Pria yang ada di taman itu... Adalah pelaku dari pembunuhan seorang wanita yang baru saja terjadi malam ini."

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 2** : Keajaiban Itu Datang Bersamamu

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Keajaiban itu benar-benar ada. Semenyakitkan apapun kehidupanmu, semenyakitkan apapun penderitaanmu, jangan pernah putus asa.**_

 _ **Teruslah berjuang, untuk menggapai keajaiban itu." (Felix-kun)**_


	3. Malapetaka Mulai Mendekat

Balasan mengenai review pembaca Chapter 2 yang tidak bisa Felix-kun balas melalui PM

 **Choku Tomoe** : Aahh.. naruhodo naruhodo '–')v

Maklum Felix-kun orangnya gaptek(?) soalnya udah tertidur lama di peti, jadinya kurang paham sama istilah keren di ffn ini xD

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk penjelasan serta coretan di kolom review '–')/

Buat para pembaca yang lain, semoga bisa menikmati fanfic abal-abal Felix-kun ini yakk '–')7

Oh iya, seharusnya fict ini bermain di 2rb word. Jadi mohon maaf jika chapter ini malah memanjang jadi 4rb word

Fav, Fol, ataupun Review sepenuhnya Author serahkan kepada kalian. Jadi Author sekarang mau sibuk kerja dulu untuk beberapa hari kedepan '–')v

*Cling ilang*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya vampire baik ataupun vampire buruk. Vampire tetaplah vampire. Mereka adalah makhluk mengerikan penghisap darah. Jika kau mampu untuk memahami hal itu, ada peluang besar bahwa kau bisa hidup lebih lama di kota ini."

Naruto mencoba menjelaskan tentang betapa mengerikannya makhluk yang bernama vampire itu kepada Shion. Nadanya sangat terdengar serius. Dalam hati kecilnya, tak mau bila sesuatu yang buruk sampai menimpa gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu. Naruto tidak tahu pasti mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi peduli terhadap orang lain.

"...Tapi kau tidak menyerangku." Ungkap Shion seraya menatap kedua mata Naruto dalam-dalam.

". . ."

"Itu..."

"Jika kau tidak menyerangku, bahkan tidak mencoba untuk membunuhku yang jelas-jelas ada di hadapanmu, apalagi namanya jika kau bukan vampire yang baik...?"

Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat diam oleh gadis manis berambut pirang itu. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya, tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa menang berargumen dengan gadis mungil yang satu ini. Percuma bila mencoba terus berdebat, pikirnya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia kembali membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Pria yang ada di taman itu... Adalah pelaku dari pembunuhan seorang wanita yang baru saja terjadi malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 3** : Malapetaka Mulai Mendekat

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua mobil polisi nampak terpakir rapih di pinggiran sebuah taman. Beberapa petugas berjalan di setapak taman ditemani oleh senter mereka. Sedikitnya jumlah lampu yang ada di dalam taman tersebut tidaklah banyak sehingga kebutuhan penerangan untuk tindak investigasi menjadi minim. Dengan penerangan minim serta bantuan beberapa senter, para petugas dari kepolisian kota Konoha tersebut melakukan penyisiran pada lokasi yang dicurigai.

"Kapten Shikamaru! Tolong lihat kemari!" Teriak salah seorang petugas mencoba memanggil seorang komisaris kepolisian kota Konoha yang kali ini ikut andil dalam pengejaran terduga pelaku pembunuhan seorang wanita.

Tidak lama datanglah seorang pemuda, yang sepertinya tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi mengingat usianya sudah menginjak 29 tahun. Agak berbeda dengan petugas-petugas yang mengenakan seragam dasar kepolisian berwarna biru tua, Nara Shikamaru datang dengan kemeja putih dengan jas rompi polisi berwarna biru tua. Ia mendekati semak-semak yang telah ditunjuk oleh bawahannya.

"..."

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak saat beberapa lampu senter tersorot ke arah sebuah jasad pria yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di sana.

"...Coba perlihatkan padaku potret CCTV yang terekam." Ucap pria paruh baya berambut nanas tersebut.

"Baik!"

Salah seorang petugas yang berdiri di sampingnya segera memberikan beberapa lembar foto dari CCTV kota yang merekam saat kejadian pembunuhan berlangsung. Setelah mengambil foto-foto tersebut, ia segera berjongkok dan memeriksa dengan seksama kemiripan jasad itu dengan gambar yang ada di foto.

"Yosh... Dia memang pelakunya. Angkut jasad itu ke kantor." Ujar Shikamaru setelah berdiri dan berbalik ingin menuju ke mobilnya.

"T-Tapi... Pelakunya..."

Para petugas di sana meyakini bahwa ada yang telah membunuh pelaku tersebut. Ada beberapa bekas cakaran di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi, dadanya berlubang dengan jantung yang sudah hancur.

"Dia diserang musang saat bersembunyi di taman ini. Sebaiknya tak perlu memberikan penjelasan berlebih pada media." Ucap Shikamaru sambil terus melangkah dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Ia memungut sebungkus rokok yang tersimpan di sakunya, lalu menyalakan sebatang rokok dengan wajah santai.

"B-Baik..."

Para petugas di sana segera mengambil jasad pelaku untuk memindahkannya ke kantong mayat, menuruti perintah yang telah diberikan Shikamaru kepada mereka. Komisaris mereka pun keluar dari area taman dan membuka pintu sebuah mobil polisi yang terparkir di sana. Ia menghisap kuat-kuat rokok di mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya membuang dan menginjak putung rokok yang masih tersisa setengah itu dengan emosi.

 _'Bocah itu tak pernah berubah.'_ Gumam Shikamaru dalam hati entah kepada siapa.

Pengejaran terhadap terduga pelaku kasus pembunuhan pun dinyatakan telah selesai. Hasil yang mereka dapatkan sepertinya agak di luar dugaan. Meski bukti-bukti kuat sudah terkumpul rapih, namun kasus ini pasti ditutup nanti. Karena pelaku dari kasus tersebut di temukan dalam kondisi sudah tak bernyawa di taman pinggiran kota.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Secerca sinar fajar keunguan menyembul dari bilik-bilik kota. Menandakan pagi segera datang menggantikan malam yang telah usang. Sepasang insan yang berbeda masih saja di sana, di lorong lantai 9 sebuah bangunan tua.

"Sebentar lagi pagi. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur sebelum terlambat sekolah." Ucap Naruto sembari berdiri setelah lama duduk bersama Shion berduaan di tempat sepi itu. Dirinya menyadari bahwa gadis itu masihlah anak sekolahan terlihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Heeee...? Tu-Tunggu! Kau belum menceritakan semuanya kepadaku!" Shion pun ikut meluruskan kaki untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku untuk menceritakannya padamu...?" Kata pemuda tersebut seraya melirik Shion.

"Huummpp!"

Shion menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena Naruto tidak mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Pemuda itu hanya berkata bahwa ia telah membunuh pelaku yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh polisi, hanya itu. Sedangkan Shion adalah orang yang mudah penasaran dan sangat ingin tahu apapun yang terjadi.

"Yang jelas, aku akan bersyukur bila kau mendengarkan saran yang kuberikan tadi. Jadi, Selamat tinggal."

Naruto melompat melewati pembatas lorong bangunan tua ini. Meninggalkan Shion dengan sejuta misteri tentang siapakah dirinya. Belum lagi, gadis itu sempat mendengar kata selamat tinggal. Seolah mereka berdua takkan pernah bertemu lagi. Menyadari hal itu membuat Shion agak sedih. Ada sedikit raut kecewa yang tertera di wajah manisnya. Setelah tertawa lepas dan menangis sesenggukan bersama Naruto, mendengar ucapan selamat tinggal terasa agak menyakitkan.

 _"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya vampire baik ataupun vampire buruk. Vampire tetaplah vampire. Mereka adalah makhluk mengerikan penghisap darah. Jika kau mampu untuk memahami hal itu, ada peluang besar bahwa kau bisa hidup lebih lama di kota ini."_

Kata-kata Naruto terngiang di benak Shion. Tentu ia tidak akan mengabaikan begitu saja saran tersebut. Melalui pertemuan mereka, kini Shion akhirnya menyadari bahwa kota Konoha memiliki banyak misteri yang masih belum ia ketahui. Mungkin hanya tinggal di kota ini saja dapat mengancam nyawanya. Tapi bila ia terjemput oleh kematian rasanya bukan hal yang buruk bagi Shion yang memiliki kehidupan tanpa keadilan. Sering kali ada perasaan lelah untuk menjalani kehidupan yang kejam ini.

Namun pada akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum kecil. _'Meski sikapnya seperti biawak rawa, ternyata dia orang yang perhatian juga.'_ Pikirnya dalam hati saat mengingat Naruto memperingatinya tentang bahaya yang bisa saja mengancam nyawanya. Bila Naruto benar-benar sama sekali tidak peduli tentangnya, pemuda itu mungkin tak perlu repot-repot memberinya saran.

 _'Tapi kurasa dia juga orang yang suka bohong.'_ Gumam Shion lagi dalam hati seraya terkikik geli mengingat sudah berapa kali Naruto mencoba untuk berbohong kepada dirinya. Tentang nama depannya, ataupun tentang tidak ada vampire yang baik di dunia ini. Kenyataannya, gadis itu telah bertemu dengan seorang vampire pirang yang sangat lembut kepada dirinya. Vampire itu bahkan mau menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk mendengar semua ocehan serta curahan hatinya. Seorang vampire yang mau berbagi beban dengannya.

Walau tadi ia sempat mendengar salam perpisahan, Shion sudah memantabkan hati bahwa ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Ia tidak mau bila ini harus menjadi yang terakhir kalinya mereka berdua bertemu.

"Dasar vampire tsundere." Ucapnya pelan disertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Tapi sepertinya Shion telah melupakan sesuatu. Fajar sudah hampir tiba, namun dirinya masih saja berada di tempat antah berantah seperti ini.

"Ga-Gawaatt...! Aku harus pulang sekarang!" Pekiknya sendiri sesaat setelah sadar bahwa dia belum tidur sama sekali. Sedangkan bel masuk sekolah sedang menunggunya beberapa jam lagi.

Gadis itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri pada lorong bangunan yang gelap nan sepi. Belum lagi ia sedang berada di lantai bangunan yang ke 9. Tidak seperti Naruto yang seorang vampire, dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak mungkin bisa langsung melompat terjun ke bawah.

"Huweeee... Aku harus turun lewat MANAAAA..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terik matahari yang bersinar cerah menerjang siapa saja yang berjalan di bawahnya. Suasana siang hari di tengah kota Konoha nampak ramai seperti biasanya. Dengan berbagai aktivitas yang orang-orang lakukan sebagai rutinitas kesehariaannya membuat kota ini jauh terlihat lebih hidup ketimbang saat malam tiba.

Semua orang yang berada di luar ruangan jelas akan tersirami oleh teriknya sinar mentari nan cerah. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali untuk seorang pemuda berambut kuning itu pun.

 _'Novel kemarin saja belum selesai, sekarang sudah dipanggil oleh serangga rawa itu lagi. Hidupku serasa sial sekali hari ini...'_ Oceh Naruto dalam hati sambil menengadah ke atas. Merasakan teriknya sinar matahari yang menerjang menembus pori-pori kulitnya. Setelah menghela nafas berat, kedua kakinya mulai melangkah menuju ke arah kantor polisi pusat yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

 _'Semoga dia tidak terlalu lama menceramahiku kali ini. Semoga saja...'_ Pikirnya sangat berharap setelah memasuki gedung besar kantor kepolisian pusat kota Konoha tersebut.

Dengan mengenakan jaket hoodie berwarna hijau dan celana panjang hitam, kedua langkah kaki itu mengantarkan Naruto di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan Komisaris Shikamaru Nara. Tidak sedikit pasang mata petugas yang memperhatikan dirinya. Namun Naruto nampak seperti tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut. Tangannya enteng memutar knop pintu dan membukanya, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu jelek itu terlebih dulu sebelum masuk, Uzumaki Naruto...?" Ujar seorang pemuda, tidak, mungkin pria paruh baya, kepada bocah berambut kuning rancung tersebut. Ia terlihat duduk di kursi busa berwarna hitam yang nyaman miliknya.

"Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru. Jadi, ada apa sampai repot-repot memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Naruto seraya menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas berat saat lagi-lagi harus melihat bocah kuning itu berada di kantor kepolisian ini. Tangan kanannya lekas mengambil beberapa lembar foto, lalu melemparnya ke atas meja. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengambil rokok untuk dinyalakan.

"Kau tahu pria yang mati mengenaskan di taman semalam?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Sepasang manik sebiru saffir itu melirik foto-foto yang Shikamaru perlihatkan di atas mejanya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Naruto berbalik ke arah pintu tadi, hendak pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Kurasa pria itu diserang oleh musang liar." Ucap pemuda itu singkat seraya tangannya sudah menggenggam knop pintu di hadapannya.

 _ **BRRAAAKKKH...!**_

Shikamaru berdiri dan menggebrak permukaan mejanya dengan sangat keras.

"Sebaiknya berhenti bermain-main denganku. Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku berusaha untuk melindungimu, Naruto." Gumamnya dengan nada berat sebatang rokok yang masih berada di mulutnya.

". . . ."

Pemuda berambut kuning di sana terdiam dengan tangan yang masih menempel pada knop pintu. Perlahan ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, agar Shikamaru dapat mendengar suaranya.

"...Bahaya terbesar yang tidak kau ketahui sedang mengincar kota ini." Ungkapnya datar tanpa berpaling.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Mereka mulai bergerak." Imbuh Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Naruto. Duduklah, dan jelaskan padaku semua yang kau ketahui." Kata Shikamaru yang masih kebingungan tak bisa menangkap apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan.

Tangan Naruto melepaskan knop pintu yang ia genggam. Pemuda tersebut lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang serius nan tajam.

"Uchiha Obito... Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk pada dunia ini." Gumam Naruto bersamaan dengan suara berat nan serak yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Sepasang mata biru itu menajam bagai mata serigala, beserta gigi taringnya yang mulai memanjang. Naruto memasang mimik wajah penuh kemarahan.

". . . . ."

Menatap Naruto dengan aura kemarahan di sekitarnya, membuat Shikamaru terdiam. Pria berambut nanas itu sangat tahu saat ini Naruto tidak sedang main-main seperti biasanya. Shikamaru menjuput rokok yang ada di mulutnya, lalu menaruh batang rokok itu seraya mematikannya. Aura mengerikan yang menguar di sekitar pemuda berambut kuning tersebut sudah menandakan bahwa pembicaraan ini mulai berjalan sangat serius.

"Jadi... Tersangka pembunuhan seorang wanita itu adalah..."

"...Kaki tangan Obito." Jawab Naruto singkat.

.

.

.

.

( _ **Flashback...**_ )

.

.

.

.

 _ **TIK.. TOK...**_

 _ **TIK.. TOK...**_

Di dalam sebuah kamar apartemen yang gelap, hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar. Di ruang tamu yang sepi, seorang pemuda berambut kuning terus-menerus menatapi layar laptopnya. Entah merenung ataukah melamun, kedua manik biru itu seakan terpaku melihat layar LCD yang terang membias wajah tampannya.

"Sial... Aku benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk chapter ini..." Gumamnya gusar sembari menutup matanya yang lelah.

Di dalam ruang tamu apartemen yang gelap dan dingin, pemuda berambut kuning tersebut duduk bersandar di lantai dekat jendela yang terbuka. Angin malam masuk menghelai rambut jabriknya. Kedua manik biru itu lelah setelah berjam-jam menatap layar untuk menyelesaikan novel ringan karangannya. Tetapi nampaknya pada fase tertentu, ia kesulitan melanjutkan alur cerita novel tersebut.

"Hahh..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Kedua mata sebiru langit itu sayu terbuka. Entah mengapa begitu kontras menyala di balik gelapnya ruangan. Ditambah suasana malam yang sunyi, sepasang manik itu seolah semakin anggun terlihat bercahaya.

Karena sudah lama tak mendapat ide untuk melanjutkan novelnya, ia berdiri dan meletakkan laptop itu di atas sofa. Naruto berbalik mengarah kepada jendela, lalu mengirup udara segar. Malam ini begitu sunyi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya di kota Konoha. Mungkin karena memang saat ini sudah memasuki jam tidur. Di sepanjang jalan, hanya ada mobil polisi lewat menghempas debu jalanan lengkap dengan bunyi sirinenya yang dapat Naruto temukan.

 _'Mungkin ada kejadian lagi...'_ Pikirnya dalam hati saat melihat mobil patroli polisi itu melaju dengan buru-buru.

Para penduduk yang tinggal di kota ini sangat menghindari jam malam. Biasanya kebanyakan dari mereka selalu pulang lebih awal dan langsung mengunci pintu rumah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mereka takutkan. Karenanya setiap sudut jalanan di kota Konoha menjadi terlihat begitu sepi nan sunyi. Bagai tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di bawah lampu-lampu jalanan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto yang masih mengenakan kemeja putih lengkap dengan sebuah dasi merah teringat sesuatu. Jari-jemarinya memegang tenggorokan yang terasa kering.

"Aku... Sangat haus..." Gumamnya pelan.

Lalu ia mulai beranjak dari jendela apartemennya. Langkah kedua kakinya mengantar Naruto untuk mendekat ke pintu. Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut keluar dari kamar apartemen untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering.

 _ **TINGG...**_

Pintu lift terbuka. Menampakkan Naruto yang berada di dalamnya. Pemuda itu lalu mulai melangkah santai masih dengan kemeja putih beserta dasi merahnya. Ia belum mengganti setelan kemeja itu setelah ke kantor publisher tadi pagi. Mendapati pengajuan penerbitan novel pertama buatannya ditolak membuat Naruto agak dirundung stress. Rasa kekecewaan yang berat pasti membekas di hatinya. Membuat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar apartemen dan mencoba membuat novel ringan yang baru seharian. Bahkan puluhan panggilan masuk dari Sasuke, sekretaris kantornya, tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanyalah menulis dan menulis Light-Novel yang baru.

Kedua langkah kakinya mengantarkan pemuda tersebut keluar dari apartemen mewah tempat ia tinggal. Naruto menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jalanan malam kota Konoha selalu sepi seperti biasanya.

Setelah menghirup udara malam yang dingin nan segar, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Ia berjalan sendirian di sepanjang jalanan kota yang begitu hening. Di dalam apartemen mewah itu pasti ada cafetarian yang menyiapkan berbagai hidangan serta minuman berkelas, namun entah mengapa Naruto sudah terbiasa membeli minuman kaleng dingin di mesin minuman umum yang berada agak jauh dari apartemen mewah tersebut. Sekalian mencari udara segar agar otaknya bisa mencari ide baru untuk melanjutkan alur cerita novel yang ia tulis, pikirnya.

 _ **KLINGG...**_

Naruto memasukkan sebuah uang logam ke lubang koin mesin minuman yang ada di depannya. Lalu jarinya menekan sebuah tombol minuman yang ia pilih. Jatuhlah sekaleng kopi hitam dingin yang menyegarkan. Tangan kanannya mengambil minuman kaleng tersebut, lalu membukanya untuk segera ia minum di sana. Karena tenggorokan Naruto sudah terlanjur kering rasanya.

Tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam saku celana, sedangkan tangan kanannya membantu untuk menengguk minuman kaleng rasa kopi hitam tersebut. Tidak sengaja, Naruto melirik seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan sempoyongan. Riasan make-up yang lengkap di wajahnya membuat wanita itu terlihat begitu sedap untuk dipandang.

 _'Lagu lama kaset baru, kah...'_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati menebak wanita itu bukan wanita baik-baik terlihat dari riasan make-up yang dia gunakan.

Naruto masih santai menenggak minuman kalengnya secara perlahan tanpa terburu-buru. Sekalian menghirup udara malam yang segar di kota ini. Dari sudut matanya, Naruto hanya diam melirik cara wanita itu berjalan. Dia melangkah dengan sempoyongan sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Menandakan dia habis mabuk berat dalam perjalanan pulang

Tanpa diundang, seorang pria tak dikenal muncul dari celah-celah gang yang gelap. Pria itu menggoda wanita tadi dengan gombalan maut sambil merangkul pundaknya. Tanpa mengelak, wanita tadi justru langsung akrab dan sesekali tertawa dengan candaan ringan pria tersebut. Lalu mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam gang yang gelap bersama-sama.

 _'Sudah kuduga...'_ Katanya dalam hati mendapati bahwa tebakannya benar.

Naruto berhenti minum ketika isi kalengnya tinggal setengah. Ia lalu menarik tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sebuah ponsel pintar dari saku celana. Waktu yang tertera di layar ponsel itu menunjukkan bahwa ini sudah melewati jam tengah malam. Naruto juga melihat banyaknya jumlah panggilan tak terangkat dari sekretarisnya. Total ada 26 panggilan tak terjawab.

"Maaf Sasuke... Untuk hari ini kuserahkan masalah kantor padamu..." Gumamnya pelan sembari mengusap notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab itu tanpa menelpon balik.

"Tunggu! Sakit sekali! Kenapa kau menggigitku-... KYYAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan suara wanita dari gang tadi. Sontak jeritan itu membuat Naruto terkejut. Normalnya Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Tetapi entah mengapa kali ini ia punya firasat yang sangat buruk. Tubuhnya serasa bergerak dengan sendirinya. Naruto berlari meninggalkan kaleng minuman yang terjatuh di pinggir jalan.

 _ **DRAP-DRAP-DRAP-DRAPP...**_

Suara sepatu pantofel coklat milik Naruto mengalun keras beradu dengan trotoar. Ia berlari cepat menuju gang gelap yang menjadi asal-muasal suara jeritan tersebut. Ketika dirinya telah masuk ke dalam gang, kedua mata birunya melotot dan terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..." Tanya Naruto saat menatap pria itu sedang mengigit leher wanita tadi dan menghisap darahnya. Tak lupa tangan pria itu terus meremas-remas buah dada korbannya dengan nafsu membara. Ketika darah wanita jalang tadi sudah benar-benar habis, baru pria itu menarik kedua taringnya dari leher korbannya

"Memangnya sebagai laki-laki apa nafsumu tak naik ketika melihat wanita yang berdandan dan berpakaian minim seperti dia, huh...?" Ucap enteng pria hidung belang itu menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar kepadanya.

Tapi sebenarnya yang Naruto pertanyakan adalah, mengapa vampire itu berani menggigit dan menghisap darah manusia. Bahwa sudah disepakati peraturan sejak 200 tahun yang lalu bagi para vampire untuk tidak menunjukkan eksistensi mereka kepada publik. Apalagi membunuh menusia dengan cara menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Hal itu tentu akan membuat eksistensi mereka kembali terkuak ke permukaan dengan sangat cepat.

"Keparat... Apa alasanmu hingga berani mengkhianati perjanjian suci yang sudah dijaga selama dua ratus tahun yang lalu?!" Naruto melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan lagi kepada pria itu dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Kedua taring vampire yang selama ini selalu Naruto sembunyikan mulai muncul kembali.

"Dua ratus tahun yang lalu...? Hooo... Ternyata masih ada fraksi dari bangsawan yang hidup di jaman ini." Ucap pria paruh baya itu menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menjadi belatung yang terus-menerus bersembunyi di antara para manusia lemah seperti wanita ini, huh...? Ingatlah, bahwa makhluk lemah seperti mereka adalah makanan. Kita hidup di tengah-tengah sapi ternak ini. Kita hidup di tengah-tengah makanan yang melimpah. Lalu apa yang kita lakukan selama ini...? Bekerja seperti mereka...? Jatuh cinta pada mereka...? KONYOL SEKALI...!"

 _ **WUUUSSSTTTHH~**_

Pria itu melempar tubuh wanita jalang tadi ke arah Naruto. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menerima datangnya tubuh wanita tak berdaya itu hingga Naruto ikut terpental ke belakang sampai keluar dari gang tersebut.

 _'Ciihh...!'_ Umpat Naruto kesal dalam hati.

Pria paruh bawa itu mengusap sisa-sisa darah manusia di bibirnya dengan senyum sarkas. Lalu segera beranjak dari sana dan menghilang di kegelapan.

"Jangan kau pikir bisa lari dariku, KEPARAT!"

Naruto segera meletakkan jasad wanita jalang tadi dengan hati-hati di pinggir. Lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam gang lagi untuk mengejarnya. Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan vampire tersebut. Selama lebih dari 200th terakhir, tidak ada yang berani melanggar perjanjian suci yang sudah disepakati oleh berbagai fraksi. Sumpah suci untuk berhenti menghisap darah manusia, dan hidup damai membaur di dunia mereka.

 _'Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres...'_ Gumam Naruto dalam pengejarannya, mengingat setiap kata demi kata yang pria itu ucapkan. Kalimat-kalimat yang sangat terasa sekali mengandung unsur separatis dari keinginan fraksi.

Pria paruh baya tadi berlari cepat di sela-sela gang yang gelap. Sehabis menghisap darah manusia membuat seluruh syaraf otot tubuhnya bekerja begitu ringan. Kekuatan luar biasa serasa mengalir pada setiap denyut nadinya. Selama hampir 200th lebih tak merasakan darah manusia, tenggorokan pria itu begitu lega terbasahi oleh darah segar. Dan kekuatan luar biasa kembali mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia melompat zig-zag dari tembok kiri ke tembok kanan hingga mengantarkannya sampai di atap sebuah bangunan. Wajahnya sumringah dapat mengaliri tenggorokannya yang kering dari ratusan tahun yang lalu. Belum lagi efek luar biasa setelah mengkonsumsi darah segar manusia dapat langsung dia rasakan.

"Hahaha. Hebat... Hebatt...! Dengan begini masa kejayaan vampire yang Obito-sama dambakan akan hidup kembali." Oceh pria itu saking takjubnya dengan kekuatan vampire yang 100% kembali ke tubuhnya.

Tapi sesaat pria itu akan berlari kembali dari atap gedung berlantai 5 yang dia pijak, tiba-tiba muncul bayangan kilatan kuning menerjang dirinya. Begitu cepatnya sampai pria itu tidak sempat untuk mengelak.

 _ **WUUSSTTHH-... BLLAARRRR!**_

Naruto datang menerjang, mencengkram, dan mendorong tubuh pria itu dengan sangat keras hingga punggung pria tersebut menabrak pembatas beton atap gedung hingga hancur.

"Kau bilang Obito, huh...? Katakan padaku apa yang tengah dia rencanakan."

Dengan tatapan mata setajam musang dan taring bak serigala, Naruto mencekik sembari mengintrogasi pria paruh baya itu. Naruto siap menjatuhkan pria itu ke bawah kapan saja ia mau.

"Khu-khu-khu... Ternyata mataku tidak salah saat pertama kali melihatmu. Sebenarnya apa yang seorang bangsawan kelas atas sepertimu sedang lakukan di kota jelek ini, huh...? Mencicipi satu per satu liang senggama para wanita jalang yang ada di kota ini...? Atau mungkin, bermain-main dengan para gadis muda...?" Tanya pria itu seraya tersenyum sarkas tanpa rasa takut.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" Bentak Naruto dengan nada tinggi sambil makin mendorong tubuh pria tersebut. Jauh di bawah sana aspal jalanan kota sudah siap menerima tulang-tulang yang akan remuk.

"Persetan dengan perjanjian bodoh itu. Vampire yang lama tidak menghisap darah manusia akan menjadi lemah. Membuat tubuh mereka serentan tubuh manusia. Lalu di mana letak kodrat seorang vampire yang semestinya menjadi tuan segala tuan di dunia ini...?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, sang kilat kuning... Sadarilah bahwa kita sudah dibohongi oleh perjanjian konyol itu. Di mana harga dirimu sebagai pewaris garis keturunan bangsawan yang masih tersisa? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah lupa jati dirimu sendiri. Bahwa kau, adalah, seorang VAMPIRE...!"

Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada Naruto, pria itu mencoba untuk mengingatkan kembali siapa Naruto sebenarnya. Mengingatkan kembali siapa dirinya di masa lalu. Mengingatkan kembali jati dirinya yang telah usang dimakan waktu.

Mendengar setiap patah kata dari pria itu, Naruto terdiam. Kata demi kata yang ia dengar serasa terus terngiang di balik gendang telinganya. Akan tetapi sesaat kemudian cekikan yang Naruto berikan di leher pria tersebut semakin menguat. Bayangan bulan purnama menutupi sepasang manik biru itu dalam kegelapan.

"Kau, cecunguk tak berguna... Sampaikan pesanku pada Obito. Bahwa selama aku masih ada di dunia ini, takkan pernah kubiarkan dia merusak tatanan dunia ini. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya." Ucap Naruto seraya perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada leher pria itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu masih mematuhi perjanjian konyol itu...?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"...Aku tak butuh alasan apapun untuk melindungi kota tempat di mana aku dilahirkan." Jawab Naruto singkat sembari berbalik akan melangkah pergi.

". . . . ."

"Menyedihkan sekali. Dunia ini tak butuh vampire sepertimu!"

Pria itu bangkit dan menyerang Naruto dari belakang. Akan tetapi pemuda berambut kuning tersebut mampu berbalik kembali dengan cepat dan menahan tinju keras yang datang menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan hal konyol itu pada Obito-sama, maka katakanlah sendiri. Itupun jika kau masih hidup!"

Pria tersebut mencengkram kerah kemeja dan salah satu tangan Naruto, lalu menarik dan melemparnya ke arah jalanan kota. Tubuh Naruto terpelanting dan terjun bebas ke bawah. Pria itupun melompat dari atap gedung menyusul Naruto dengan nafsu membunuh yang besar.

Naruto terlempar jauh hingga tubuhnya jatuh pada pepohonan rindang di sebuah taman. Punggungnya banyak mematahkan ranting dan dahan pohon sebelum akhirnya punggung itu mendarat di rerumputan taman dengan cukup keras.

 _'Kusoo...!'_ Pekiknya ketika merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu benar. Tubuh vampire akan melemah bila tidak menghisap darah manusia dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Daya pengelihatan dan refleks Naruto masih mampu untuk menyadari kehadiran pria tadi yang terus mengejarnya hingga kemari.

"Jika tak ingin menjadi vampire, sebaiknya kau mati saja!" Ujar pria tersebut datang dengan kecepatan hebat ingin menghancurkan tubuh Naruto.

 _ **BUUAAGGHHKK...!**_

Naruto bangkit setelah terjatuh dari ketinggian lalu mengayunkan kaki kanannya. Menendang rusuk pria itu dengan sangat keras. Membuat kedua matanya melotot merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menerima serangan telak. Pria paruh baya itu akhirnya terhempas jauh ke tengah-tengah taman dan mendarat jatuh di semak-semak. Dapat dipastikan bahwa semua tulang rusuknya yang terkena serangan Naruto tadi patah dan hancur. Membuatnya tak bisa lagi bangkit berdiri oleh rasa sakit yang menghujam.

 _ **WUUUUSSHHHTT...**_

Naruto melompat tinggi ke udara, lalu mendarat tepat di atas pria itu seraya menusuk dadanya menggunakan kelima jari tangan dan kuku panjang menyerupai cakar yang dirapatkan.

 _ **JLEEBB!**_

Kelima jari Naruto telah menembus ke dada kiri pria itu, tepat se-inchi di samping jantungnya. Meski merasakan rentetan sakit yang sangat luar biasa pada tubuhnya, pria itu tetap mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan kepalan tangan.

 _ **GRRAABB!**_

Dengan cepat Naruto mencengkram lengan pria tersebut menggunakan tangan kiri yang juga berkuku setajam silet. Hingga kulit lengan pria itu sobek seperti bekas cakaran. Mendapati serangan terakhirnya gagal, darah merah langsung termuntahkan dari mulutnya. Kondisi vampire itu kini benar-benar mengenaskan setelah mencoba berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kau benar. Aku akan mengatakannya sendiri pada Obito nanti." Ucap Naruto seraya menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak sesudah pertarungan ini berlangsung.

"M-Masa depan takkan memihak k-kepadamu. K-Kau, pasti a-akan merasakan namanya putus asa. H-Hahaha."

Dalam kondisi sekarat, pria itu menertawakan Naruto. Sumpah serapah hal buruk keluar dari mulutnya yang penuh dengan darah. Di sela-sela akhir hidupnya, dia meramal masa depan yang akan Naruto dapat.

 _ **ZRRAASSHHTT!**_

Dengan tatapan sayu, Naruto mencengkram dan meremukkan jantung pria tersebut. Membuatnya berhenti bicara untuk selama-lamanya. Pria itu mati di tangan Naruto dengan kedua mata melotot ke atas oleh karena merasa sakit yang luar biasa. Naruto tak mau percaya dengan semua omong kosong itu. Tetapi entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

.

.

.

( _ **Flashback End...**_ )

.

.

.

Shikamaru kembali menyulut rokok untuk ia hisap setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita dari Naruto. Satu jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja, mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sesudah mengetahui kabar buruk yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku tahu mereka tak bisa dibiarkan. Tapi, Naruto... Bila saja kau tidak membunuh pelaku yang bisa dijadikan saksi atas dugaan tersebut, mungkin kami bisa bekerja lebih mudah. Kau selalu saja mengacaukan pekerjaanku." Ungkap Shikamaru yang tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Tanpa adanya bukti-bukti kuat dalam genggaman, tidak mungkin Shikamaru bisa bergerak secara leluasa. Belum lagi dia harus menjadi dinding untuk menutupi Naruto dari kasus pembunuhan tersangka. Bocah kuning itu selalu saja membuat masalah di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kuserahkan saja semuanya padamu. Hari ini aku sangat repot. Sasuke si bodoh terus saja menelponku. Bye-bye. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto seraya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hahh..."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mendengar ocehan pemuda berambut kuning itu yang selalu seenaknya saja. Bagaimanapun juga, meski sampai muntah darah sekalipun, Shikamaru harus berpikir bagaimana cara mencegah malapetaka yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 3** : Malapetaka Mulai Mendekat

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Keajaiban itu benar-benar ada. Semenyakitkan apapun kehidupanmu, semenyakitkan apapun penderitaanmu, jangan pernah putus asa.**_

 _ **Teruslah berjuang, untuk menggapai keajaiban itu." (Felix-kun)**_


	4. Hei, Hatiku Mengincarmu!

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru kembali menyulut rokok untuk ia hisap setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita dari Naruto. Satu jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja, mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sesudah mengetahui kabar buruk yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku tahu mereka tak bisa dibiarkan. Tapi, Naruto... Bila saja kau tidak membunuh pelaku yang bisa dijadikan saksi atas dugaan tersebut, mungkin kami bisa bekerja lebih mudah. Kau selalu saja mengacaukan pekerjaanku." Ungkap Shikamaru yang tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Tanpa adanya bukti-bukti kuat dalam genggaman, tidak mungkin Shikamaru bisa bergerak secara leluasa. Belum lagi dia harus menjadi dinding untuk menutupi Naruto dari kasus pembunuhan tersangka. Bocah kuning itu selalu saja membuat masalah di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kuserahkan saja semuanya padamu. Hari ini aku sangat repot. Sasuke si bodoh terus saja menelponku. Bye-bye. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto seraya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hahh..."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mendengar ocehan pemuda berambut kuning itu yang selalu seenaknya saja. Bagaimanapun juga, meski sampai muntah darah sekalipun, Shikamaru harus berpikir bagaimana cara mencegah malapetaka yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik lavender terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Menampakkan pasang mata dengan perpaduan abu-abu merah jambu dan sedikit ungu yang indah. Sinar mentari cerah yang menyelinap masuk melalui celah korden jendela kamarnya, membuat Shion mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghalau sinar yang menyilaukan mata. Lama gadis itu diam mengumpulkan nyawa setelah tertidur lelap. Sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Gawaatt! Sudah jam berapa ini?!" Pekiknya seraya menyahut jam weker di atas meja.

Sayangnya saat ini waktu tidak berpihak kepadanya. Sudah lebih dari dua jam yang lalu bel masuk sekolahnya berbunyi. Sedangkan Shion baru terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Gadis itu langsung lesu mendapati dirinya benar-benar sudah kesiangan.

"Hahhh... Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku..." Ucapnya pelan setelah menghela nafas berat. Untuk siswi yang tidak pernah sekali pun absen dari kelas selama hampir 3 tahun ini, Shion kehilangan semangatnya karena harus bolos sekolah hari ini.

Tetapi gadis berparas manis itu merenung sebentar di atas kasurnya. Ia mengingat kembali apa saja yang telah terjadi semalam. Mengingat wajah seorang pemuda berambut kuning beserta sepasang mata indah yang sebiru saffir itu, lantas membuat Shion tersenyum.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kah..." Gumamnya sendiri entah pada siapa.

Shion bergeser ke tepi ranjang agar tangannya dapat menjangkau sebuah buku kecil berwarna merah di atas meja kamarnya. Lalu ia membuka buku diary itu dan mulai menggoreskan tinta pulpennya di sana. Menuliskan kembali apa saja yang ia alami semalam sebagai catatan harian. Namun tidak lama gadis itu menulis, entah mengapa pipi mulus Shion bersemu. Tidak sengaja tertulis nama Naruto di sana.

Dalam senyum manis, Shion dapat merasakan bahwa pipinya benar-benar panas. Bagaimana tidak...? Itu adalah pertama kalinya Shion memasukkan nama laki-laki di dalam diary miliknya. Ia lantas memeluk buku harian itu sembari berguling-guling di atas ranjang. Shion benar-benar malu menyadari ada nama seorang laki-laki yang tertulis di bukunya, namun merasa sangat senang di waktu bersamaan.

"Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya..." Ungkap Shion seraya menatap sayu langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Ia tak tahu mengapa ada rasa yang membuncah di hati ketika mengingat Naruto kembali.

"Sepertinya dia tipe orang yang tidak suka banyak bicara. Meski begitu aku tahu dia orang yang perhatian. Dia selalu menyebutku gadis aneh. Tapi dia tidak menjauhiku seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Aku suka ketika pandangan matanya sayu menatapku. Seolah sepasang mata biru itu bersinar di balik kegelapan. Aku menyukai matanya... Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya..."

Shion masih terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar sembari bergumam sendiri. Hal yang seperti itu kerap kali sering ia lakukan karena tidak memiliki teman untuk mencurahkan apa yang ada di hati dan pikirannya. Shion tidak punya tempat untuk curhat selain pada buku diary miliknya. Dan kini diary tersebut untuk pertama kalinya tertulis nama seorang laki-laki. Hal itu mungkin akan menjadi awal dari ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua.

 _'Aku yakin pertemuan kami semalam bukan karena kebetulan belaka. Aku datang, lalu dia muncul di hadapanku. Mendengar setiap keluh kesalku. Menerima semua air mataku. Memberi saran untukku. Bagian terbaiknya, dia tidak memandangku dengan pandangan jijik saat dia tahu bahwa aku ini gadis yang aneh. Dia membiarkanku membagi beban kepadanya. Dia mendengarkan semua sedihku tentang kehidupan ini. Lalu dia sedikit menyemangatiku di saat aku hampir menyerah. Entah mengapa, aku seolah merasa... Keajaiban datang bersama dengan dirinya.'_

Wajah putih itu terus saja tersenyum dan bersemu. Tak henti-hentinya ia memikirkan tentang Naruto. Seakan pemuda itu selalu berputar-putar di pikirannya. Mungkin Naruto adalah sebuah keajaiban yang sedang Tuhan titipkan kepadanya. Agar ia tak menyerah untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini. Agar ia memiliki penyemangat yang mampu membuatnya untuk terus berjuang. Sumber semangat itu takkan membuat api di hatinya padam oleh dinginnya kesedihan.

"Yosh! Misi hari ini sudah ditentukan!" Ujar Shion yang tiba-tiba bersemangat.

Bergegas ia bangkit dari ranjang empuknya. Pergi mandi dan memilih pakaian. Lalu menata rambut pirang itu seadanya. Tanpa make-up Shion keluar dari kamar apartemen sederhana miliknya. Menyongsong hari pertamanya bolos sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 _ **"Sering kali keajaiban datang di antara orang-orang yang terus melangkah, meski ia tahu dirinya takkan mampu lagi menerjang melewati dinding masalah. Karena pelajaran berharga yang bisa kita petik dari kehidupan ini adalah menjadi orang yang tidak pernah putus asa..." (Felix-kun)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Pada sebuah kantor periklanan di tengah kota Konoha, seorang pria muda yang mengenakan setelan kemeja putih serta rompi jas berwarna hitam menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan terkesan agak panjang, meski tidak berantakan juga. Karena terlalu panjang, poni pria tersebut jadi menutupi mata sebelah kirinya.

"Ada berapa pengajuan yang belum terkonfirmasi kemarin?" Tanya Uchiha Sasuke kepada beberapa staf kantor yang ada di sana.

"Etto, ada tiga puluh delapan pengajuan iklan yang masih belum kita konfirmasi, Sasuke-san." Jawab salah seorang di antara mereka dari meja kerja.

"Lalu, untuk hari ini?"

"Etto, hari ini kita mendapat enam belas pengajuan baru."

Mendengar betapa banyaknya pekerjaan yang tersendat, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Pikirnya, seharusnya mereka bisa menyelesaikan proses administrasi pengajuan iklan dari dua hari yang lalu. Tapi boss mereka malah sibuk keluyuran di luar kantor. Membuat segala pekerjaan yang ringan terasa sangat berat.

"Jika sampai jam makan siang nanti Naruto masih belum datang juga, biar aku yang tanda tangani persetujuan kontrak-kontrak itu. Jadi besok kita segera bisa melakukan proses syuting dan pemotretan." Ujar Sasuke yang akan mengambil alih agar semua pekerjaan yang berantakan gara-gara Naruto dapat teratasi.

"Baik, Sasuke-san!"

Gedung kantor periklanan tersebut tidaklah terlalu besar nan megah seperti kantor-kantor lain. Kantor tempat Sasuke berkerja hanya memiliki 3 lantai dengan kegunaan masing-masing. Lantai dasar merupakan lantai administratif, sehingga tamu maupun _customer_ bisa membicarakan tentang pengajuan kontrak iklan di sini. Bahkan di lantai 1 tersedia ruang pertemuan jika tamu dan pengunjung ingin bertemu dengan pihak manajemen terkait seperti Sasuke maupun Naruto.

Lantai ke-2 merupakan tempat sarasa dan prasarana bagi para staf kantor untuk melakukan proses syuting maupun sesi pemotretan iklan. Dengan kata lain, lantai ini adalah studio. Sedangkan tempat bekerja staf manajemen berada pada lantai paling atas. Tempat di mana Sasuke biasa menghabiskan kesehariannya untuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen pengajuan periklanan yang masuk.

Setelah memberi arahan singkat kepada seluruh karyawan kantor, Sasuke melangkah kembali menuju ke ruangannya. Di dalam ruangan tersebut memiliki dua meja kerja yang penuhi oleh tumpukan dokumen tebal. Salah satu dari meja tersebut adalah meja kerjanya, sementara yang lain merupakan meja kerja milik Naruto, sang pemilik kantor yang suka bolos.

Setelah masuk ruangan, Sasuke lekas duduk di mejanya. Tangannya menggapai sebuah ponsel pintar yang tergeletak di sana. Ia menghidupkan layar ponsel tersebut, lalu melihat waktu yang tertera.

"Sudah jam segini, kah...?" Gumamnya sendiri.

Terbesit di pikirannya untuk menelpon Naruto lagi. Akan tetapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah lelah mencoba. Dari dua haru yang lalu telah puluhan kali ia menelpon bocah kuning itu, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari panggilannya yang diangkat.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kuatasi sendiri saja semuanya mulai hari ini. Dia benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa diandalkan." Ujarnya lagi setelah menghela nafas berat.

Di saat Sasuke akan memulai apa yang harus ia kerjakan, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan hoodie berwarna hijau masuk membawa sebuah kantung plastik besar dengan barang bawaan yang sangat banyak di dalamnya.

"Ohh... Selamat pagi, si tampan Sasuke yang giat bekerja." Sapanya enteng seraya memakan roti cokelat yang baru saja ia beli dari minimarket.

"Giat bekerja dari Hongkong?!" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Dari Perancis, Sasuke. Dari Perancis." Jawab Naruto sambil menghabiskan rotinya untuk sarapan mengganjal perut.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasuke menyerah menanggapi bocah kuning itu.

"Sebaiknya cepatlah kembali bekerja. Banyak pengajuan yang harus kau tinjau dan tanda tangani. Tanganku mulai pegal menyortir sampah-sampahmu yang sudah menumpuk di mejaku ini." Ujar Sasuke lagi seraya menunjukkan beberapa lembar pengajuan periklanan yang ia genggam.

Naruto melangkah mendekati meja kerja Sasuke. Kedua tangannya meletakkan kantung plastik besar yang penuh dengan cemilan serta minum itu di atas permukaan meja. Kemudian kedua tangannya merogoh ke dalam kantung plastik tersebut, lalu mengambil dua kaleng bir dari sana.

"Untuk hal itu kau tenang saja, Sasuke. Ayo kita minum dulu." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memasang wajah ramah sambil melempar satu bir kalengan itu kepada sahabatnya.

"Santai dari Hongkong?" Tanya Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kesal dibalik wajah stoicnya. Ia menangkap bir kalengan itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dari Perancis, Sasuke. Dari Perancis." Jawab Naruto masih dengan pose senyum lima jarinya.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menyogokku dengan semua cemilan itu, huh...? Rencana rendahan seperti itu tidak akan bisa menipuku. Lagipula, sejak kapan kau mulai minum bir?" Kata Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran bocah berambut kuning itu sejak awal kedatangannya kemari.

Alhasil Naruto tertawa renyah mendapati rencana untuk menyuap Sasuke tidak membuahkan. Pemuda itu lalu menaruh bir kalengan yang ia genggam di atas meja. Naruto pun tersenyum masam.

"Kau benar. Sejak kapan aku suka minum alkohol." Gumamnya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan kaleng menggunakan satu jarinya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu...? Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Lagi-lagi Sasuke melempar sebuah pertanyaan kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia melihat Naruto seperti membawa sebuah beban yang sangat berat.

Pemuda bermata biru itu pun membuang nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah bisa merahasiakan sesuatu dari sahabatnya tersebut. Entah mengapa Sasuke selalu tahu bila ia sedang dalam masalah yang rumit. Terlebih, ikatan yang sudah terjalin di antara mereka bukanlah seumur jagung.

"Ada dua hal yang bagaimanapun harus kukatakan padamu. Hal yang pertama, menyangkut tentang perjanjian suci yang telah kita buat dulu, dan juga tentang Uchiha Obito." Ucap Naruto yang akhirnya mengungkap apa yang membuatnya nampak gelisah.

"Ada apa dengan perjanjian suci itu dan Obito?" Tanya Sasuke dengan alis dahi yang mengernyit.

"Uchiha Obito. Dia memiliki suatu rencana yang masih belum kuketahui. Rencana buruk bagi dunia ini yang berkenaan langsung dengan perjanjian suci dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Aku memiliki hipotesis tersendiri setelah bertemu dengan salah satu kaki tangannya." Ujar Naruto lagi sembari menatap telapak tangan kanannya. Tangan yang pernah menghancurkan jantung seorang vampire berkeping-keping tanpa belas kasih.

"Begitu... Jadi, jelaskan padaku bagaimana pendapatmu." Gumam Sasuke ingin tahu seperti apa hipotesis yang Naruto pikirkan. Secara singkat ia telah mengerti garis besarnya. Tidak perlu cerita yang begitu detil sudah cukup bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk memahami kondisi yang sedang terjadi.

"Bila rencana Obito benar-benar bersentuhan langsung dengan perjanjian suci itu, ada kemungkinan besar bahwa dia akan mencuci otak banyak vampire di seluruh dunia untuk mengingkari larangan tersebut."

". . . . ." Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Singkatnya... Obito akan membentuk aliansi separatis yang akan bersinggungan langsung dengan pihak yang ingin melindungi perjanjian suci itu?" Ucap pewaris keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

"Sepertinya perang besar tidak bisa dihindari. Aku benci untuk mengatakan ini, tapi... Cepat atau lambat, hari itu pasti akan datang." Ungkap Naruto melepaskan segala apa yang ia resahkan. Tangan kanannya tergenggam begitu erat hingga bergetar. Perasaan yang resah nan kesal bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Jika kita terus menyembunyikan jati diri, maka tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sampai menunggu hari itu tiba. Obito membuat perjanjian suci itu berbalik menjadi kelemahan kita." Kata Sasuke menganalisis lebih dalam bagaimana rencana Uchiha Obito akan berjalan. Dan pemikirannya tepat sependapat dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto. Perang belum terjadi, namun mereka sudah dibuat mati langkah.

"Rencana yang sederhana, tapi sangat mengerikan. Kurasa kita tidak akan punya pilihan lain selain menunggu sampai hari itu tiba." Gumam Naruto masih dengan kekesalan yang membuncah di hatinya. Ingin ia memukul permukaan meja keras-keras meluapkan kemarahannya. Tapi sayangnya itu adalah meja kerja milik Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa hal kedua yang harus kuketahui...?" Sasuke bertanya seraya ingin mengetahui hal terakhir yang akan Naruto sampaikan. Karena bocah kuning itu tadi berkata bahwa ada dua hal penting yang harus disampaikan.

"Aahh... Kau benar. Hal kedua yang benar-benar harus kau ketahui adalah..."

Naruto menahan kalimatnya sembari melangkah menuju ke arah pintu ruangan mereka. Setelah tepat berdiri di depan pintu, Naruto sedikit berbalik melirik sahabatnya seraya mengangkat kepalan tangan kirinya. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit penasaran.

"...Kau harus semangat, Sasuke! Karena mulai hari ini, kau akan memegang tanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada tempat ini. Dengan kata lain, kau naik pangkat!"

 _ **TWIIICCTTHH~**_

Seketika pertigaan muncul di dahi pewaris garis keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku tidak butuh naik pangkat! Bilang saja kau mau malas-malasan dan melanjutkan novel gagalmu yang sama sekali tidak berguna itu!" Teriak Sasuke kesal bagai kesetanan keluar dari imej stoicnya.

"Ahihihi. Kau tenang saja, Sasuke. kali ini novelku pasti akan berhasil diterbitkan! Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu. Jaa~"

Setelah terkikik renyah, Naruto keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah dirundung syok berat menyadari bahwa bocah kuning itu adalah sahabatnya. Ia memegangi keningnya yang pusing oleh ulah Naruto.

 _'Novel bodohmu itu sama sekali tak diperlukan dalam menyelamatkan dunia, dasar bodoh...'_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TINGG...**_

Pintu lift apartemen mewah terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang menguap lelah. Waktu yang terus berlalu membuat siang pun berganti sore. Naruto melangkah keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya naik menuju lantai di mana kamarnya berada. Sepanjang perjalanan kemari, isi kepalanya terus-menerus sibuk memikirkan masalah yang datang silih berganti. Hal itu serasa membuatnya merasa lelah dan ingin segera tertidur di kasur kamar yang empuk sebelum melanjutkan novel ringan buatannya lagi. Berhenti tepat di depan kamar apartemennya, Naruto lalu menggenggam knop pintu dan memutarnya.

 _'...Apa aku lupa mengunci pintu tadi?'_ Gumamnya bertanya dalam hati. Sedikit kebingungan saat pintu tersebut langsung terbuka begitu saja.

Keadaan kamar yang masih gelap menyambut kedatangan pemuda pemilik sepasang manik sebiru langit itu. Tanpa banyak memikirkan berbagai hal yang bisa membuatnya semakin lelah, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

Di dalam kamar yang gelap oleh karena lampu yang belum dinyalakan, Naruto melihat ada segelas susu di meja makan. Lantas Naruto melangkah mendekatinya untuk memastikan karena kamarnya agak gelap. Ternyata yang ada di atas permukaan meja itu benar segelas susu. Kebetulan merasa sedang haus, Naruto langsung mengambil lalu meminumnya. Ia melirik ada secarik kertas yang tergeletak di sana.

 _"Segelas susu itu baik untuk kesehatan!"_

Sembari menenggak susu tersebut, Naruto membaca pesan singkat yang tertulis pada kertas kecil itu. Setelah menghabiskan seluruhnya tanpa tersisa, ia langsung menuju kamar tanpa memikirkan apa-apa.

 _ **CEKLEK...**_

Tangannya membuka pintu kamar dan segera menutupnya kembali setelah ia melangkah masuk.

"Ahh... Kau sudah pulang rupanya." Ucap seseorang yang sudah terlebih dulu berbaring di kasur Naruto yang empuk sembari memeluk guling.

"Tadaima..." Jawab Naruto lesu dan segera naik ke atas ranjang tersebut.

Pemuda itu meletakkan tubuhnya yang lelah untuk berbaring di samping seorang gadis berambut pirang. Lalu kedua mata birunya terpejam tenang. Detik demi detik berjalan begitu saja. Akan tetapi tidak lama kemudian kedua mata biru itu terbuka lebar-lebar sesaat setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!"

"Teehee~"

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 4** : Hei, Hatiku mengincarmu!

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

.

.

.

Hai-hai-haaiii semua! Kembali lagi dengan author abal-abal Felix-kun di sini! '–')/

Oh iya, sebelum itu, Felix-kun bukan penulis yang pandai membuat cerita romansa murni. Jadi konflik-konflik rumit tentang percintaan yang sering kali muncul di fanfic lain kemungkinan tidak akan tertuang di sini. Karena itu Felix-kun meminta maaf kepada para pembaca setia sebesar-besarnya atas kelemahan ini T_T

Tapi Felix-kun berharap kalian tetap bisa menikmati fanfic ini ^_^

Dan seperti biasa, Felix-kun serahkan kolom review kepada kalian! Semoga saja ada banyak kritik serta saran yang masuk agar Felix-kun dapat berkembang dan bisa menyajikan banyak fanfic yang lebih berkualitas lagi '–')v

Lalu yang terakhir, terima kasih banyak telah membaca dan mendengar ocehan author abal-abal ini. Felix-kun sayangg kaliaaann c(O,Oc)


	5. Benih Cinta

Balasan mengenai review pembaca pada Chapter 2

 **Kokonoe201** : Iya juga sih jarang ada yang menggunakan pair ini xD

 **Gumizaq** : Justru karena tumben itu makanya Felix-kun coba ohohoho... Jarang-jarang kan Naruto yang malah jadi bossnya '–')v

 **grooty** : Benarkah...? Wahh berarti humornya tersampaikan nih xD

 **Charlote Wibu** : Sering kali nangkep basah adek yang suka tidur di kamar. Jadi terinspirasi dari situ xD

Yosh, beruntung update kali ini bisa kilat. Biasanya dari pengalaman sebelumnya saat mengerjakan The Place Of Hope sangat laaaaama sekali karena kesibukan dan rutinitas. Semoga para pembaca dapat menikmatinya '–')9

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TINGG...**_

Pintu lift apartemen mewah terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang menguap lelah. Waktu yang terus berlalu membuat siang pun berganti sore. Naruto melangkah keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya naik menuju lantai di mana kamarnya berada. Sepanjang perjalanan kemari, isi kepalanya terus-menerus sibuk memikirkan masalah yang datang silih berganti. Hal itu serasa membuatnya merasa lelah dan ingin segera tertidur di kasur kamar yang empuk sebelum melanjutkan novel ringan buatannya lagi. Berhenti tepat di depan kamar apartemennya, Naruto lalu menggenggam knop pintu dan memutarnya.

 _'...Apa aku lupa mengunci pintu tadi?'_ Gumamnya bertanya dalam hati. Sedikit kebingungan saat pintu tersebut langsung terbuka begitu saja.

Keadaan kamar yang masih gelap menyambut kedatangan pemuda pemilik sepasang manik sebiru langit itu. Tanpa banyak memikirkan berbagai hal yang bisa membuatnya semakin lelah, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

Di dalam kamar yang gelap oleh karena lampu yang belum dinyalakan, Naruto melihat ada segelas susu di meja makan. Lantas Naruto melangkah mendekatinya untuk memastikan karena kamarnya agak gelap. Ternyata yang ada di atas permukaan meja itu benar segelas susu. Kebetulan merasa sedang haus, Naruto langsung mengambil lalu meminumnya. Ia melirik ada secarik kertas yang tergeletak di sana.

 _"Segelas susu itu baik untuk kesehatan!"_

Sembari menenggak susu tersebut, Naruto membaca pesan singkat yang tertulis pada kertas kecil itu. Setelah menghabiskan seluruhnya tanpa tersisa, ia langsung menuju kamar tanpa memikirkan apa-apa.

 _ **CEKLEK...**_

Tangannya membuka pintu kamar dan segera menutupnya kembali setelah ia melangkah masuk.

"Ahh... Kau sudah pulang rupanya." Ucap seseorang yang sudah terlebih dulu berbaring di kasur Naruto yang empuk sembari memeluk guling.

"Tadaima..." Jawab Naruto lesu dan segera naik ke atas ranjang tersebut.

Pemuda itu meletakkan tubuhnya yang lelah untuk berbaring di samping seorang gadis berambut pirang. Lalu kedua mata birunya terpejam tenang. Detik demi detik berjalan begitu saja. Akan tetapi tidak lama kemudian kedua mata biru itu terbuka lebar-lebar sesaat setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!"

Naruto sangat terkejut hingga terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak mendapati Shion berbaring di kasur kesayangannya sembari santai memeluk guling menatap kedatangannya.

"Teehee~" Gadis berpose mengetuk keningnya merasa tak berdosa.

"Teehee dari Perancisss?!" Sahut Naruto yang bergegas menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

"Hihihi... Dari Hongkong tahu!"

Naruto menghela nafas berat melihat gadis pirang itu masih saja santai berbaring di atas ranjangnya memeluk guling.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana bisa caramu tahu jika aku tinggal di apartemen ini...?" Tanya Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah sweatdrop menatap gadis itu.

Entah mengapa Naruto jadi sangat kebingungan. Karena perasaan, saat pertemuan pertama mereka di malam itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa pernah memberitahu kepada gadis tersebut alamat serta nomor kamar apartemennya.

"Hooo...? Jadi, kau sangat ingin tahu, hm? Kau sangat penasaran tetang bagaimana caraku bisa menemukan apartemenmu?" Shion malah bertanya balik sambil menggoda pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan pose menggemaskan.

". . . . ."

"Bila kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku akan menyeretmu keluar sekarang." Ucap Naruto masih dengan mimik wajah sweatdrop miliknya.

"T-Tunggu! Iya, iya aku akan mengatakannya sekarang juga! Jadi jangan usir aku, nee?" Sahut Shion yang langsung menurut. Takut bila Naruto mengusirnya dari sini. Akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat tubuhnya yang terbaring untuk duduk di atas kasur Naruto yang empuk.

"Setelah malam itu, aku pulang ke apartemenku lalu pergi tidur. Tapi aku malah kesiangan dan akhirnya bolos sekolah. Karena jenuh di apartemen sendirian, aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu. B-Bukan berarti aku ini kangen padamu nee?! Maaf saja, jadi jangan salah paham!" Ungkap Shion menjelaskan kronologi buatannya sembari memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak ke-pede-an. Tentu dengan sedikit rona yang muncul pada wajah putih nan mulus tanpa make-up tersebut.

"Saat aku mencoba mencari di mana letak tempat tinggalmu di kota yang luas ini, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pandangan sama sekali. Jadi aku memutuskan pergi ke kantor polisi terdekat dan bertanya kepada petugas wanita di sana tentang tempat tinggalmu. Ketika aku menyebut Uzumaki, sepertinya petugas wanita itu langsung tahu bahwa yang kumaksud adalah dirimu! Jadi dia lah yang menunjukkan alamat sekitar sini. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, dia sempat menceramahiku agar tidak keluar malam-malam sendirian lagi. Hueehh..." Lanjut Shion lagi.

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, membuat Naruto hanya bisa melongo. Ia hanya baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat super-duper-triple aneh. Sampai bertanya kepada polisi setempat hanya karena ingin tahu alamat apartemen ini. Jika yang Shion maksud dengan polisi wanita, Naruto pikir pasti itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Ia malah jadi penasaran apa saja yang gadis itu ceritakan kepada Sakura sampai-sampai temannya tersebut langsung memberikan alamat tempat tinggalnya. Naruto khawatir nanti Shion bercerita tentang yang aneh-aneh. Itu saja langsung membuat Naruto merinding disko.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu mengetahui nomor kamarku...? Apa kau sama sekali tidak takut bila ternyata salah kamar dan malah masuk ke kamar orang lain...?" Naruto bertanya keheranan. Sebab gadis aneh itu langsung saja menyelinap masuk ke kamar orang, membuatkan segelas susu, lalu tidur di atas kasur kamar orang tersebut.

"Ahh... Kalau masalah itu, petugas polisi wanita yang aku temui tadi bilang bahwa yang memiliki nama Uzumaki di kota ini hanyalah satu orang. Jadi aku harus berterima kasih pada papan nama yang bertuliskan Uzumaki di luar sana." Ungkap Shion.

"Sebaiknya aku harus melepas papan nama itu..." Ujar Naruto seraya menghela nafas panjang. Bila ia melepas papan nama itu nanti, Shion pasti tidak akan bisa mengetahui di mana lokasi kamarnya berada.

"Hihihi... Iya lepas saja bila kau mau. Soalnya aku sudah hafal sebelah mana letak kamarmu. Jadi besok aku bisa kemari lagi." Sahut gadis itu menanggapi apa yang Naruto katakan barusan.

". . . . . ."

Sedangkan Naruto lagi-lagi melongo mendengar jawaban Shion. Benar juga. Meski ia membuang papan namanya di luar sekali pun, gadis itu pasti bisa kembali ke sini karena sudah hafal tempatnya.

Suasana lorong apartemen mewah ini begitu sepi. Jarang ada orang lain yang terlihat berlalu-lalang di antara koridor. Tidak lama berselang pintu apartemen Naruto terbuka. Menampakkan pemuda itu sedang menenteng Shion bagai sedang menenteng anak kucing. Lalu Naruto meletakkan gadis yang tengah mewek tersebut di luar sana.

"K-Kau bilang tidak akan mengusirku bila kujelaskan semuanya padamuu." Ujar Shion dengan wajah meweknya sembari menggunakan jurus puppy-eyes miliknya. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh banyak terhadap Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah berkata bahwa aku tidak akan mengusirmu. Jadi pulanglah dan selamat menikmati harimu."

 _ **BLAMM...**_

Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya. Meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang tersebut di luar sana sendirian. Sudah lama Shion berdiri di depan pintu Naruto, tanpa menampakkan bahwa ia akan pergi dari sana. Sore yang indah pun berganti malam. Meski waktu tetap berjalan, Shion masih belum menyerah menunggu seorang pemuda yang sangat ingin ia temui.

Hingga pada akhirnya pintu itu kembali terbuka sedikit. Naruto mengintip dari celah pintu tersebut untuk memastikan Shion sudah pulang. Tetapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Gadis itu masih di sana. Masih berdiri berjam-jam menunggu sendirian di depan pintunya. Shion hanya melempar sebuah senyuman kecil dikala kakinya sudah hampir tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Menyadari gadis itu masih saja tidak mau menyerah, malah membuat Naruto sangat merasa bersalah. Sorot matanya perlahan berubah menjadi sayu menatap gadis manis tersebut. Naruto pun membuka lebar pintu apartemennya untuk menemui Shion.

"Ini sudah malam. Aku... Akan mengantarmu pulang." Gumam Naruto sembari mengusap-usap tengkuk lehernya.

Nada yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar terdengar bahwa ia sungguh sangat merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis itu seperti ini. Yah, karena Naruto tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Ia mengira bahwa Shion akan segera pergi dari sana sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu. Namun tanpa ia sangka, Shion masih berdiri menunggu dirinya luar di sana.

"A-Ano... Etto..."

Kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Shion terhalang oleh rasa malu. Ada rona merah di antara pipinya. Gadis itu tak mampu mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin ia katakan. Shion begitu malu untuk mengakuinya. Jadi, bila tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, ia hanya perlu menggunakan sebuah kode isyarat. Shion membuka kedua tangannya mengarah kepada Naruto, seolah ia ingin meminta untuk digendong oleh pemuda tersebut.

Mengerti tentang kode yang Shion berikan, secara normal Naruto ingin menolaknya. Tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa kaki gadis itu pasti sedang mati rasa dan sulit digerakkan akibat berdiri selama berjam-jam lamanya. Terlihat dari kedua kaki mungilnya yang sedikit bergetar semenjak tadi. Belum lagi, hal itu terjadi oleh karena Naruto. Tentu ia tak kuasa menolak permintaan gadis manis itu setelah membuatnya jadi begini.

Naruto pun tersenyum sayu menatap Shion dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menutup pintu apartemennya, lalu mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Naruto membungkuk membelakanginya sembari berkata, "Naiklah..."

"U-Umm..!" Shion mengangguk senang beserta wajahnya yang semakin saja merona.

Perlahan Shion menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada Naruto dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di antara leher pemuda tersebut. Dengan lembut pun Naruto mulai mengangkat tubuh Shion untuk menggendongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TINGG...**_

Pintu lift terbuka, dan kedua kaki Naruto mulai melangkah. Lift itu mengantarkan mereka berdua ke lantai dasar. Ketika mereka berdua telah meninggalkan apartemen mewah tersebut, Naruto berbisik kepada Shion yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku... Minta maaf." Gumamnya dengan suara pelan. Naruto merasa dirinya memang harus meminta maaf kepada gadis manis itu apapun yang terjadi.

Tetapi Shion menggeleng lemah. Ia hanya diam seraya memeluk leher Naruto lebih dalam. Ada bulir-bulir air mata yang menumpuk di sudut pelupuk mata. Shion memejamkan kedua manik lavender yang indah itu sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto yang tengah menggendong dirinya.

 _'Dia memang... Gadis yang tidak mengerti kata menyerah.'_ Pikir Naruto yang tersenyum sayu melirik Shion dalam setiap langkahnya mengantarkan gadis itu pulang.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengenal kepribadian gadis aneh itu lebih dalam. Bukan karena ia tidak suka terlalu dekat dengan gadis tersebut. Naruto hanya tidak terbiasa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu lebih suka menutup diri dari keramaian.

"...Apartemenku ada di sebelah sana. Lima blok dari sini." Ucap Shion dengan suara lirih karena perasaan malu masih melingkupinya. Tetapi masih dapat terdengar oleh pemuda yang saat ini tengah menggendongnya.

"Aku mengerti..." Jawab Naruto dengan suara yang pelan juga.

Entah mengapa suasana di antara mereka menjadi sangat canggung sekarang. Tidak seperti ketika mereka saling berargumen seolah tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Namun kini mereka berdua lebih banyak diam, sembari menikmati sejuknya angin malam.

"Ohh... Naruto, kah?"

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti mendapati seorang petugas polisi wanita berseragam lengkap di depannya. Polisi itu menyapa dirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanya Sakura kepada pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Aku... Sedang mengantar gadis ini pulang." Jawab Naruto lirih sembari melirik Shion yang ada di belakang punggungnya.

"Hmm... Bukankah itu gadis yang tadi siang..." Sakura menyipitkan kedua mata hijau miliknya untuk melihat gadis itu lebih jelas. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, Sakura merasa bahwa gadis itu memang gadis yang tadi menemuinya di kantor kepolisian.

"Se-Selamat malam..." Sapa Shion kepada petugas polisi wanita yang masih muda di depan sana.

"Ahh, ternyata benar kau kekasihnya Naruto yang tadi siang!" Pekik Sakura ketika sudah mengenali wajah manis gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"...Kekasih?" Naruto bertanya dengan raut wajah keheranan.

Dari sini sepertinya Naruto mulai paham situasinya seperti apa. Dugaan yang Naruto khawatirkan ternyata benar. Bahwa gadis itu pasti membicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh kepada Sakura.

"Dia tadi mampir ke kantorku dan menanyakan alamat apartemenmu. Sepertinya dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu bagaimanapun juga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi sebagai laki-laki kau harus menjaga kekasihmu baik-baik!" Ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk ke wajah sahabatnya itu.

"I-Itu benar, Naruto-kun!" Sahut Shion dari belakang sembari makin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah pada pundak Naruto.

"O-Oeii... TOLONG BERHENTILAH MEMBUAT ORANG LAIN SALAH PAHAM TENTANG HUBUNGAN KITA BERDUA!" Pekik Naruto yang juga menjadi tersipu karena mereka dianggap sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Dengar, Sakura. Hubungan kami itu tidak seperti yang-"

"Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa di antara kalian berdua. Tapi sebagai temanmu, aku senang akhirnya kau mulai mau membuka hatimu untuk orang lain. Selama kau mampu memberitahu kekasihmu itu untuk tidak keluyuran malam-malam lagi, aku pasti akan mendukung hubungan kalian!" Kata Sakura yang mencoba menyuruh Naruto agar melarang kekasihnya untuk tidak keluar sendirian tengah malam lagi.

Tetapi itu justru membuat Naruto tidak bisa menjelaskan hubungan yang sebenarnya di antara dirinya dengan Shion. Naruto serasa ingin menangis dalam hati mengingat sahabatnya itu semakin salah paham tentang hubungan ini.

"Hahhh... Sebaiknya kau memang harus membuka hatimu seperti ini, Naruto. Akan sangat lucu bila kakek-kakek sepertimu masih belum punya pasangan, iya kan?" Sakura menghela nafas mengingatkan Naruto akan umurnya yang sudah bukan seumuran jagung.

"Jangan sebut aku kakek-kakek. Aku bahkan jauh terlihat lebih muda darimu, iya kan?" Naruto menggubris pernyataan Sakura dengan nada yang sama persis. Dan perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Hmmpp...!"

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu hanya tak bisa terima bahwa malah Naruto yang terlihat lebih muda darinya, bila mengingat perbedaan umur mereka. Shion hanya diam mendengar dengan seksama obrolan yang terasa mengganjal di antara mereka.

"Ahh, aku harus segera berpatroli kembali. Shikamaru pasti akan marah jika dia tahu aku malah asik mengobrol di sini. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Naruto. Pastikan kau mengantar kekasihmu itu sampai rumah, ya!." Ucap Sakura sembari melangkah melewati mereka untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Umm...! Bye-bye Sakura-san." Sapa Shion seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya pelan dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Bye-byee..." Sakura membalas lambaian gadis tersebut.

 _'JANGAN SOK AKRAB!'_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati yang hanya bisa melihat Shion bertukar sapa dengan sahabatnya.

"Hihihi... Misi sukses!" Kata Shion terkikik geli.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia mulai paham bahwa gadis yang sedang ia gendong, adalah gadis yang sangat merepotkan, begitu pikirnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto memahami karakter Shion. Gadis itu memang gadis yang sangat aneh dan terlihat pemalu, tetapi dia bisa menjadi gadis yang agak agresif ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu tanpa harus menunggu.

Naruto pun juga memahami bahwa Shion merupakan gadis yang hebat. Memiliki perasaan yang tak mau menyerah dalam kehidupan yang sering kali tidak adil ini membuat Shion terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang kuat di mata Naruto. Shion sangat persis dengan tokoh heroine di dalam novel ringan buatannya.

Melihat Sakura yang telah pergi menjauh membuat pemuda itu kembali melangkah. Shion pun kembali memeluk lembut leher Naruto. Suasana di antara mereka berdua pun kembali hening seperti tadi. Tetapi kini dengan guratan senyum tipis di sudut bibir mereka. Entah Naruto ataupun Shion, mereka tersenyum dengan senyuman mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana. Naruto menaiki beberapa anak tangga setelah gadis itu memberitahu di lantai berapa kamarnya berada.

Sampai akhirnya Shion teringat akan obrolan antara pemuda itu dengan Haruno Sakura. Sepertinya mereka saling menyinggung tentang umur dan penampilan. Terlebih lagi, Sakura tadi menyebut Naruto dengan sebutan kakek-kakek. Hal itu justru membuat Shion menjadi penasaran tentang umur Naruto yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui.

"...Sebentar lagi usiaku akan menginjak delapan belas tahun. Kalau aku boleh tahu, berapa usiamu saat ini?" Tanya Shion pelan.

". . . . ."

Sembari kedua kakinya terus melangkah menggendong gadis itu, Naruto sejenak terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"...Umurku dua puluh tiga tahun." Jawab pemuda berambut kuning rancung itu singkat.

"Aku ingin tahu usiamu yang sebenarnya..." Ucap Shion yang sadar bahwa Naruto berbohong lagi kepadanya.

"Sudah kubilang, umurku dua puluh tiga tahun." Ujar Naruto tetap menyangkal.

Lalu kemudian Shion lebih mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh dagu mungilnya ke pundak Naruto.

"Nee... Oshiete..." Ucap Shion lagi. Masih belum mau menyerah untuk mengetahui usia asli Naruto.

Sementara pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Entah mengapa ia serasa tak berkutik berhadapan dengan gadis ini. Naruto selalu saja kalah di saat Shion mulai penasaran dengan sesuatu yang menyangkut tentangnya.

"Dua ratus dua puluh tiga tahun." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Sejujurnya Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa terbuka kepada siapa saja. Dan jangan harap ia akan mau menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi dari orang asing yang baru mengenalnya. Tetapi entah mengapa hanya dengan gadis ini saja, dia kalah telak.

"Hihihi... Ternyata sudah tua, ya." Kata Shion yang justru malah terkikik geli mendengar umur Naruto yang sudah mencapai 223 tahun. Bahkan umur segitu sudah jauh di atas umur kakek-kakek, pikirnya.

"Berisik!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya telah sampai di depan pintu kamar apartemen Shion. Malam pun juga sudah semakin larut. Naruto menurunkan gadis itu dengan hati-hati, lalu berencana untuk segera kembali.

". . . . ."

Tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Mereka berdua justru terdiam di depan pintu tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Suasana terasa menjadi canggung kembali.

"...Apa yang kau tunggu. Cepat masuk dan lekas istirahat." Ucap Naruto sembari mengusap tengkuknya dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"...U-Umm."

Shion hanya mengangguk pelan seraya terus menunduk melihat sepatunya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu yang terus membuncah, karena ini pertama kalinya gadis itu bersama seorang laki-laki. Meskipun hanya sebatas di luar pintu saja.

"Kalau begitu... Aku pamit dulu." Naruto menatap gadis yang tengah menunduk tepat di depannya tersebut. Lalu perlahan kedua kakinya kembali melangkah.

"B-Besok... Bolehkah aku datang lagi ke apartemenmu?" Tanya Shion ketika Naruto sudah jauh melangkah.

Langkah Naruto terhenti mendengar pertanyaan gadis berambut pirang itu. Lalu ia pun berbalik seraya menunjukkan raut wajah sweatdrop.

"Jika kau datang secara menyelinap lagi seperti tadi, jawabannya tidak."

"Heeee...?!" Shion nampak ingin protes saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"...Tapi jika kau datang dengan cara yang lebih normal, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Ujar Naruto.

"Ahh... Dan juga, terima kasih untuk susunya. Kurasa aku memang harus minum susu setiap hari." Lanjutnya lagi seraya melempar senyuman penuh arti.

"B-Begitu ya... Tapi k-kalau setiap hari rasanya..." Gumam Shion sambil memegangi dadanya. Tetapi apa yang ia lakukan justru membuat Naruto terkejut serta terbelalak lebar. Seketika wajah pemuda berambut kuning tersebut memerah.

"A-A-Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bilang susu yang tadi itu adalah..."

"Hihihi... Itu susu sapi yang kubeli di minimarket. Ekspresimu sangat mencurigakan. Dasar... Naruto-kun no ecchi." Ungkap Shion yang terkikik geli telah berhasil menjahili vampire tsundere itu.

Sedangkan wajah Naruto masih saja merona parah. Baru kali ini seorang vampire bangsawan yang sudah hidup lebih dari 200 tahun lamanya dijahili oleh seorang gadis yang baru akan berumur 18 tahun. Pengalamannya dalam hal wanita memang masih belum terlalu banyak seperti para pria kebanyakan. Tetapi gadis kecil itu benar-benar mampu mengacaukan pikirannya. Dan lagi... Mereka masih belum menyadari bahwa apa yang sudah mereka berdua lalui hari ini, makin mempererat ikatan di antara mereka. Baik Naruto maupun Shion belumlah sadar bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Ikatan itu akan terus berkembang.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga benih-benih cinta di antara mereka tumbuh dan bermekaran di musim semi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 5** : Benih Cinta

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

.

Pada sebuah hotel berkelas bintang 5 di kota Konoha, berkumpul banyak wartawan media dan beberapa petugas kepolisian di depan sebuah kamar hotel bernomor 312. Lampu-lampu kamera wartawan yang berkelap-kelip di setiap mereka mengambil gambar membuat ruang kamar itu nampah _meriah_. Meski beberapa petugas dari kepolisian sudah menghimbau para awak media untuk tidak terlalu dekat dulu di tempat kejadian perkara, namun mereka tetap saja ingin menerobos masuk dan mengambil gambar sebanyak yang mereka bisa.

"Kapan perkiraan wanita ini meregang nyawa...?" Tanya Shikamaru yang bersidekap sembari menatap jasad seorang wanita muda yang tergeletak di tengah ranjang kamar itu tanpa busana yang menutupinya.

"Bila melihat dari suhu tubuhnya, kami perkirakan sekitar dua jam yang lalu." Jawab seorang staf ahli kepolisian yang ada di sampingnya.

Shikamaru terus saja memandangi tubuh yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa itu. Bari saja staf kepolisian Konoha mendapatkan informasi dari pihak hotel tentang penemuan jasad seorang wanita muda yang sangat mulus tanpa sehelai pun yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh moleknya. Tanpa basa-basi pihak kepolisian langsung saja meluncur ke lokasi untuk melakukan investigasi. Dan kini, Shikamaru sedang memperhatikan luka bekas gigitan yang ada di leher jasad tersebut.

 _'Kurasa apa yang Naruto katakan akan benar-benar terjadi. Mereke mulai terang-terangan sekarang.'_ Gumam Shikamaru sendiri dalam hati.

Sudah dipastikan besok pagi kasus ini akan muncul di semua stasiun televisi. Kasus penemuan mayat seorang wanita penghibur yang darahnya disedot habis oleh sang pelaku pembunuhan. Bagi Shikamaru, mungkin sudah tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi segala bentuh pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh bangsa vampire. Sudah tidak mungkin bagi pihak kepolisian Konoha untuk memutar alasan yang terus berulang. Karena cepat atau lambat, semua orang pasti akan menyadari bahwa vampire itu benar-benar ada.

Shikamaru berbalik menghadap ke arah para wartawan yang sudah berdesak-desakan ingin mengambil gambar. Ia merasa harus mensterilkan lokasi ini sebelum terlambat. Karena menurut penuturan staf ahli kepolisian yang telah memeriksa tubuh korban, diperkirakan sudah sekitar 2 jam wanita penghibur tersebut tewas terbunuh.

"Segera kosongkan lokasi ini dari para wartawan Katakan pada mereka bahwa kita akan memindahkan jasad itu ke kantor pusat untuk diidentifikasi lebih lanjut." Ujar Shikamaru yang sudah memiliki firasat tak enak.

"Baik!" Jawab petugas di sampingnya.

Namun belum petugas tersebut menjalankan perintah Shikamaru, tiba-tiba saja seorang wartawan berteriak sembari tangannya menunjuk ke arah jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Hei, lihat...! Mayatnya bergerak! Mayat itu bergerak lagi!"

"Astaga, benar! Mayat itu bangun lagi! Apa wanita itu benar-benar sudah mati?!"

Hampir semua wartawan yang tengah meliput di sana histeris dan memasang raut wajah terkejut. Mereka keheranan ketika melihat jasad wanita yang seharusnya telah terbunuh sekitar 2 jam yang lalu itu bangkit dari ranjang.

Shikamaru pun menoleh ke belakang, melihat jasad tersebut benar-benar terbangun dari kematiannya. Lantas Shikamaru berdecih kesal karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Tanpa ia duga ternyata firasat buruk yang sempat ia rasakan kini terjadi. Wanita muda itu menggeram di atas ranjangnya dengan tatapan mata yang mengerikan serta sepasang taring yang cukup panjang di antara gigi-giginya.

"Semua unit, siapkan senjata kalian!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	6. Pemaksaan Yang Manis

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pagi yang cerah di kota Konoha, seorang pria muda bernama Uchiha Sasuke mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya ke dalam sebuah tas kulit berwarna hitam. Ia mempersiapkan apa saja yang harus ia bawa sebelum berangkat ke kantor tempatnya biasa bekerja. Hanya beberapa helai roti selai dan segelas susu sebagai pengganjal perutnya sebelum jam makan siang tiba. Sasuke sudah terbiasa mengkonsumsi sarapan seadanya setiap pagi dikarenakan waktunya yang sangat sibuk.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang." Gumamnya pelan setelah melihat waktu pada jam di tangannya.

Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya yang besar berdisain agak kebaratan. Melangkah menuju ke sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam elegan yang terparkir rapi di halaman rumah. Sasuke membuka pintu kemudi mobil tersebut dan bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam. Tetapi pria muda itu sejenak berhenti setelah direksi matanya menemukan seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depan halaman rumahnya.

"Sakura, kah..."

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya kembali, dan memilih untuk menemui salah seorang petugas kepolisian yang sepertinya sudah menunggu dirinya sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya ada hal penting sehingga membuatmu kemari." Ucap Sasuke seolah telah paham situasi yang terlihat. Karena jarang-jarang Haruno Sakura yang sibuk berpatroli di tengah kota sampai repot-repot menemuinya.

"Shikamaru ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Undangan ini bersifat darurat." Sahut Sakura seraya menyodorkan sebuah surat panggilan resmi dari pihak kepolisian kota Konoha.

Sasuke pun menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menerima undangan tersebut dari Sakura. Tetapi ia agak heran tentang mengapa Shikamaru sampai serepot ini membuat surat resmi hanya untuk memanggilnya ke kantor kepolisian pusat.

"Bukankah dia bisa menelponku tanpa harus membuatmu repot-repot mengantarkannya padaku...?" Tanya pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Shikamaru bilang dia sudah mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali. Tapi telpon darinya tak pernah terangkat. Shikamaru tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya padamu." Jawab Sakura menjelaskan alasan dari Shikamaru.

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke pun merogoh saku celana hitam panjangnya dan menarik sebuah ponsel dari sana. Kemudian ia mencoba mengecek daftar panggilan masuk yang tidak terangkat. Benar saja, ada 10 panggilan tak terangkat dari Shikamaru sejak semalam.

"Ahh, begitu. Ini salahku karena pergi tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Naruto si bodoh itu seenaknya melimpahkan semua pekerjaannya padaku. Aku minta maaf." Ungkap Sasuke mengaku bersalah sampai-sampai melibatkan Sakura, yang pasti memilik banyak tugas hari ini ketimbang hanya sekedar memberikan surat panggilan tersebut kepadanya. Namun Sakura hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Hihihi... Naruto memang suka seperti itu sejak dulu. Aku merasa kalian berdua memang sangat akrab satu sama lain. Lagipula sepertinya Shikamaru memiliki masalah yang sangat mendesak mengenai kota ini. Tentu aku pun tidak bisa diam saja, bukan?" Ujar wanita muda berambut merah jambu sebahu yang berusia 27 tahun tersebut.

"Jika aku punya kesempatan untuk memenggal kepala bocah kuning itu, pasti sudah kulakukan sejak dulu." Gumam Sasuke pelan dengan nada kesal serta pertigaan yang muncul di kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terkikik geli setelah mendengar ocehan pria berambut hitam agak panjang yang nampak berusia 28 tahun tersebut. Sakura berpikir, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, pasti mereka telah melalui banyak hal pada zaman mereka sehingga ikatan yang begitu kuat dapat terjalin di antara mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan soalnya. Jaa~" Sakura berpaling sembari melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan. Wanita berambut merah jambu tersebut melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berpijak.

". . . ."

"...Sakura." Panggil Sasuke tidak lama kemudian.

Mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya, lantas membuat Sakura berhenti melangkahkan kaki dan menoleh kembali kepada pria itu.

"...Terima kasih." Ungkap Sasuke yang tengah memandang salah satu teman lamanya itu.

Namun Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata sehijau emerald indahnya untuk Sasuke. Senyuman kecil pun tidak lupa terselip pada sudut-sudut bibir Sakura kepadanya.

Tidak lama Sasuke mengangkat ponsel yang masih ia genggam. Ia mencoba untuk menelpon seseorang yang mungkin sudah berada di kantor tempatnya bekerja.

"Sepertinya aku akan agak terlambat hari ini. Ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan. Tolong urus semuanya sebelum aku datang." Ucap pria tersebut kepada seseorang melalui telpon ponselnya. Mata Sasuke masih belum lepas dari punggung Sakura yang terlihat sudah jauh melangkah di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **.**

 _ **"Ketika menjalani kehidupan di dunia, itu artinya kita harus siap terseret oleh belenggu rantai yang bernama rutinitas. Kesibukan yang melelahkan terkadang membuat kita sendiri lupa bagaimana caranya bahagia. Jadi, jangan lupa untuk bahagia!" (Felix-kun)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara air kucuran air dari kamar mandi salah satu ruangan apartemen yang besar nan mewah. Di dalamnya, seorang pemuda tanpa busana berdiri termangu sembari kedua tangannya bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi. Matanya terpejam menikmati kucuran air hangat dari shower yang membasahi tubuh atletisnya.

"Hahh... Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi chapter ke enam selesai. Tapi aku malah kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkannya." Gumam pemuda itu mendesah sendirian di dalam sana. Rambut kuningnya jatuh terbasahi oleh air yang terus-menerus mengucur deras. Memikirkan novel ringan buatannya yang lagi-lagi belum rampung.

"Padahal kata publisher bodoh itu harus ada minimal dua belas chapter pada novelku agar bisa diterbitkan. Peraturan dari mana coba... Kusoo..."

Naruto mengoceh sembari mematikan keran shower. Kucuran air hangat pun berhenti membasahi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah handuk putih untuk mengeringkan tubuh basahnya seraya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia pun bergegas pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ingin mengecek apakah ada panggilan masuk tak terjawab dari Sasuke atau tidak.

"Yosh! Sepertinya Sasuke si bodoh itu sama sekali tidak menelponku. Akhirnya aku bisa menuju ke hari-hari penuh mimpi yang indah." Ungkapnya bersama hati yang senang mendapati bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi mengganggunya dengan urusan pekerjaan yang merepotkan.

Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut segera memakai pakaian rumahnya, lalu melempar tubuh itu ke atas ranjang nan empuk kesayangannya. Kedua mata Naruto pun mulai terpejam. Ia ingin tidur selama yanh ia bisa tanpa ada sedikitpun gangguan. Menulis novel memang sangat menguras mental dan tenaganya. Akan tetapi belum lama kedua mata Naruto terpejam, seseorang membunyikan bel apartemennya.

 _ **TING-TUNGG...**_

Namun Naruto nampak tidak begitu menghiraukan suara bel tersebut. Ia tetap berbaring di atas kasur empuk dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam.

 _ **TING-TUNGG...**_

Suara bel itu berbunyi kembali. Naruto yang kesal karena tidurnya mulai terganggu, malah membalikkan badan menghadap ke arah dinding lalu menutupi telinganya menggunakan bantal. Berharap bahwa suara bel tersebut akan lenyap tertelan bumi dengan sendirinya.

 _ **TING-TUNGG!**_

 _ **TING-TUNGG!**_

 _ **TING-TUNGG!**_

 _ **TING-TUNGG!**_

Sepertinya segala hal tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Seseorang di luar sana justru memencet bel apartemennya jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Membuat Naruto manjadi kesal oleh karena tidur cantik paginya diganggu.

"Aarrgghh... Iya iya!" Teriaknya seraya menggaruk kepala.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu melangkah lesu ke arah pintu apartemennya. Ia pikir itu mungkin Sasuke yang akan menyeretnya masuk kantor dengan paksa. Bila hal itu sampai terjadi maka lanjutan novel yang ia tulis tidak akan pernah selesai-selesai, pikirnya dalam hati. Setelah tepat berhenti tepat di depan pintu, Naruto segera membukanya. Ingin tahu siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu vampire malas yang ingin tidur panjang.

". . . ."

"A-Ano... Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu sekarang juga!"

Di depan pintu yang terbuka, nampak seorang gadis berparas manis tanpa make-up berdiri tepat di luar sana. Rambutnya pirang sepanjang pinggul dan mengenakan setelan one-piece berwarna kuning selutut. Gaun casual yang gadis itu kenakan begitu serasi dengan warna rambut panjangnya.

"Ohh... Kau lagi rupanya." Gumam Naruto sweatdrop mendapati lagi-lagi Shion datang menemuinya. Padahal baru semalam mereka bertemu.

Memang benar bila Naruto berkata bahwa gadis itu boleh mampir ke apartemennya lagi asalkan dengan cara yang lebih normal. Tidak seperti kemarin yang menyelinap masuk secara diam-diam dan berbaring santai di ranjangnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Tetapi tidak Naruto sangka bahwa cepat sekali gadis tersebut menemuinya. Padahal ini masih jam 10 pagi.

"Tadi sepertinya kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting...?" Tanya Naruto, penasaran ingin tahu hal penting apa yang ingin gadis pirang itu katakan padanya sehingga mengganggu jam tidur cantiknya pagi ini.

"U-Umm...! Ano... E-Etto..."

Entah mengapa rasanya ada yang tidak beres dengan Shion. Gadis itu malah terbata-bata seraya menunjukkan wajah yang merona. Gerak-geriknya juga tidak seperti biasa. Ia seperti sangat malu untuk mengatakan hal penting yang ingin ia katakan. Tetapi Naruto dengan sabar masih menunggunya.

"A-Ano... Etto... A-Aku..."

". . . ."

"A-Aku... AKU HAMIL!"

"Ahh, begitu rupanya."

". . . ."

". . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . . . . ."

"APAAAAAAAA...?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 6** : Pemaksaan Yang Manis

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedang mewah berwarna hitam melaju memasuki area parkir kantor kepolisian pusat kota Konoha. Mobil itu berhenti setelah terparkir rapih sejajar dengan mobil-mobil yang lain. Tidak lama mesin mobil yang berderu pelan kini telah dimatikan. Kemudian pintu itu terbuka, memunculkan seorang pria muda dari keluarga Uchiha. Mengenakan setelan favorit, yakni kemeja putih lengan panjang bersamaan dengan rompi jas berwarna hitam, membuat penampilannya nampak sama seperti pria-pria berusia 28 tahun pada umumnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Uchiha Sasuke, pria pemilik sedan mewah tersebut segera masuk ke dalam kantor kepolisian yang besar. Tujuannya tentu untuk memenuhi panggilan kepala staf komisaris kepolisian kota Konoha.

 _ **TOK-TOKK...**_

Sasuke mengetuk pintu bertuliskan nama Shikamaru di hadapannya setelah naik ke lantai teratas dari kantor besar ini.

"...Masuk."

Terdengar suara dari dalam sana mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Segera Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menemui seorang kawan lama.

"Ohh, Sasuke..." Gumam Shikamaru dari meja kerjanya. Nampak tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang sahabat yang memang sudah ia undang untuk datang.

"Maaf bila aku harus memanggilmu kemari di sela kesibukanmu. Ada hal penting yang bagaimanapun harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Duduklah di manapun kau mau." Lanjut Shikamaru lagi, mempersilahkan tamunya tersebut untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Tidak perlu. Katakan saja apa yang perlu kita bicarakan. Karena waktuku sangat terbatas." Jawab Sasuke seraya melirik waktu pada jam di tangannya. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, entah mengapa membuat Shikamaru hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Kau dan bocah kuning itu memang sangat mirip, ya. Tapi setidaknya, kau masih mau mengetuk terlebih dahulu pintu bodoh itu sebelum masuk." Ungkap Shikamaru setelah tertawa singkat melihat kemiripan kedua kawan lamanya tersebut.

Tentu Sasuke tahu benar apa maksud Shikamaru. Sifat Naruto memang seperti air yang mengalir. Dia sering kali suka berbuat seenaknya kepada para sahabatnya tanpa rasa sungkan. Membuat para sahabatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Shikamaru menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto kepada Sasuke di atas meja kerjanya. Foto-foto yang memperlihatkan jasad seorang wanita penghibur. Kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit setelah melihat foto tersebut.

"Aku yakin Naruto pasti telah memberitahu padamu. Tentang apa yang sedang Uchiha Obito rencanakan pada dunia yang tenang ini." Kata Shikamaru saat menatap Sasuke yang hanya terpaku melihat beberapa foto yang ia tunjukkan.

Tiga foto pertama memperlihatkan jasad seorang wanita muda yang terbunuh pada sebuah kamar hotel. Tubuhnya mulus tanpa tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun. Lalu tiga foto yang lain memperlihatkan jasad wanita penghibur tersebut dengan banyak luka tembak. Membuat tubuh yang awalnya sangat mulus itu, kini diendap banyak lubang bekas peluru bersarang beserta darah merah yang terciprat ke mana-mana.

Dari apa yang sempat Naruto beritahu padanya, tanpa banyak bertanya Sasuke mengerti bagaimana situasi yang terjadi di tempat kejadian perkara tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti ada berapa banyak tersangka yang terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan ini. Tetapi menurut penuturan resepsionis hotel, empat pria memesan kamar tersebut dan datang bersama dengan wanita ini. Dan aku yakin, bahwa semua pelakunya adalah... Vampire." Ujar Shikamaru mengungkapkan pendapatnya yang tidak diragukan lagi sangat logis dan berdasar.

"Lalu wanita ini bangkit dari kematiannya..." Gumam Sasuke yang sudah sangat paham situasi yang terjadi melalui foto-foto dari Shikamaru.

"Tepat sekali." Jawab Shikamaru mengiyakan hipotesis dari kawan lamanya tersebut.

Bukan tanpa alasan mendasar mengapa Shikamaru sangat harus mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru sangat tahu bagaimana tingginya daya intelijensitas yang Sasuke miliki. Sama-sama pemilik IQ tertinggi yang ada di kota ini, Shikamaru berharap mendapatkan solusi dari diskusi mereka berdua untuk mencegah malapetaka yang Naruto katakan akan terjadi.

"...Berapa banyak yang sudah menjadi korban dari pergerakan kelompok separatis yang Obito pimpin?" Tanya Sasuke sembari bersidekap memegangi dagunya.

"Sejauh ini masih ada dua korban termasuk wanita itu. Tapi tentu mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ saja. Perkiraanku, pasti akan ada ratusan hingga ribuan penduduk yang tewas di tangan mereka. Obito si brengsek itu sedang mengumpulkan pasukan abadinya." Jawab Shikamaru. Terdengar nada-nada kekesalan yang terdengar melalui serak suaranya.

"Menggunakan penduduk tak berdosa sebagai pasukan abadinya, kah..." Gumam Sasuke pelan menelaah perkataan Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua sudah dapat menangkap bagaimana alur masalah ini akan berjalan. Dengan menggunakan kaki tangan suruhannya, Obito akan membunuh lebih banyak lagi penduduk kota. Lalu menjadikan mereka sebagai tambahan kekuatan kaki tangan yang baru. Akan tetapi, ada satu plot kosong yang tidak bisa Shikamaru maupun Sasuke pecahkan. Yaitu, tujuan dari Uchiha Obito yang sebenarnya kepada nasib dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

.

.

.

"Tadi sepertinya kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting...?" Tanya Naruto, penasaran ingin tahu hal penting apa yang ingin Shion katakan padanya sehingga mengganggu rencana untuk tidur di pagi ini.

"U-Umm...!" Shion menangguk dengan terbata. Tapi entah mengapa wajah putihnya tiba-tiba menjadi bersemu. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya juga nampak aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu sangat malu untuk mengatakan hal penting yang harus ia katakan kepada Naruto.

"A-Ano... Etto... A-Aku..."

". . . ."

"A-Aku... AKU HAMIL!"

"Ahh, begitu rupanya." Jawab Naruto singkat dengan ekspresi datar.

Apa yang baru saja Shion ungkapkan masih belum terproses secara sempurna pada otaknya. Baik Naruto maupun Shion terdiam. Suasana di antara mereka pun menjadi begitu hening. Hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

". . . ."

". . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . . . . ."

"APAAAAAAAA...?!"

Sampai akhirnya Naruto terperanjat oleh perkataan gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Kedua mata birunya terbelalak lebar disertai wajahnya yang memerah mendengar bahwa Shion sedang hamil.

"A-A-Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?! Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa h-h-ha-hamil?!"

Naruto bertanya dengan gelagapan. Pemuda itu bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Karena ini pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang berkata bahwa dia sedang hamil kepadanya. Selain syok dan sangat terkejut, Naruto juga dilanda kebingungan mendengar perkataan Shion. Karena Naruto tidak merasa telah melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_ kepada gadis tersebut.

Masih tersipu parah sehabis mengatan hal yang seperti tadi secara tiba-tiba kepada Naruto, Shion menutupi wajah merahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"A-Anoo... B-Bukankah memang sudah sewajarnya, ka-kalau seorang gadis akan h-ha-hamil setelah masuk ke kamar apartemen kekasihnya?" Tanya Shion terbata-bata masih sangat malu atas kejadian ini. Ia melirik Naruto di antara jari-jari tangan yang menutupi wajah merahnya.

"...Ehh?"

Tetapi setelah mendengar pertanyaan aneh gadis itu, langsung saja wajah Naruto yang tadinya ikut tersipu, menjadi datar. Sweatdrop malahan.

"Tunggu. Justru jalan pemikiranmu itu yang tidak wajar." Ungkap Naruto dengan raut wajah sweatdrop.

"E-Ehh...? J-Jadi, aku tidak hamil...?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Silakan periksakan ke dokter kandungan bila tak percaya!" Pekik Naruto cepat. Tidak percaya masih pagi begini gadis itu sudah hampir membuatnya terkejut pingsan.

"Ohh... Jadi begitu rupanya, ya." Gumam Shion berpose tidak tahu seraya menunjukkan mimik wajah innocent.

"Hihihi... Teehee~" Lanjut gadis manis berambut pirang tersebut terkikik malu sambil mengetuk jidatnya.

 _'Teehee dari Perancisss!'_ Jerit Naruto dari dalam hati melihat sikap Shion yang hanya terkikik dengan wajah tak berdosa seperti itu.

"Astaga, sebenarnya aku ini hidup di zaman apa hingga masuk ke kamar laki-laki saja bisa langsung hamil... Lagipula, tadi kau bilang, kekasih?"

"U-Umm... K-Kita kan... Sepasang kekasih. Kata Sakura-san seperti itu..." Jawab Shion malu-malu seraya memainkan dua jarinya.

 _'BUKANKAH ITU KARENA ULAHMU SENDIRI SAKURA JADI SALAH PAHAM TENTANG HUBUNGAN KITAAA!'_ Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Sekali lagi Naruto ingin sekali menangis dalam hati setelah mendengar jawaban yang Shion berikan. Pemuda tersebut hanya bisa menepuk wajahnya sendiri sehingga hanya gelap yang bisa ia lihat. Itu dapat membuatnya bisa sedikit tenang dari syok yang melanda jantungnya.

"A-Apa... Kau tidak mau punya k-kekasih sepertiku..." Tanya Shion sembari menutupi mulutnya dan melemparkan tatapan malu-malu kepada pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya.

Naruto sudah tahu bila Shion adalah seorang gadis teraneh dari semua gadis yang pernah ia kenal. Tapi, oh ayolah... Keanehan gadis pirang itu sudah di luar batas logika. Pantas jika hampir semua orang yang kenal dengan dirinya malah menjauhinya.

". . . . ."

Pemuda tersebut terdiam sejenak di kala ia mengintip Shion dari sela-sela jarinya. Ia baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

Jadi karena sifatnya yang aneh itulah yang membuat Shion dijauhi oleh semua teman-temannya...

Jadi karena kepribadian yang sudah di luar batas nalar itulah yang membuat Shion sendirian...

 _'Dia... Hanya kesepian...'_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati saat menatap sayu gadis tersebut.

Entah mengapa ada rasa sesal di hatinya karena baru menyadari semua hal yang sebenarnya sangat sesederhana itu. Tentang mengapa Shion selalu datang dan datang kepada dirinya dengan membuat onar. Karena hanya dirinya lah, satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mau mengakui keberadaannya. Hanya Naruto lah yang benar-benar mau menerima gadis tersebut apa adanya. Tanpa uang... Tanpa syarat apapun... Ia mau menerima Shion sebagai temannya.

Karena mungkin, itu lah yang membuat Shion selalu ingin berada di dekatnya. Berada di samping seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Di saat seluruh dunia menolak keberadaannya.

Naruto melepas tangan kiri yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu menatap sayu ke arah gadis manis tersebut. Menatap sepasang manik lavender di sana dalam-dalam penuh arti.

"Yah... Aku mau. Mulai sekarang aku adalah, kekasihmu." Ucap Naruto pelan dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

". . . . ."

Gadis berparas manis itu terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa bergejolak. Serasa ada kupu-kupu di perutnya. Shion memandang ke arah sepasang mata indah sebiru saffir di depannya dengan rasa gembira yang meluap-luap. Hingga tanpa terasa setetes air mata terlinang jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya.

"Ya-... YATTAAAA~"

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut langsung menabrakkan diri kepada pemuda di hadapannya ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan begitu erat. Seolah tak mau melepaskannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menyadari gadis itu begitu senang. Ia tak tahu bagaimana jalan kehidupannya nanti. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya ingin menghibur hati yang sudah lelah pada dunia ini. Naruto hanya ingin menemani Shion semampu yang ia bisa. Mungkin pilihan yang Naruto ambil akan membuatnya terjebak oleh perasaan cinta kepada seorang manusia yang jelas-jelas berbeda alam dengan dirinya. Bahkan jika mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama sekalipun, Shion akan menua, sementara Naruto tidak.

Ada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto akan menanggung beban kesedihan saat melihat Shion menua dan mati mendahuluinya. Naruto sadar benar akan resiko yang akan ia tanggung. Tetapi pemuda berhati lembut itu sudah tak peduli lagi. Bila ini dapat membuat Shion bahagia, Naruto akan terima semua konsekuensi yang ada.

Bahkan bila seisi dunia ini menolak hubungan mereka sekali pun... Naruto akan melawan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 6** : Pemaksaan Yang Manis

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	7. Rasakan Itu!

Yahallooo... Felix-kun balik lagi nih!

Special thanks untuk para reviewer **rachmanfatur.161** , **AbL3h Namikaze** , **L. RISA** dan **Gumizaq** pada chapter 5 dan 6 kemarin. Review dari para pembaca memang obat pengemangat yang alami buat para author untuk melanjutkan sebuah fanfict. ^_^

Tanpa panjang-panjang jadi Felix-kun ucapkan selamat membaca dan salam Sport7 '–')7

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-Apa... Kau tidak mau punya k-kekasih sepertiku..." Tanya Shion sembari menutupi mulutnya dan melemparkan tatapan malu-malu kepada pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya.

Naruto sudah tahu bila Shion adalah seorang gadis teraneh dari semua gadis yang pernah ia kenal. Tapi, oh ayolah... Keanehan gadis pirang itu sudah di luar batas logika. Pantas jika hampir semua orang yang kenal dengan dirinya malah menjauhinya.

". . . . ."

Pemuda tersebut terdiam sejenak di kala ia mengintip Shion dari sela-sela jarinya. Ia baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

Jadi karena sifatnya yang aneh itulah yang membuat Shion dijauhi oleh semua teman-temannya...

Jadi karena kepribadian yang sudah di luar batas nalar itulah yang membuat Shion sendirian...

 _'Dia... Hanya kesepian...'_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati saat menatap sayu gadis tersebut.

Entah mengapa ada rasa sesal di hatinya karena baru menyadari semua hal yang sebenarnya sangat sesederhana itu. Tentang mengapa Shion selalu datang dan datang kepada dirinya dengan membuat onar. Karena hanya dirinya lah, satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mau mengakui keberadaannya. Hanya Naruto lah yang benar-benar mau menerima gadis tersebut apa adanya. Tanpa uang... Tanpa syarat apapun... Ia mau menerima Shion sebagai temannya.

Karena mungkin, itu lah yang membuat Shion selalu ingin berada di dekatnya. Berada di samping seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Di saat seluruh dunia menolak keberadaannya.

Naruto melepas tangan kiri yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu menatap sayu ke arah gadis manis tersebut. Menatap sepasang manik lavender di sana dalam-dalam penuh arti.

"Yah... Aku mau. Mulai sekarang aku adalah, kekasihmu." Ucap Naruto pelan dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

". . . . ."

Gadis berparas manis itu terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa bergejolak. Serasa ada kupu-kupu di perutnya. Shion memandang ke arah sepasang mata indah sebiru saffir di depannya dengan rasa gembira yang meluap-luap. Hingga tanpa terasa setetes air mata terlinang jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya.

"Ya-... YATTAAAA~"

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut langsung menabrakkan diri kepada pemuda di hadapannya ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan begitu erat. Seolah tak mau melepaskannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menyadari gadis itu begitu senang. Ia tak tahu bagaimana jalan kehidupannya nanti. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya ingin menghibur hati yang sudah lelah pada dunia ini. Naruto hanya ingin menemani Shion semampu yang ia bisa. Mungkin pilihan yang Naruto ambil akan membuatnya terjebak oleh perasaan cinta kepada seorang manusia yang jelas-jelas berbeda alam dengan dirinya. Bahkan jika mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama sekalipun, Shion akan menua, sementara Naruto tidak.

Ada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto akan menanggung beban kesedihan saat melihat Shion menua dan mati mendahuluinya. Naruto sadar benar akan resiko yang akan ia tanggung. Tetapi pemuda berhati lembut itu sudah tak peduli lagi. Bila ini dapat membuat Shion bahagia, Naruto akan terima semua konsekuensi yang ada.

Bahkan bila seisi dunia ini menolak hubungan mereka sekali pun... Naruto akan melawan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada di dalam ruangan kerja Shikamaru. Lantai teratas pada

"...Berapa banyak yang sudah menjadi korban dari pergerakan kelompok separatis yang Obito pimpin?" Tanya Sasuke sembari bersidekap memegangi dagunya.

"Sejauh ini masih ada dua korban termasuk wanita itu. Tapi tentu mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ saja. Perkiraanku, pasti akan ada ratusan hingga ribuan penduduk yang tewas di tangan mereka. Obito si brengsek itu sedang mengumpulkan pasukan abadinya." Jawab Shikamaru. Terdengar nada-nada kekesalan yang terdengar melalui serak suaranya.

"Menggunakan penduduk tak berdosa sebagai pasukan abadinya, kah..." Gumam Sasuke pelan menelaah perkataan Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua sudah dapat menangkap bagaimana alur masalah ini akan berjalan. Dengan menggunakan kaki tangan suruhannya, Obito akan membunuh lebih banyak lagi penduduk kota. Lalu menjadikan mereka sebagai tambahan kekuatan kaki tangan yang baru. Akan tetapi, ada satu plot kosong yang tidak bisa Shikamaru maupun Sasuke pecahkan. Yaitu, tujuan dari Uchiha Obito yang sebenarnya kepada nasib dunia ini.

"Sesaat setelah Naruto mengatakan masalah ini kepadaku, tentu aku tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Segera kuterjunkan beberapa staf terbaik untuk menggali informasi tentang di mana dan apa yang sedang Uchiha Obito lakukan. Pada Januari lalu, kami mendapat kabar bahwa dia sedang berada di London. Tentang apa saja yang dia lakukan di sana sudah di luar koneksi kami. Jadi kali ini, kuharap bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang di mana Obito berada, dan mengetahui seluruh agendanya pada hari-hari ke depan. Dengan begitu Uchiha Obito sepenuhnya ada dalam pengawasanku." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Pria berambut nanas yang saat ini telah berusia 29 tahun tersebut mengungkap seluruh rencana yang sementara ini bisa ia buat. Bila itu kepada Sasuke ataupun Naruto, dirinya tak pernah ragu untuk mengatakan semuanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua selalu bisa melengkapi argumen dan solusi Shikamaru dalam setiap masalah besar di kota ini.

Setelah mendengar rencana yang sudah Shikamaru jalankan, Sasuke diam bersidekap sembari menggigit kuku jempolnya. Bagai nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 **TOK-TOKK...**

Tidak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Shikamaru tidak tahu pasti siapa di luar sana, karena hanya Uchiha Sasuke saja yang ia kirimi surat panggilan. Tetapi komisaris kepolisian kota Konoha tersebut tetap mempersilakannya untuk masuk. Pintu pun terbuka, dan seorang petugas polisi wanita datang dengan membawa sepucuk surat di tangannya.

"Maaf bila aku mengganggu. Shikamaru, surat laporan dari mereka telah tiba. Sebaiknya kita segera membuka dan membaca isinya." Ucap Sakura seraya menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada pria yang sebenarnya adalah atasannya.

Ketika Sakura menyerahkan surat itu, kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit. Karena sepintas ia melihat bahwa tulisan tangan dari pihak pengirim menuliskan nama Haruno Sakura beserta alamat rumah wanita muda tersebut sebagai tujuan. Sasuke heran mengapa surat laporan itu tidak tertuju langsung kepada kantor kepolisian pusat ini.

"Ohh, kebetulan sekali. Ternyata mereka lebih bekerja lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Mumpung Sasuke sedang berada di sini juga, jadi lebih baik segera kubuka." Ujar Shikamaru bersama dengan senyum senangnya mendapati staf terbaiknya yang terpencar di beberapa tempat mampu mengirimkan informasi secepat ini.

"Tapi surat itu... Tidak terlihat seperti surat laporan resmi pada umumnya. Apa itu benar-benar berisikan informasi mengenai Uchiha Obito...?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Lantas Shikamaru dan Sakura terkikik geli setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari sekretaris terpercaya Naruto tersebut.

"Haha... Benar. Ini adalah surat cinta yang ditujukan untuk Sakura." Ungkap Shikamaru sehabis membuka dan mengeluarkan isi dari amplop putih sederhana di tangannya. Sakura pun masih terkikik pelan.

Sasuke jadi semakin mengernyit dahi saat Shikamaru menunjukkan isi tulisan dari selembar kertas tersebut. Bagaimanapun, surat itu memang surat cinta yang berisikan berbagai pujian dan ungkapan rindu dari seseorang untuk Haruno Sakura. Ada yang aneh, pikir Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

Tidak lama kemudian Shikamaru mengambil sebuah korek yang biasa dibuat untuk menyulut rokoknya. Shikamaru memantik korek tersebut hingga menyala, lalu membakar sudut kanan paling bawah dari surat cinta untuk Sakura yang dipegangnya.

 _'Dia membakarnya...'_ Gumam Sasuke dalam hati dengan rasa heran yang masih belum hilang.

Namun meski Shikamaru menyulut pucuk terbawah surat yang ia dapat, Shikamaru tidak membakar seluruhnya. Hanya pucuknya saja yang dibiarkan termakan oleh api, lalu ia memadamkan api tersebut menggunakan dua jari.

"Ini memang surat cinta yang ditujukan untuk staf polisi tercantik di kantor ini..." Gumam Shikamaru sembari menahan kalimatnya.

Ia menggesek bagian kertas yang sudah termakan api menggunakan telapak tangan, lalu dengan hati-hati Shikamaru mulai memisahkan kertas tersebut bagai membagi tisu menjadi dua lembar.

"...Tapi di belakang surat cinta ini, ada surat lain berisikan informasi yang tertuju untukku." Lanjut Shikamaru lagi seraya menunjukkan surat yang kini terpisah menjadi dua lembar kertas kepada Sasuke. Yang satunya memang surat cinta, sedangkan kertas yang lain nampak seperti kertas tersembunyi yang kosong tanpa ada coretan apapun di sana.

Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke agak terkejut. Pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut melirik Sakura di sampingnya yang memberikan sebuah tabung kecil sebesar jempol orang dewasa yang berisikan minyak goreng.

Shikamaru meremas surat cinta yang ada pada tangan kirinya dan membuang surat itu ke tempat sampah. Sedangkan lembaran kertas kosong yang lain ia letakkan di atas permukaan meja kerjanya sembari menerima tabung berisikan cairan minyak goreng dari Sakura.

Tanpa membuang waktu pria berambut nanas itu segera membuka tutup tabung yang dipegangnya, lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke atas kertas tersebut hingga menjadi basah. Sasuke masih diam terus memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang sedang Shikamaru lakukan.

 _'Jadi begitu rupanya...'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati seolah telah mengerti.

Tidak lama selembar kertas putih kosong yang basah akibat cairan di sana perlahan-lahan menampakkan tulisan yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak dapat terlihat.

"Mata-mata yang kukirim untuk mencari informasi tentang Uchiha Obito menggunakan tinta khusus. Meski terbasahi dengan air biasa tidak akan membuat tinta ini muncul kecuali bila kita membasahinya dengan minyak." Ujar Shikamaru tersenyum kecil memamerkan hasil kerja kepolisian Konoha.

"Tapi kenapa harus sebuah surat...? Bukankah langsung mengirimkannya lewat email kantor akan jauh lebih mudah dan sederhana...?" Tanya Sasuke ingin tahu mengapa mereka harus serepot itu dengan menyiapkan trik-trik yang rumit.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya bukan? Bahwa hampir separuh dari staf kepolisian yang bekerja di kantor, adalah vampire. Kita tidak tahu siapa saja yang sudah terpengaruh oleh konspirasi Obito. Selalu ada yang namanya kemungkinan, bahwa beberapa dari anak buahku sendiri memiliki pemikiran separatis dan sepaham dengan rencana Obito. Tidak mengirim informasi melalui email kantor dan menggunakan trik seperti ini, justru akan meminimalisir terjadinya kebocoran informasi. Bukan berarti aku tidak percaya sepenuhnya kepada seluruh bawahanku. Hanya saja sebagai seorang pemimpin, aku harus memastikan rencanaku seratus persen berhasil."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menjelaskan secara panjang lebar kepada Sasuke tentang apa yang ada di dalam otak jeniusnya itu. Bahkan untuk seorang Sasuke yang sangat pintar saja tidak mampu mengikuti arus pemikiran pria berambut nanas tersebut. Meski nampak seperti orang yang mudah mengeluh tentang masalah-masalah yang ada, tetapi sebenarnya Shikamaru bukanlah orang biasa.

"Dengan kata lain, mata-mata yang kau terjunkan mengirim sebuah surat cinta pengalihan lalu mengirimnya kepada salah seorang yang benar-benar seratus persen bisa kau percaya di sini untuk menerima surat tersebut. Semua itu kau lakukan demi menghindari jatuhnya surat yang berisikan informasi penting kepada bawahanmu di kantor ini, yang mungkin saja telah terkontaminasi oleh pemahaman separatis Uchiha Obito." Kata Sasuke untuk lebih memastikan.

"...Tepat sekali." Gumam Shikamaru seraya membalik arah surat tersebut agar bisa terbaca oleh Sasuke.

[ _"Tanggal 29 April, pameran seni rupa tahunan, di Ballroom hotel Sangri-La Konoha."_ ]

Sasuke membaca isi surat rahasia tersebut setelah Shikamaru membalik arah surat itu kepadanya. Dan lagi-lagi kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit sesudah menyadari informasi itu.

"Jadi sekitar dua minggu lagi..." Sasuke menahan kalimatnya sembari menatap ke arah pria yang saat ini menjabat sebagai kepala komisaris kantor kepolisian pusat di depannya.

"...Obito akan muncul di Konoha." Sahut Shikamaru menguatkan dugaan yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha, 14 April 2019__

Hari-hari di musim semi terasa silih berganti dengan cepat. Bunga-bunga Sakura di sepanjang taman tentu sudah bermekaran sejak beberapa saat musim semi datang. Udara yang tidak terlalu dingin maupun terlalu panas tentu menjadi sangat pas dan nyaman bagi sebagian besar penduduk Jepang. Terutama di kota Konoha.

Seperti pagi biasanya, Naruto mengurung diri di apartemennya yang gelap untuk melanjutkan novel ringan buatannya. Terduduk di bawah jendela dan bersandar pada dindingnya tanpa menyalakan lampu, sudah membuat Naruto merasa nyaman melakukan rutinitas yang setiap hari lakukan. Di dalam ruangan yang gelap ini, jari-jemarinya lihai bergerak pada laptop di atas pangkuannya. Meski sesekali ia harus diam sejenak untuk mencari ide-ide baru yang ia perlukan.

Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering. Tanda ia mendapatkan panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Tapi yang jelas, itu bukan panggilan dari Sasuke si bodoh yang selalu mengganggunya dalam mengerjakan novel ini. Karena suara dering yang terdengar adalah nada dering spesial. Di mana Naruto hanya mengatur nada dering tersebut hanya untuk satu orang saja. Dengan terpaksa pemuda bermata biru itu pun harus menghentikan seluruh aktivitasnya.

"Hallo...?" Ucap Naruto setelah mengangkat panggilan masuk pada ponselnya.

". . . . ."

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Hanya sunyi senyap yang Naruto dengar.

"...Hallo?" Ucap pemuda itu kembali mencoba mencari suara penelponnya.

". . . . . ."

Lagi-lagi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban sama seperti tadi. Sudah menunggu lama, namun masih tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Pertigaan pun muncul di jidat Naruto.

"Dengar, jika kau hanya iseng aku akan menutup telponnya." Gumam lesu pemuda tersebut setelah menghela nafas panjang.

 _"Ba-Baka! Aku ini sedang gugup, tahu!"_

Akhirnya sebuah suara seorang gadis terdengar setelah sekian lama Naruto menunggu.

"Hah...? Setelah harus menunggu dengan sabar, orang yang menelponku ini malah curhat bahwa dia sedang gugup berbicara di telepon denganku...?" Tanya Naruto kepada seorang gadis yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya.

 _"I-Itu karena ini baru pertama kalinya aku menelpon seorang laki-laki. L-Lagipula ini juga pertama kalinya aku menelponmu sejak kau memberiku nomor ponselmu dua hari yang lalu. Wajar bila aku menjadi gugup bicara dengan k-ke-ke-kekasihku lewat telepon! Jadi jangan seenaknya mengomeliku atau aku akan mengutukmu kejatuhan tai burung! Huummpp...!"_

Terdengar nada kesal saat gadis itu membalas perkataan Naruto tentangnya. Namun Naruto malah terkikik geli mendengar suara Shion yang sangat terbata-bata seperti itu.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang sedang mengomel, hm...?" Gumam Naruto lembut.

 _"B-Berisik...!"_

"Hihihi... Jadi, ada apa hingga kau menelponku sepagi ini? Jangan bilang kalau kekasihku ini sudah kangen setelah kemarin seharian tidak bertemu, hm...?" Ujar Naruto seraya terus menggoda gadisnya lewat telepon. Dan parahnya, Naruto masih belum tahu sudah semerah apa wajah kekasihnya di sana.

 _"I-Itu... Itu... Uuhh..."_

Yap, pada akhirnya Shion tidak dapat mengelak atas pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Memang seharian kemarin mereka tidak sempat untuk bertemu. Lebih tepatnya, Naruto masih sibuk melanjutkan Light-Novel buatannya. Shion bisa saja datang kembali ke apartemen kekasihnya ini. Tetapi gadis itu menyadari bahwa kehadirannya malah hanya akan mengganggu Naruto untuk menyelesaikan novel tersebut.

Namun tetap saja, Shion tidak mampu lebih lama lagi menahan rindu untuk bertemu. Sangat ingin rasanya ia melihat wajah Naruto lagi. Terutama ingin melihat sepasang mata sebiru saffir yang begitu Shion sukai. Karena itu gadis tersebut memberanikan diri untuk menelpon Naruto sepagi ini. Tapi malah ia sendiri yang dijahili oleh kekasihnya.

 _"A-Ano... K-Karena hari ini hari terakhir mekarnya bunga sakura... A-Apa kau mau menemaniku melihatnya di taman...?"_

Mencoba untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Naruto, gadis itu mengumpulkan keberanian mengajak kekasihnya jalan-jalan di taman pinggiran kota untuk melihat indahnya bunga sakura yang sudah bermekaran di musim semi. Menurut berita di TV, hari ini akan jadi hari terakhir bunga sakura terlihat. Karena besok dapat dipastikan bunga-bunga yang indah itu akan segera gugur berjatuhan.

Jadi Shion sama sekali tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus melihat hari terakhir bunga sakura mekar bersama Naruto. Sekalian pergi kencan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Ahh, begitu ya..." Kata Naruto menahan kalimatnya.

Meski ia sedang sibuk menulis novel buatannya, Naruto paham bahwa gadis itu sangat ingin sekali pergi keluar dengan dirinya. Tanpa memiliki pilihan yang lain, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengalah demi menuruti keinginan kekasihnya dan berhenti menulis sejenak hari ini.

"Aku tidak masalah sih... Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanya Naruto ingin memastikan.

". . . . ."

 _"...Bukankah hari ini hari minggu?"_ Kata Shion yang sempat terdiam bingung mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Naruto menepuk keningnya baru menyadari bahwa ini hari libur.

"Ahh... Ahaha, kau benar. Sepertinya aku yang lupa jika hari ini adalah hari minggu." Jawab Naruto seraya tertawa renyah.

 _"Dasar vampire tsundere tukang pikun. Pantas bila umurmu sudah tua begitu~"_

"Tadi kau bilang apa...?"

 _"Hihihi... Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok. Kutunggu di stasiun dua puluh menit lagi. Jangan sampai terlambat, ya!"_

"Bilang saja bila kau sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganku."

 _"B-Be-Berisikk!"_

 _ **TUTT... TUUTT... TUUTT...**_

Shion pun buru-buru menutup telponnya. Sedangkan Naruto meletakkan ponselnya dengan guratan senyum di wajah. Baru dua hari yang lalu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baru kali ini juga Naruto menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang gadis. Naruto yang sudah terbiasa hidup tenang dan menyendiri, kini harus siap meladeni Shion yang sangat berisik. Menyadari hal itu saja sudah membuatnya tertawa dalam hati.

Pemuda itu lalu bangkit berdiri dan berbalik menghadap jendela. Perlahan ia membuka korden tersebut. Matanya menyipit setelah diterjang oleh silau matahari pagi.

"Kurasa aku memang harus keluar hari ini." Ucapnya sembari membuka jendela apartemennya dan menengok ke arah pemandangan kota Konoha yang tersuguhkan di tepat depan matanya.

Tentu banyak perubahan yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya setelah Shion masuk ke kehidupannya di masa ini. Namun Naruto yakin bahwa itu adalah yang terbaik baginya. Membiarkan Shion sendirian menanggung kesedihan serta ketidakadilan dari dunia ini, pasti akan membuat Naruto menyesal hingga akhir ajalnya. Karena itu Naruto yakin pilihannya tidaklah salah. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya masih belum mengenal gadis itu luar dalam. Tetapi bukankah ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk lebih mengenal gadis yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu...?

Mungkin tidak perlu terburu-buru. Mungkin juga tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk lebih dekat. Naruto memilih untuk membiarkan semua hal mengalir seperti apa adanya. Ia berpikir bahwa yang paling penting untuk saat ini hanyalah menjaga dan menemani Shion, itu saja.

Pemuda itu masih bersandar di tepian jendela sembari menghirup aroma kota Konoha yang segar di pagi ini. Akan tetapi sesaat kemudian seperti ada yang jatuh menimpa kepalanya.

 _ **CEPROOTTT~**_

Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya untuk memeriksa apa yang membasahi rambut kuningnya tersebut. Lalu saat menarik tangan kanannya kembali, Naruto terkejut melihat sesuatu yang jatuh di atas kepalanya adalah kotoran burung yang masih hangat. Seketika pertigaan muncul di sebelah jidatnya.

 _'KUSOOO... GADIS ITU BENAR-BENAR MENGUTUKKUUUUUU!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 7** : Rasakan Itu!

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

 _ **"Setiap kehidupan memiliki warnanya tersendiri. Bagaimana caramu untuk menjalani kehidupan di dunia ini akan menentukan warna dari hidupmu. Meski begitu, terkadang kehadiran seseorang mampu memberikan sebuah warna yang baru. Melengkapi warna-warna hidup yang telah kalian lukis..." (Felix-kun)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	8. Sudut Pandangmu

Salam semua~ '–')/

Kembali lagi bersama Felix-Kun di sini. Gak nyangka sih chapter 7 kemarin dapat 11 review dari para pembaca setia. Angka terbanyak dari semua chapter sebelumnya xixixi...

Pada kesempatan kali ini Felix-Kun ingin membalas sebentar review yang tidak bisa dijangkau lewat PM karena pemberi reviewnya tidak login.

 **Pembaca** : Untuk pembaca yang terhormat juga, tentang pertanyaan mengapa saya menghapus fict "Sayonara, I Love You", itu karena kekurangan saya sebagai seorang author yang kurang kompeten. Saya mencoba membuat xover yang sangat mainstream serta banyak peminatnya, yaitu DxD. Tetapi saya sadar bahwa fanfict yang itu adalah sebuah produk gagal. Mohon maafkan saya T_T

 **fukunaga** : Ndak keren-keren amat kok fanfict ini. Karena itulah review yang masuk sedikit, tepat seperti yang fukunaga-san katakan.

 **aldo yazid** : Wah nama kita agak mirip yakk ohoho... Sebenarnya fanfict ini bermain di 2-3rb kata per chapter. Sangat berbeda dari fanfict saya sebelum-sebelumnya yang main di 7-11rb kata per chapter.

Oke, saatnya kembali ke ceritanya. Jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran yaa agar Author bisa terus memperbaiki kesalahan. Terima kasih banyak untuk para reader setia yang sudah selalu kasih support dan selamat membaca ^~^)/

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kantor kepolisian pusat kota Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura keluar dari ruangan Shikamaru setelah saling bertukar informasi penting mengenai bahaya besar yang akan mendekat. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di sepanjang kantor kepolisian pusat kota Konoha.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Naruto yang sekarang ini, sudah mulai bisa membuka hatinya secara perlahan-lahan." Ucap Sakura membuka topik obrolan.

"Membuka hati...?" Gumam Sasuke seraya melirik Sakura yang melangkah berdampingan dengannya.

"Saat ini, dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang harus dia jaga di hatinya." Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum melirik pria di sampingnya.

"Kekasih, kah..." Gumam Sasuke lagi setelah memahami apa maksud Sakura.

"Yapp! Bukankah itu bagus? Seharusnya kita membuat sebuah pesta dan membuat Naruto mengenalkan kekasihnya itu." Ujar Sakura mengusulkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk." Jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasa.

Namun bagaimanapun juga, ada sedikit rasa lega di hatinya setelah mendengar cerita Sakura. Menurutnya, Naruto adalah orang yang selalu terpaku pada dunia ini. Karena selama bertahun-tahun, berapa kali pun gadis-gadis mendatanginya untuk menyatakan cinta, sahabatnya itu selalu saja menghindar dan menjauhi mereka. Untuk seseorang yang selalu memikirkan masa depan dunia ini, Naruto kurang memikirkan bagaimana dengan masa depannya sendiri. Begitulah pikir Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku agak penasaran dengan gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya. Habisnya aku pernah memergoki kekasihnya itu keluar malam-malam." Gumam Sakura seraya memegang dagu. Mendengar hal itu, sebelah alis Sasuke mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu, kekasih Naruto itu bukan gadis baik-baik?" Ia bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Membuat Sakura terkikik menahan tawa.

"Hihihi. Kurasa bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja... Mungkin Naruto mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang memiliki kepribadian yang sulit ditebak. Bila memang seperti itu, aku merasa mereka berdua akan sangat cocok satu sama lain." Ungkap Sakura menjelaskan apa yang saat ini ada di pikirannya.

"Itu hal yang patut disyukuri. Dengan begitu gadis-gadis lain tak perlu lagi merasakan bagaimana rasa dicampakkan oleh Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu...?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh kepada wanita muda di sampingnya sembari bertanya.

"E-Ehh...?"

"Dengar, ya. Berbeda denganmu, aku masih memiliki tugas yang harus kuemban. Jadi kurasa aku masih belum punya waktu untuk jatuh cinta~" Jawab Sakura seraya menekan-nekan pipi Sasuke menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan melihat reaksi. Wanita muda berambut merah jambu tersebut nampak tidak terima ketika secara tidak langsung ia menyinggung tentang statusnya yang masih sendiri.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi khawatir dengan masa depanmu." Ujar Sasuke masih mencoba menahan tawa.

 _ **BUAAGGHH!**_

Secepat kilat sebuah pukulan _upper-cut_ mendarat di perut Sasuke. Membuat pria itu langsung jatuh berlutut dan tersungkur di atas permukaan lantai. Alisnya berkedut menahan rasa sakit pada bagian perutnya setelah menerima bogem mentah. Masih meringkuk di lantai, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Sakura yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

"Dasar Sasuke bodoh! Otak udang! Mati saja sana ditendang kuda! Humpp...!"

Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah mendengar semua ocehan Sakura yang melangkah semakin jauh meninggalkannya. _'P-Pukulannya semakin hari semakin kuat saja. Kurasa lambungku agak bergeser...'_ Pikir Sasuke sembari terus memegangi perutnya.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangannya Shikamaru masih bergelut pusing memikirkan bagaimana situasi esok yang akan datang. Ia tahu bahwa kedatangan Obito kembali ke Konoha merupakan kesempatan emas yang tidak boleh terlewatkan begitu saja. Tetapi, sepertinya takdir akan berkata lain.

.

.

.

.

( _ **Flashback...**_ )

.

.

.

.

"Jadi sekitar dua minggu lagi..." Sasuke menahan kalimatnya sembari menatap ke arah pria yang saat ini menjabat sebagai kepala komisaris kantor kepolisian pusat di depannya.

"...Obito akan muncul di Konoha." Sahut Shikamaru menguatkan dugaan yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Kita harus segera menyusun rencana. Kesempatan yang seperti ini aku yakin tak akan datang untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ujar Sakura yang kini menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau benar. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Itu akan menjadi peluang bagi kita untuk menyelamatkan kota Konoha. Terlebih lagi, mungkin saja dapat menyelamatkan seisi dunia. Secepatnya aku akan memberitahu Naruto mengenai hal ini, dan kita akan bersama-sama menyusun rencana untuk menjatuhkan Obito." Kata Shikamaru optimis bahwa semua akan berjalan sesuai yang ia pikirkan.

"...Jangan beri tahu Naruto tentang hal ini."

"...?!"

Baik Shikamaru mau pun Sakura sontak terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak paham mengapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu...?!" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Uchiha Obito... Apa yang sudah dia lakukan di masa lalu maupun apa yang akan dia lakukan di masa depan, merupakan aib bagi keluarga Uchiha. Kurasa ini bukan lagi tanggung jawab Naruto. Ini akan menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai pewaris keturunan fraksi Uchiha terakhir." Ungkap Sasuke menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya tadi.

 _ **BRRAAKKKH...!**_

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke!" Teriak Shikamaru setelah berdiri menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Semua yang kukatakan adalah benar. Obito adalah wabah bagi fraksi keluarga Uchiha. Sebagai pewaris keturunan keluarga ini, dosa-dosa Obito terus mengalir di dalam darahku. Meski aku benci untuk mengatakan hal ini, bagaimanapun juga aku lah yang harus menanggung segala perbuatan Obito. Jadi biar aku yang mengurus semuanya. Jangan libatkan Naruto lagi."

"Sasuke, kau pasti tahu Naruto tidak akan bisa menerimanya. Kumohon cobalah untuk memikirkannya matang-matang." Sahut Sakura yang khawatir tentang apa yang ada di dalam pikiran temannya tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak dulu. Ini cerminan dari betapa kurang becusnya tetua fraksi Uchiha menangani masalah internal mereka. Dan kini mereka malah lenyap termakan oleh zaman. Meninggalkan aib memalukan bernama Uchiha Obito. Seharusnya aku lah yang menanggung beban ini, bukan Naruto. Jadi tolong jangan pernah beritahu dia, Sakura." Ungkap Sasuke lagi mencoba untuk meyakinkan wanita berambut merah jambu tersebut.

Sasuke tahu benar bahwa Sakura bukan tipe orang yang bisa diam menurut begitu saja. Terlebih lagi, Sakura mengemban tugas yang sudah diwariskan secara turun temurun oleh keluarga fraksi keluarga Haruno semenjak perjanjian suci di buat di masa lalu. Sakura merupakan orang yang sangat mencintai tugas tersebut. Jadi sebisa mungkin Sasuke harus meyakinkan Haruno Sakura terlebih dahulu agar dia tidak memberitahu Naruto apapun tentang hal ini.

". . . . ."

Untuk sesaat, Sakura terdiam ketika melirik Shikamaru yang juga memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa. Ia memegangi dadanya, sangat khawatir bila tanpa Naruto, semua tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Sakura memahami mengapa Shikamaru terdiam seolah menyatakan bahwa dirinya sudah setuju dengan Sasuke. Karena alasan yang Sasuke berikan memang masih masuk akal.

Sejak dulu, fraksi Uchiha menjadi fraksi yang paling berisik bila bersinggungan dengan masalah internal di dalam keluarga besar mereka. Berbeda dari fraksi-fraksi keluarga bangsawan lain, keluarga Uchiha memang sangat plin-plan dan kurang becus untuk mengurusi masalah yang terjadi di dalam tubuh mereka sendiri. Maka dari itu sebagai pewaris garis keturunan Uchiha yang terakhir, Sasuke merasa menanggung beban itu di pundaknya dan harus mengakhiri semua masalah ini tanpa melibatkan anggota keluarga fraksi lain. Sakura pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Jika Shikamaru setuju, apa boleh buat..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Kau harus benar-benar pastikan bahwa semua ini harus berhasil, Sasuke. Tanpa Naruto, kita memiliki banyak celah dan titik lemah." Shikamaru mencoba untuk mengingatkan kawan lamanya itu untuk memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan.

"Aku tidak akan gagal." Ungkap Sasuke yakin dengan sudut mata menajam.

.

.

.

.

( _ **Flashback End...**_ )

.

.

.

.

"Hahhh..."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang seraya bersandar lesu pada kursi empuknya. Bila akhirnya malah jadi begini, Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Alasan Sasuke tidaklah salah. Dan justru itu yang membuatnya mati langkah. Shikamaru tidak bisa lebih jauh menentang, karena itu sudah di dalam garis etika para bangsawan. Masalah internal di dalam tubuh fraksi, bagaimanapun harus mereka selesaikan sendiri tanpa perlu meminta bantuan kepada fraksi keluarga lain. Seperti itulah etika dan moral para vampire bangsawan.

"Sampai lagi-lagi membuatku menggebrak meja. Sudah kuduga mereka berdua memang mirip. sayangnya aku tidak bisa menebak akan semarah apa Naruto nanti bila tahu kami merahasiakan semua ini darinya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha, 14 April 2019__

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang telah tiba di stasiun kereta api kota Konoha sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Sudah lama ia berdiri sendirian di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan aktivitas mereka. Menanti kedatangan kekasihnya mengenai janji yang sudah ditentukan.

 _"Hari ini kami mendapatkan berita menggemparkan dari negara tetangga. Malam tadi, marak terjadi pembunuhan massal besar-besaran di negara Chinna, Korea Utara, Korea Selatan, serta Russia. Belum dapat dipastikan apa motif pembunuhan yang terjadi terhadap warga sipil. Mengenai rumor hangat beredar yang bisa kami dapatkan, diduga pelaku penyerangan secara massal disebabkan oleh ulah vampire yang kala itu menyerang pada malam hari. Tetapi kami masih harus mengkonfirmasi informasi ini lebih lanjut dengan duta-duta besar luar negeri."_

Shion menatap layar TV lebar yang tertempel pada dinding stasiun. Sebuah kereta yang baru saja lewat membuat gaun one-piece berwarna hijau dengan bagian rok renda putih itu bergoyang terhembus oleh angin. Shion melihat serta mendengarkan berita tersebut dengan seksama. Ada gemuruh di hatinya mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi pada dunia ini.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku terlambat..."

"E-Ehh...?!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang tepat di sampingnya. Membuat Shion sedikit terkejut setelah melamun sendirian di tempat tersebut.

"Hummpp! Kau terlambat enam belas menit dua puluh sembilan detik, tahu!" Ujar gadis berparas manis itu seraya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"T-Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar menghitung waktu sedetil itu..." Gumam Naruto agak sweatdrop mendapatkan ocehan dari kekasihnya.

"Itu karena kakiku sudah pegal menunggu kedatanganmu. Dasar siput tsundere! Hummpp!"

Shion memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Nampak masih kesal karena Naruto datang terlambat dari waktu yang sudah mereka berdua janjikan.

"A-Ahaha... Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Sebelum berangkat aku harus keramas lagi karena kejatuhan kotoran burung." Ungkap Naruto dengan wajah sweatdrop terkena omelan gadis tersebut. Alasan mengapa ia bisa terlambat karena memang harus berulang kali membasuh rambutnya yang terkena kotoran burung agar bersih kembali.

"...Pffftt~"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Shion langsung saja terkikik geli menahan tawanya. Tidak ia sangka bahwa kutukan yang ia kirim kepada kekasihnya sendiri itu benar-benar terjadi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk melihat gadis tersebut menertawakannya tanpa dosa.

"Hihihi. Dasar aneh." Ucap Shion seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 _'KAU ITU YANG ANEH! MANA ADA GADIS YANG MENGUTUK KEKASIHNYA SENDIRI...?!'_ Jerit Naruto yang hampir menangis dalam hati.

"L-Lain kali, bisakah kau tidak mengutukku lagi...? Habisnya, kutukanmu itu sangat mengerikan." Ujarnya sembari mengusap leher. Naruto tersenyum meski pertigaan muncul di pinggir jidatnya.

"Ummu! Selama kau tidak macam-macam denganku, kau aman dari kutukanku." Jawab Shion seraya mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk pistol dan mengarahkannya ke hidup Naruto.

 _'Tidak macam-macam katanya...? Lalu menyelinap ke kamar apartemenku itu apa...?'_ Gumam Naruto lagi-lagi bergumul dengan suara hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu. Jadi... Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama di sini."

Shion tersenyum mendengar kekasihnya itu meminta maaf untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mungkin Naruto adalah tipe orang yang lembut kepada seseorang yang ia sayang, pikirnya.

"Aku memaafkannya. Lagipula, aku marah bukan karena aku sudah lama menunggumu di sini. Justru lebih dari itu..."

Shion melangkah ke arah kereta mereka yang telah tiba. Menjauh dari Naruto yang masih menatap punggungnya. Lalu Shion berbalik dengan sebuah senyuman lembut penuh arti.

"...Karena aku tidak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun waktu yang berharga bersama Naruto-kun." Ungkapnya mengalir begitu saja.

Naruto terpaku menatap gadis tersebut. Parasnya begitu manis saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Belum lagi gaun casual yang ia kenakan bergoyang di kala ia memutar tubuh mungilnya. Hingga tanpa sadar ada rona di wajah Naruto ketika mendengar untaian kalimat kekasihnya. Belum lagi, gadis itu menyebut nama depannya dengan begitu indah nan anggun.

Mereka berdua pun segera menaiki kereta tersebut sebelum pintunya tertutup kembali. Meski di lobi tadi banyak orang yang nampak berlalu-lalang, namun di dalam kereta ini saja penumpangnya begitu sepi. Sehingga banyak tempat duduk yang terlihat sepi.

Ketika kereta telah berjalan kembali, Naruto dan Shion duduk agak berjauhan. Entah ada rasa gugup di antara mereka, ataukah memang belum terbiasa begitu dekat dengan lawan jenisnya. Mereka berdua terlahap oleh suasa yang hening.

"A-Ano... Etto..." Gumam Shion yang nampak ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada kekasihnya.

"Um...? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas..." Ujar Naruto yang duduk tidak begitu jauh darinya. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut tiga jengkal orang dewasa. Suara pergesekan roda dan rel kereta yang bising membuat Naruto kurang bisa mendengar apa yang gadis itu ucapkan.

Menyadari jarak mereka yang kurang dekat sehingga kekasihnya kurang mampu mendengar apa yang ingin ia tanyakan, Shion menunduk malu. Bagaimanapun, dirinya memang harus bergeser tempat duduk agar lebih dekat kepada kekasihnya tersebut.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Shion untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bergeser mendekati Naruto. Hingga setelah ia siap untuk lebih mendekat, Shion menggeser pinggulnya perlahan sebanyak tiga kali dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk malu. Celakanya, Shion menabrak tubuh Naruto karena sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka.

 _'Huwaa-Huwaa-Huwaaaa... B-B-Bagaimana ini...?! Dasar Shion bakaa!'_ Pekik gadis berambut pirang itu dalam hati sembari menutup wajah semerah tomat menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Naruto justru nampak menahan tawa dalam hatinya ketika memperhatikan bagaimana kekasihnya itu menjadi salah tingkah. Tanpa sepengetahuan Shion, Naruto memang sengaja menjahilinya dengan sudah merencanakan hal tersebut. Tentu alasannya agar Shion mau lebih mendekat kepadanya. Habisnya, gadis itu memilih agak berjauhan meski mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"A-Ano... S-Sudah berapa kali b-b-berpacaran sebelumnyaa?" Tanya gadis manis itu seraya mengintip Naruto dari celah jemari kelingkingnya.

"...Sebenarnya, baru kali ini aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis." Ucap Naruto dengan nada ringan ketika menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Heee...?! Benarkaaah...?!" Pekik Shion menoleh terkejut. Gadis itu sudah melepas kedua telapak tangannya meski masih ada rona yang tersisa di antara wajahnya.

"Yah... Kebanyakan sering kali aku menghindar. Tapi entah kenapa hanya bersama dirimu aku merasa nyaman." Gumam Naruto sembari berpura-pura mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

Sontak Shion langsung saja mencubit lengan Naruto dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

"D-Dasar vampire tsundere selambat siput tukang gombal...! Humpp...!" Ujarnya menggembungkan pipi.

 _'B-Bukankah itu terlalu panjang...'_ Pikir Naruto yang tersenyum kikuk dalam hati.

Mungkin Naruto tidak serius ketika mengatakannya. Tetapi mungkin saja memang dirinya tak butuh alasan apapun untuk menerima Shion masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Karena hati yang awalnya selalu terkunci itu terbuka begitu saja sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis tersebut.

Naruto tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya ketika berada di dekat Shion. Seolah hati yang senantiasa dingin kepada para gadis tersebut, kini kian menghangat tanpa ia ketahui apa penyebabnya. Senyuman serta air mata Shion telah melelehkan hati dinginnya sebagai seorang vampire yang sudah berumur 223 tahun.

Tidak lama kemudian kereta yang mereka naiki berhenti. Menandakan mereka sudah sampai pada lokasi tujuan. Pintu kereta pun terbuka. Membuat Naruto dan Shion mulai beranjak dari sana.

"Kupikir kita akan menuju ke taman yang kemarin." Ucap Shion yang mendapati bahwa saat ini mereka tidak berada pada taman tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu di malam itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat bunga sakura yang mekar di hari terakhir ini...? Di taman itu sayangnya tidak tertanam pohon bunga sakura. Jadi karena itu kita kemari." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ahh... Begitu rupanya." Balas Shion singkat seraya tersenyum lima jari.

 _ **BRUUKKGH...**_

Ketika berjalan keluar dari stasiun, tanpa Naruto duga seseorang tiba-tiba menabraknya. Kuku orang yang menabraknya menggores lengan Naruto hingga berdarah.

"Wahh, maaf maaf! Aku sedang terburu-buru hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan. Aku sungguh minta maaf!" Ungkap seorang gadis bermantel hitam tebal yang baru saja menabrak Naruto. Dia berulang kali menundukkan kepala untuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak. Tidak masalah..." Jawab Naruto singkat ketika memperhatikan seorang gadis yang baru saja menabraknya.

Gadis itu berambut panjang dengan warna pirang yang hampir sama seperti Shion. Dia memakai topi bundar bertepi lebar serta kacamata berwarna hitam pekat. Sementara jaket mantel panjang nan tebal yang juga berwarna hitam melekat menutupi tubuhnya di musim semi ini. Kedua alis Naruto mengernyit di kala melihat penampilan gadis tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku seorang wartawan baru. Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku dikirim untuk meliput kawasan ini. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja sebagai wartawan, aku jadi terburu-buru karena gugup. Untuk yang tadi aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ujar gadis tersebut seraya menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama kepada Naruto dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak masalah. Jadi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ucap Naruto sembari menerima kartu nama tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Semoga hari kalian berdua menyenangkan!"

Gadis tersebut berlari menjauhi Naruto yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Sejenak ia melirik kartu nama yang baru saja gadis tadi berikan. Tercantum nama Yamanaka Ino beserta media perusahaannya pada kartu nama tersebut.

 _'Kurasa ini bukan kebetulan belaka...'_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu, pemuda berambut kuning itu tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan kekasihnya. Seolah tidak mau Shion terlalu jauh darinya.

"Apa... Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Shion bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Seakan tahu gerak-gerik Naruto tersebut.

"Ahh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, ya kan?" Gumam Naruto mencoba untuk menutupi firasatnya yang tidak enak.

"U-Um..."

Setelah keluar dari stasiun, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan layaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Naruto terus saja menggandeng tangan Shion seolah tidak mau melepaskannya.

Sesampainya di sebuah taman kota yang berada tidak jauh dari stasiun tadi, Naruto mengajak Shion untuk masuk lebih dalam. Rerumputan hijau sejauh mata memandang serta banyaknya pohon sakura yang rindang menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Waahhh... Indahnyaaa..."

Shion tiba-tiba berlari kecil menuju ke sebuah pohon sakura yang bunganya sudah mulai berjatuhan. Terpaksa Naruto melepas gandengan tangannya agar gadis berambut pirang tersebut dapat menikmati suasana taman dengan bebas.

"Nee, nee... Lihatlah. Indah bukan?" Ucap Shion dengan raut wajah yang riang, menunjukkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan pada tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum berdiri tidak jauh gadis tersebut. Meski saat ini seharusnya ia berada di kamar apartemen untuk melanjutkan novel karangannya, Naruto merasa tidak masalah meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk menemani hati yang terluka oleh dunia.

"Kemarilah. Coba tunjukkan padaku." Ujar Naruto ingin melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang ada di tangkupan telapak tangan Shion.

"Umm...!"

Kekasihnya itu pun berlari kecil menuju ke arah Naruto kembali. Namun kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah sesaat setelah mendengar suara para siswi yang sangat familiar di gendang telinganya.

"Hei, hei... Coba lihat itu. Bukankah itu Shion si aneh dari kelas kita?"

"Ohh... Kau benar! Itu benar-benar dia!"

"Tapi siapa pria yang ada di dekatnya itu? Kurasa bukan dari sekolah kita."

"Mungkin itu kekasihnya. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan om-om"

 _'AKU BUKAN OM-OM...!'_

"Wah, wahh... Ini bisa jadi gosip hangat di sekolah besok. Ayo cepat foto mereka!"

"Ternyata dia bukan gadis baik-baik. Pantas bila seisi sekolah sering membicarakannya."

Nampak empat gadis berumur sama seperti Shion sedang berbisik-bisik melihat kehadiran Shion dan Naruto di taman ini. Tetapi suara mereka masih terdengar cukup jelas. Kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka begitu menyayat hati.

Shion hanya terpaku mendengar semua obrolan mereka. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang ingin ia tunjukkan kepada Naruto pun terbang tertiup oleh angin. Kedua tangan Shion lemas kembali ke tempat semula. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

 _'Jadi... Mereka adalah orang-orang yang Shion sebut sebagai teman?'_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati yang kesal mendengar semua perkataan mereka tentang kekasihnya.

Tentu melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Naruto tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menegur mereka, tangan mungil Shion menggenggam jemari kelingkingnya.

". . . . ."

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia melirik tatapan gadis pirang itu terhadapnya. Shion melemparkan seulas senyuman seolah ingin membuat Naruto mengerti bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Meski bulir-bulir air mata sudah menumpuk di sudut pelupuk matanya.

Melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyayat hati tersebut, Naruto semakin kesal kepada mereka. Namun ketulusan Shion untuk menerima semua cemooh dunia terhadapnya, membuat kekesalan Naruto mereda dan dapat berpikir tenang.

"...Aku melihat penjual ice cream di sana. Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" Tanya Naruto lembut seraya mencoba melupakan kejadian tersebut.

"U-Um..." Balas kekasihnya singkat sembari mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan para siswi yang masih membicarakan hal-hal buruk terhadap Shion. Dengan bergandeng tangan, mereka melangkah menuju ke salah seorang penjual ice cream di samping taman. Naruto membeli dua ice cream cone dengan rasa cokelat. Satu untuk Shion, sedangkan satunya lagi untuk dirinya. Mereka sangat suka cokelat.

"Maaf... Karena bersamaku, kau harus menjadi bahan gosip di antara teman-temanmu..." Ucap Naruto yang agak merasa bersalah setelah kencan pertama mereka tidak berjalan baik seperti yang sudah terpikirkan.

Lalu Shion hanya menggeleng pelan. Tidak setuju bila Naruto merasa bahwa ini semua adalah salahnya. Shion lekas menarik tangan Naruto ketika ia melihat sebuah kursi kosong tepat di sebelah pohon sakura yang rindang. Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti gadis tersebut.

Mereka duduk berdua di sana. Beristirahat sejenak menikmati pemandangan taman yang indah. Perpaduan antara hijaunya rerumputan serta warna merah jambu dari bunga-bunga sakura yang bertebaran sangat menyegarkan mata. Daripada terus-menerus mengurung diri di apartemen untuk melanjutkan novel, Naruto berpikir bahwa sesekali mengunjungi taman-taman kota bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Menikmati ice cream rasa cokelat pemberian Naruto, Shion teringat tentang berita yang sempat ia lihat di TV stasiun. Berita tentang pembunuhan banyak manusia di berbagai negara. Beserta dugaan sementara bahwa para pelaku pembunuhan tersebut adalah vampire. Meski hal itu masihlah menjadi spekulasi, tetapi Shion merasa dugaan tersebut kemungkinan besar memang benar adanya. Karena mau menyangkal seperti apapun keberadaan makhluk malam itu, kenyataan berkata bahwa kekasihnya sendiri juga adalah seorang vampire.

 _'Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini...'_ Gumam gadis pirang berparas manis tersebut dalam hati. Ada rasa gelisah yang sangat mengganggu di benaknya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..."

"Sesuatu...?" Naruto menoleh ke arah kekasihnya.

"...Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang manusia?" Shion memandangi ice cream cokelat dingin di genggaman tangannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Naruto balik bertanya setelah bingung dengan pertanyaan yang kekasihnya lemparkan kepadanya.

"Aku... Hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana sudut pandang bangsa vampire terhadap manusia..." Ungkap Shion bersamaan dengan suaranya yang mulai mengecil.

"Begitu kah..."

Naruto melahap ice cream dalam satu gigitan sekaligus. Mengunyah waffer cone sampai habis tak bersisa. Lalu setelahnya ia menghadap ke atas untuk menatap langit sore yang mendung.

"Dari sudut pandang vampire terhadap manusia... Yah, baginya mereka seperti sapi ternak. Kumpulan manusia terlihat bagai makanan segar. Tapi bila kau bertanya bagaimana pendapat pribadiku, manusia adalah manusia. Terlepas dari seberapa baik atau buruknya sifat mereka, hidup ini akan terasa sepi tanpa kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan." Ujar Naruto menjabarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

 _'Ppfftt... Pendapat yang sangat aneh. Tapi, memang benar bila tidak ada manusia di muka bumi ini, mungkin segala sesuatunya akan terasa sepi. Sudut pandangnya benar-benar di luar perkiraanku. Tapi..."_

"Tunggu, Kekacauan...? Berarti Naruto-kun menganggapku sebagai biang kekacauan juga, begitu?"

"Dengan hanya mengenalmu saja sudah membuat hari-hari kacau." Jawab Naruto dengan tawa kecilnya. Sangat jujur tanpa menutupi apapun.

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang blong tanpa rem seperti itu justru membuat Shion menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Dipuji sekalipun tidak pernah, pemuda itu malah ceplas-ceplos mengatainya biang kekacauan. Ia merasa bahwa kekasihnya ini mungkin adalah pemuda bodoh yang sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya.

"Tapi... Kurasa bila terlalu jauh darimu, mungkin hidupku akan jauh lebih kacau lagi dari ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa tenang bila dapat mendengar ocehanmu seperti biasanya. Itu membuatku nyaman." Ungkap Naruto sembari melempar senyuman lembut ke arah gadis manis di sampingnya. Setiap kalimat yang Naruto utarakan keluar begitu saja dan mengalir apa adanya.

 _ **BLUUSSHH...**_

Shion sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Membuat kedua mata indahnya terbuka lebar disertai munculnya rona merah pada paras manis wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan yang terselip di antara kata-kata yang Naruto ungkapkan. Entah itu sebuah bentuk pujian atau bagaimana, Shion tak bisa menilainya dengan benar karena kejujuran kekasihnya membuatnya benar-benar salah tingkah. Seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya, Shion tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia di balik ulas senyum di bibirnya.

 _'Dasar vampire aneh..."_

.

.

.

 _ **"Selalu terpaku pada keinginan, membuat kita lupa apa yang sebenarnya sangat kita butuhkan. Perlahan hati yang ingin terpenuhi menjadi buta akan arah dan tujuan." (Felix-Kun)**_

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 8** : Sudut Pandangmu

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	9. Harta Paling Berharga

**Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 9** : Harta Paling Berharga

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

"Dengan hanya mengenalmu saja sudah membuat hari-hariku kacau." Jawab Naruto dengan tawa kecilnya. Sangat jujur tanpa menutupi apapun.

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang blong tanpa rem seperti itu justru membuat Shion menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Dipuji sekalipun tidak pernah, pemuda itu malah ceplas-ceplos mengatainya biang kekacauan. Ia merasa bahwa kekasihnya ini mungkin adalah pemuda bodoh yang sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya.

"Tapi... Kurasa bila terlalu jauh darimu, mungkin hidupku akan jauh lebih kacau lagi dari ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa tenang bila dapat mendengar ocehanmu seperti biasanya. Itu membuatku nyaman." Ungkap Naruto sembari melempar senyuman lembut ke arah gadis manis di sampingnya. Setiap kalimat yang Naruto utarakan keluar begitu saja dan mengalir apa adanya.

 _ **BLUUSSHH...**_

Shion sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Membuat kedua mata indahnya terbuka lebar disertai munculnya rona merah pada paras manis wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan yang terselip di antara kata-kata yang Naruto ungkapkan. Entah itu sebuah bentuk pujian atau bagaimana, Shion tak bisa menilainya dengan benar karena kejujuran kekasihnya membuatnya benar-benar salah tingkah. Seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya, Shion tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia di balik ulas senyum di bibirnya.

 _'Dasar vampire aneh...'_

Naruto mengalihkan direksi matanya untuk memandangi sekeliling taman di sore senja. Angin sepoi bertiup menggoyangkan helai demi helai rambut kuningnya.

"Jika boleh jujur... Melihatmu diperlakukan seperti itu secara langsung oleh orang-orang yang kau anggap teman, hatiku sangat sakit." Gumam Naruto dengan suara pelan. Namun masih bisa terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Shion.

Teringat akan kejadian tadi, membuat pandangan gadis itu menjadi getir. Mungkin terkadang hidup memang tidak semanis kisah-kisah romansa yang ada di layar kaca, seperti itulah yang Shion pikirkan. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum menatap sayu. Bagi seorang gadis yang tidak pernah mempunyai teman untuk berbagi kesedihan, Shion merasa begitu bahagia ketika kini telah ada seseorang yang merasakan rasa sakit yang sama di hatinya.

"Jangan pernah membenci manusia, Naruto-kun."

Tangan kiri gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menggenggam lembut tangan kanan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa melirik diam.

"Hati kita sama-sama sakit ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tetapi jika kita memendam rasa benci, bukankah itu sama artinya kita menjadi seperti mereka...?" Ujar Shion lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa... Kau bisa sekuat itu?" Naruto melempar sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat membuatnya penasaran.

"Itu rahasia~" Jawab Shion singkat.

"Begitu kah..."

Tak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, Naruto memejamkan kedua mata biru nan indahnya. Bila kekasihnya tidak mau untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Naruto merasa tak memiliki hak untuk memaksa.

"Tapi... Hanya untuk Naruto-kun saja, akan kuberitahu apa rahasianya." Sesaat Shion berubah pikiran.

". . . . ."

"Rahasia tentang bagaimana aku bisa sekuat ini untuk menahan rasa sakit yang terus-menerus menghujam di hati ini... Adalah, sebuah harta karun." Kata Shion memberitahu kepada kekasihnya hal yang mampu membuatnya tetap tegar menghadapi semuanya.

"Harta karun...?" Tanya Naruto sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang Shion ucapkan. Tetapi gadis itu malah terlihat menahan senyum bahagianya bersamaan dengan semu wajah yang merona.

"Umm... Sebuah harta karun. Dan aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan menyerahkannya kepada siapa pun juga. Mulai sekarang, nanti, bahkan selama-lamanya, tidak akan kulepaskan kepada siapa pun juga. Harta karun itu adalah dirimu. Naruto-kun adalah hartaku yang paling berharga. Memilikimu merupakan keajaiban termanis di dalam hidupku."

". . . . ."

Lidah Naruto terasa keluh. Tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Mendengar semua ungkapan isi hati dari seseorang yang sangat mengganggap dirinya spesial, Naruto tidak lagi bisa untuk mengelak. Semua kata-kata nan merdu itu mengalun begitu saja. Terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya. Hingga kata-kata yang telah Shion ucapkan bersinggah di hatinya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar Naruto-kun memanggil namaku..." Ujar Shion setelahnya. Masih dengan wajah yang sangat merona menatap sang kekasih.

"I-Itu... Anu..." Naruto terbata-bata menanggapinya. Jari telunjuknya mulai menggaruk pipi, kebingungan untuk menjawab apa. Rona merah tipis pun muncul di wajah tampannya setelah _dihajar_ habis-habisan oleh gadis manis berambut pirang tersebut.

Memang selama ini, bahkan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan sekalipun, Naruto belum pernah menyebut atau memanggil nama kekasihnya secara langsung. Bila tiba-tiba diminta untuk memanggilnya, tentu Naruto sangat gelabakan. Bahkan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya malah semakin menjadi. Menahan rasa malu yang sangat luar biasa setelah panah cinta Shion menghujam menembus hatinya. Hidup lebih dari 200th lamanya, baru pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang mampu membuatnya luluh seperti ini.

"Ji-Jika masih belum terbiasa, tidak apa-apa..." Ucap Shion yang mulai menunduk sebab juga menahan rasa malu. Masih belum hilang rona bersemu di wajah manisnya.

 _'S-Syukurlah... Kukira dia akan terus menyerangku...'_ Resah Naruto dalam hati mengira bahwa Shion akan terus memaksanya. Dengan begitu, Kini Naruto pun tahu bahwa gadis tersebut memiliki sisi dewasa selain mengoceh dan menjahilinya.

"Naruto-kun..."

". . . . ."

"...Jangan pernah membeci manusia. Apa kau tahu tentang berita di TV baru-baru ini? Mereka berkata bahwa telah terjadi banyak pembunuhan terhadap warga sipil. Mereka menduga bahwa pelakunya adalah vampire. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dunia ini. Tetapi entah mengapa, aku mendapat firasat yang sangat buruk..."

Shion mengusap tengkuknya. Perasaan gelisah menyerang bilik hatinya. Kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan mungkin bisa saja berlebihan. Namun firasat ini, Shion yakin bukanlah firasat biasa. Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada dunia ini. Dan Shion tidak mengerti apa itu.

 _'Tentang Uchiha Obito, kah...'_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

 _'Tidak kusangka akan jadi seperti ini. Semua semakin jelas. Kelompok separatis yang terhasut oleh Obito semakin beraksi secara terang-terangan.'_ Lanjutnya sembari mengingat kembali pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Shikamaru di kantor kepolisian pusat.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik..." Naruto memegang dagu Shion dan menariknya lembut agar kedua mata mereka dapat bertemu.

"Sudah dua ratus dua puluh tiga tahun aku hidup di dunia ini. Selama itu juga aku belum pernah sekalipun membenci manusia. Dan lagi, mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada dunia ini oleh ulah vampire. Mungkin juga umat manusia akan binasa suatu saat nanti. Tetapi bila kau ingin aku untuk melindungi manusia... Aku akan melindungi mereka dengan segenap nyawaku. Aku berjanji padamu."

Naruto mengutarakan semuanya bersamaan dengan tatapan intens atas kesungguhan dari setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tidak ingin Shion terus-menerus memikirkan hal seberat itu. Bila kekasihnya ingin dia untuk menyelamatkan dunianya ini, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto akan melakukannya.

"B-Benarkah...?" Gadis berambut pirang itu termangu setelah mendengar semua kata yang terucap dari mulut Naruto.

"Aku takkan mengingkari janjiku." Jawab Naruto tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

Shion terdiam. Ia tersenyum dengan bulir air mata yang serasa akan menetes jatuh. Menatap dari dekat sepasang mata biru yang sangat ia sukai. Meski seorang vampire, Shion tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto masih mau peduli tentang manusia. Terlepas dari seberapa baik dan buruknya sifat mereka, Naruto akan berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan dunianya ini.

"...Naruto-kun memang vampire baik." Ucap Shion seraya terpejam melempar senyuman penuh arti.

"Tidak ada yang namanya vampire baik di dunia ini." Ujar Naruto mencoba meluruskan kalimat yang kekasihnya ucapkan.

"Dasar pembohong."

"Aku bukan pembohong."

"Jika bukan pembohong, lalu apa?"

"Vampire." Jawab Naruto singkat

"Vampire yang baik?" Tanya Shion lagi.

"Kau mulai mengoceh lagi." Ungkap Naruto yang merasa bahwa sifat berisik Shion lagi-lagi keluar.

Mendengar tuduhan Naruto, gadis manis itu terkikik sebentar. Lalu kembali melempar senyuman untuk sang pujaan hati.

"Bukankah tadi Naruto-kun berkata bahwa ocehanku bisa membuatmu nyaman bersamaku...?"

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah bisa menang berdebat denganmu, ya."

Naruto dan Shion pun sama-sama terkikik geli. Menyudahi perselisihan tak berujung di antara mereka. Berdua menikmati waktu yang tak akan pernah ternilai harganya. Hari ini adalah kencan pertama Shion bersama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Setiap detik waktu yang berputar akan terkenang selalu di relung hatinya. Shion berharap bisa mengingat kenangan ini sampai di hari tuanya nanti. Sedetik pun tak ingin ia lupakan.

 _'Kau selalu bisa membuat rasa cinta ini terus tumbuh untukmu. Aku menantikan seperti apa warna cinta kita ketika bermekaran nanti.'_ Gumam Shion dalam hati. Terkagum oleh sosok kekasihnya.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah semakin gelap. Awan mendung di atas sana pun telah berkumpul, bertanda sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Sangat berbahaya bagi seorang gadis sepertimu bila berjalan sendirian malam-malam di tengah kota ini." Ujar Naruto setelah ia bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman.

"U-Um..." Shion lekas menurut dan memberikan anggukan pelan.

"TOLOOONG...! TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKUU...!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang pria dari arah toilet umum yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka berdua. Naruto dan Shion menampakkan reaksi terkejut setelah dengan jelas mendengar suara teriakan itu. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba untuk mencari siapapun yang dapat memastikan apa yang terjadi di dalam toilet umum tersebut.

Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sejauh apapun direksi matanya memandang, taman ini sudah sepi dari pengunjung. Yang berarti tidak ada siapapun lagi di tempat ini kecuali dirinya dan kekasihnya. Terpaksa Naruto harus mengambil pilihan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan pria yang berteriak meminta pertolongan tadi.

"Aku harus pergi ke sana sebentar. Tunggulah di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Naruto sebelum pemuda tersebut melangkah meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di dekat bangku taman.

"Naruto-kun, hati-hati..." Shion mencoba mengingatkan pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Rasa khawatir seketika mencuat setelah mendengar suara teriakan seorang pria tak dikenal. Akan tetapi sepertinya Naruto tidak sempat mendengar imbauan dari kekasihnya karena sudah terlanjur jauh melangkah. Sedangkan Shion hanya dapat melihat punggung Naruto dari kejauhan, beserta jatuhnya rintik hujan dari langit yang mulai menggelap.

Sesampainya di depan toilet umum pria, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan untuk berpegangan pada jalur masuk toilet. Setelahnya pemuda tersebut mengintip ke dalam.

"Apa ada orang di sini...?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya.

Di dalam sana, terdengar banyak air keran terus mengucur. Meluap melewati wastafel. Mengalir jatuh membasahi lantai putih yang penuh dengan darah. Lampu ruang toilet berketap-ketip tidak menentu. Membuat suasana di dalam situ terasa sangat mencekam. Siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya pasti akan merinding dalam sekejap.

". . . . ."

Naruto terdiam melihat jasad seorang pria yang tergeletak pada lantai toilet ini. Darahnya yang tercecer seolah membanjiri seisi ruangan. Membuat lantai porselen di sekitarnya menjadi merah pekat.

Belum sampai di situ saja, terdengar juga suara isak tangis seorang wanita yang bersandar pada dinding tidak jauh dari jasad tersebut. Tak pelak bulu kudukmu pasti langsung berdiri saat melihat bagaimana mengerikannya sosok wanita itu beserta alunan isak tangis pelan.

Rambut hitam panjang sedikit bergelombang menutupi wajah yang tertunduk. Gaun one-piece biru lautnya terkotori oleh warna darah. Bahu dan lengannya dipenuhi luka lebam serta robek bekas cakaran. Menangis sendiri di ujung sana dengan suara pelan nan bergetar.

"Hei... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini...?" Tanya Naruto yang kesulitan melihat sosok wanita tersebut oleh karena pencahayaan lampu yang terus berketap-ketip tiada henti. Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Melirik jasad pria yang ia lewati. Hingga akhirnya berdiri tepat di hadapan wanita tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat ini...?" Pemuda itu bertanya kembali. Keheranan dengan situasi mencekam nan mengerikan seperti ini.

"...Tolong~"

Wanita tersebut mendongak ke atas. Sepasang mata biru yang bercahaya di antara kegelapan bertemu dengan sepasang sorot mata cokelat yang kosong.

"T-Tolong... Tolong..."

Suara lemah nan bergetar keluar dari wanita itu. Bibirnya lebam dengan pipi yang habis tersayat oleh benda tajam. Menatap ke arah Naruto, memohon dan meminta tolong. Namun, sebelum Naruto sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata dari tenggorokannya, wanita tersebut berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto dengan cepat.

 _ **JLEEBB...**_

"T-Tolong... Matilah di sini... A-Agar aku bisa hidup... T-Tolong... Matilah... Agar m-mereka membebaskanku..."

Naruto melirik sebuah belati telah tertancap pada perutnya. Wanita dengan penuh luka itu menusuk Naruto sebelum pemuda tersebut dapat bereaksi.

Tangan kiri Naruto mencengkram bahu seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut, sementara tangan kanannya berusaha mendorong kedua tangan wanita itu untuk mencabut pisau yang sudah menancap.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan... N-Nona?" Tanya Naruto sembari berusaha mendorong wanita itu menjauh darinya. Rasa sakit seketika menjalar cepat di sekitar area yang tertusuk. Akhirnya darah segar pun keluar membasahi _polo-shirt_ yang ia kenakan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanannya kembali menuju ke kantor kepolisian pusat, Haruno Sakura menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke arah rintik hujan yang turun. Sensasi dingin seketika terasa di kala tetesan hujan mengenai telapak tangan yang putih nan mulus itu.

"Turun hujan di tengah musim semi... Hari yang aneh." Gumamnya di pinggir jalanan kota yang sudah sepi dari segala aktivitas.

Wanita muda itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan ditemani oleh sebuah payung transparan yang ia genggam. Beruntung seragam polisinya masih aman, meski sepatu kerjanya sudah basah kuyup oleh percikan air hujan. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel di saku celananya berdering. Tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Tanpa menghentikan langkah, Sakura meraih ponsel pribadinya, lalu mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Hallo, dengan Haruno Sakura di sini." Ujarnya menyapa sang penelpon.

 _"Sakura, di mana kau sekarang?"_ Tanya seorang pria di telepon.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor. Ada apa Shikamaru?" Jawab Sakura yang sudah sangat hafal dengan suara pria tersebut.

 _"Kebetulan sekali. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Sepertinya ini agak mendesak. Tolong cepatlah datang."_ Ujar Shikamaru dengan intonasi nada yang serius.

"Dimengerti. Aku akan segera tiba ke sana."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu selesai, telepon pun terputus. Sakura merenung menatap ponselnya. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang ingin Shikamaru bicarakan dengannya. Akan tetapi, Sakura mengerti bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Terlihat jelas dari nada bicara Shikamaru yang sudah sangat serius dari awal. Sakura pun mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya di tengah rintik-rintik hujan.

Lima belas menit berlalu semenjak Sakura mendapat telepon dari seorang pria yang saat ini menjadi atasannya. Wanita muda berambut merah jambu sebahu itu telah sampai di gedung kantor kepolisian pusat Kota Konoha.

 _ **TOK-TOKK...**_

Sakura mengetuk pelan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat di hadapannya. Lalu ia menggapai gagang untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Syukurlah kau masih mau mengetuk pintu jelek itu sebelum masuk kemari."

Sebuah suara menyambut kedatangan Sakura yang tengah mengenakan seragam kepolisian lengkap. Tidak ada _make-up_ yang menghias wajah putihnya. Sakura selalu tampil natural selama menjalankan tugas.

"Jangan katakan itu bila Naruto sedang ada di sini." Ucap wanita muda berambut merah jambu itu sembari ingin tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin kau melihat foto-foto ini." Ujar Shikamari sembari meletakkan beberapa lembar foto di atas mejanya.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu untuk sekedar basa-basi, pria yang menjabat sebagai Komisaris Utama Kepolisian Kota Konoha itu langsung _to the point_ terhadap apa yang ingin ia bahas.

Sakura membungkuk untuk dapat melihat foto-foto tersebut lebih jelas. Matanya menatap hati-hati dengan seksama. Memandangi beberapa foto yang diambil dari CCTV bandara internasional. Lalu mata sehijau batu _emerald_ itu menemukan sebuah sosok yang mencurigakan.

"Sepertinya aku agak familiar dengan wanita ini..." Ungkap Sakura sembari jarinya menunjuk kepada sosok seorang wanita yang menggunakan mantel tebal serba hitam di tengah keramaian lobi bandara.

Shikamaru kembali menaruh sebuah foto lagi di atas mejanya. Itu adalah foto suasana di bandara tadi, namun dengan versi pembesaran hingga maksimal. Kini hanya sosok wanita berambut pirang dengan setelan mantel dan topi lebar berwarna serba hitam yang terlihat.

"Ingatanku agak kabur, tapi aku yakin sangat familiar dengan wanita ini..." Gumam Sakura sambil bersidekap memegang dagunya untuk mengingat-ingat memori di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin dugaanku ini benar, tapi kurasa... Wanita dalam foto itu adalah Iblis Empousa dalam dongeng masa kecil kita." Ungkap Shikamaru memberikan pendapatnya.

Seketika Haruno Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya. Reaksi terkejut nampak begitu saja pada wajah putihnya. Sakura diam menatap Shikamaru yang sepertinya tidak sedang bercanda.

"Iblis Empousa...?! Maksudmu, iblis dalam dongeng masa lalu itu?!"

"Sungguh, aku tidak ingin kecurigaanku ini benar. Tetapi, seperti itulah pendapatku ketika memperhatikan sosok wanita ini." Kata Shikamaru masih memperlihatkan mimik wajah serius.

"Tidak mungkin... Bila wanita ini adalah legenda yang sering diceritakan para tetua jaman dahulu, bagaimana bisa ia masih hidup di jaman ini..." Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan alur pembicaraan mereka.

"Untuk lebih singkatnya, Sakura, mari kita anggap wanita ini adalah legenda jaman dahulu kala. Lalu yang menjadi pertanyaan besar selanjutnya adalah... Mengapa, dan apa tujuan dari wanita ini datang ke kota ini?"

Tiba-tiba suasana di dalam ruangan menjadi hening. Baik Shikamaru maupun Sakura tengah sibuk dalam pemikirannya masing-masing untuk memecahkan teka-teki kemunculan wanita misterius di dalam foto tersebut.

"Dulu, aku pernah membaca sebuah buku sejarah pemberian ibu. Buku itu menceritakan tentang kejayaan bangsa vampire. Tentang kehebatan tetua di masa lalu. Lalu menceritakan tentang perang panjang pertumpahan darah antara vampire dan manusia." Ujar Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali memorinya.

"Di dalam buku itu juga, dituliskan bagaimana saat-saat tetua pada jaman itu semakin kehilangan umur mereka. Di saat yang sama, bangsa vampire dan manusia memutuskan genjatan senjata yang dipelopori oleh pemimpin-pemimpin fraksi beserta beberapa pemuda di jaman itu. Ide untuk berdamai dengan manusia sangat gencar dibicarakan oleh beberapa pemuda keturunan bangsawan fraksi, seperti Uzumaki Naruto." Lanjut Sakura lagi.

Shikamaru mencoba merilekskan punggungnya dengan bersandar pada kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Kedua matanya terpejam mengingat kembali dongeng masa kecil yang sangat populer tersebut. Pria berambut nanas itu mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu ikut menceritakan apa yang pernah ia ketahui tentang masa lalu menurut desas-desus yang beredar pada masa kecilnya.

"Kesepakatan damai akhirnya terealisasi. Mengusaikan perang dingin penuh darah antara bangsa vampire dan pasukan Vatican. Uzumaki Naruto berhasil menjadi pahlawan yang menghentikan perang tak berujung itu berkat kegigihannya mengutarakan pendapat rasional dalam setiap rapat genjatan senjata. Akan tetapi, tidak lama berselang, para tetua dan berbagai pemimpin fraksi mati dan menghilang secara misterius..." Ujar Shikamaru yang entah mengapa dapat merasakan hawa kengerian di masa lalu.

Rintik hujan dan suhu ruangan yang menjadi dingin membuat suasana pembicaraan di antara mereka terasa semakin mencekam. Kisah-kisah masa lalu yang penuh dengan perang ideologi beserta pertumpahan darah dikorek dalam pertemuan mereka. Baik Shikamaru maupun Sakura mencoba membuka tabir kelam atas tragedi pembunuhan berbagai pemimpin fraksi bangsawan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	10. Siluet

**Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 10** : Siluet

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dulu, aku pernah membaca sebuah buku sejarah pemberian ibu. Buku itu menceritakan tentang kejayaan bangsa vampire. Tentang kehebatan tetua di masa lalu. Lalu menceritakan tentang perang panjang pertumpahan darah antara vampire dan manusia." Ujar Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali memorinya.

"Di dalam buku itu juga, dituliskan bagaimana saat-saat tetua pada jaman itu semakin kehilangan umur mereka. Di saat yang sama, bangsa vampire dan manusia memutuskan gencatan senjata yang dipelopori oleh pemimpin-pemimpin fraksi beserta beberapa pemuda di jaman itu. Ide untuk berdamai dengan manusia sangat gencar dibicarakan oleh beberapa pemuda keturunan bangsawan fraksi, seperti Uzumaki Naruto." Lanjut Sakura lagi.

Shikamaru mencoba merilekskan punggungnya dengan bersandar pada kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Kedua matanya terpejam mengingat kembali dongeng masa kecil yang sangat populer tersebut. Pria berambut nanas itu mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu ikut menceritakan apa yang pernah ia ketahui tentang masa lalu menurut desas-desus yang beredar pada masa kecilnya.

"Kesepakatan damai akhirnya terealisasi. Mengusaikan perang dingin penuh darah antara bangsa vampire dan pasukan Vatican. Uzumaki Naruto berhasil menjadi pahlawan yang menghentikan perang tak berujung itu berkat kegigihannya mengutarakan pendapat rasional dalam setiap rapat gencatan senjata. Akan tetapi, tidak lama berselang, para tetua dan berbagai pemimpin fraksi mati dan menghilang secara misterius..." Ujar Shikamaru yang entah mengapa dapat merasakan hawa kengerian di masa lalu.

Rintik hujan dan suhu ruangan yang menjadi dingin membuat suasana pembicaraan di antara mereka terasa semakin mencekam. Kisah-kisah masa lalu yang penuh dengan perang ideologi beserta pertumpahan darah dikorek dalam pertemuan mereka. Baik Shikamaru maupun Sakura mencoba membuka tabir kelam atas tragedi pembunuhan berbagai pemimpin fraksi bangsawan.

"Shikamaru, apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama seperti yang sedang kupikirkan..."

Sembari terus memegangi dagu, Sakura memandang intens ke arah Shikamaru. Wanita muda itu merasa semua ini mulai tersambung satu per satu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan secara pasti. Tapi, bila menurut desas-desus yang sempat beredar di masa lalu..." Kalimat Shikamaru agak menggantung mengutarakan analisanya.

"Bila rumor serta dongeng masa lalu itu benar, apakah itu berarti dia adalah seorang pengkhianat yang tega menghabisi para tetua...?" Tanya Sakura sangat ingin memastikan kebenaran yang terasa samar.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak bisa begitu saja menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa bukti-bukti yang jelas. Namun, jika kita menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah pelaku atas menghilangnya hampir seluruh fraksi bangsawan di masa lalu, semua ini mulai masuk akal." Jawab Shikamaru yang berpikir bahwa kasus yang sempat menjadi misteri sepanjang sejarah, mulai mengerucut dengan menyisakan sosok wanita tersebut sebagai seseorang tersangka.

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia membunuh begitu banyak tokoh bangsawan yang punya pengaruh penting dalam sejarah perdamaian tersebut. Dan justru karena itu, dia disebut sebagai iblis yang merebut banyak nyawa dari berbagai fraksi. Momok legenda yang hampir terlupakan di masa kini karena keberadaannya yang bagaikan hantu di balik selimut." Sebut Sakura dengan tatapan mata ngeri, menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak dapat mengetahui seberapa kuat wanita misterius dalam legenda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tetesan air dari langit di malam yang dingin semakin ramai mengguyur kota. Dari rintik-rintik gerimis kian menjadi deras. Membuat rambut serta bahu Shion terbasahi oleh guyuran bulir air yang dingin. Melirik waktu pada jam di tangannya, Shion menyadari hari semakin petang. Sendirian di taman menunggu lama sang kekasih. Lambat laun rasa khawatir kian membuncah dari bilik hati. Ia tak ingin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sang pujaan hati.

"Shion!"

lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang pemuda memanggil namanya. Sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara pemuda yang sedang dicari-carinya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Meski tubuh mungil Shion bergetar kedinginan, entah mengapa bibirnya tersenyum mendapati sosok Naruto berlari kecil ke arahnya. Rasa khawatir pun seakan sirna ketika dapat melihat kembali sang pujaan hati.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Ucap pemuda berambut kuning tersebut setibanya di depan Shion.

"Ehh...?"

Shion agak terkejut serta bingung ketika Naruto meraih dan menggandeng tangannya. Mengajaknya untuk segera berlari menjauh dari taman ini.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi...?" Ia bertanya kebingungan mengapa Naruto memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah panik.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Untuk sementara, kita harus lari dari sini!" Jawab Naruto sembari terus menyeret Shion untuk lekas pergi.

Di tengah guyuran hujan, mereka berdua berlari di sepanjang jalanan Kota Konoha yang sepi senyap. Hanya ada beberapa mobil sedan yang terlihat melintas. Lampu-lampu kota mulai menyala, meski tidak semuanya berfungsi dengan baik. Banyak lampu kota di pinggir jalan yang berketap-ketip. Kesunyian dan minim penerangan membuat suasana agaknya sedikit mengerikan. Berada di tengah-tengah sana mungkin malah serasa berada di kota berhantu.

"Shion, cepatlah!" Ujar Naruto dengan alis mengernyit, menoleh ke arah kekasihnya di belakang.

Setelah mereka berkelok ke sebuah gang kecil nan gelap di pinggir jalan, Shion merasa kelelahan. Bagaimanapun juga, langkah kaki Shion tidak mampu mengimbangi kecepatan langkah kaki Naruto. Bahkan gadis itu sudah hampir pada batasnya.

"T-Tunggu, Naruto-kun!" Ujar Shion sembari menarik tangannya secara paksa dari genggaman Naruto.

Akhirnya langkah kaki mereka berdua terhenti. Baik gadis itu maupun Naruto terengah-engah mengambil nafas. Tubuh Shion membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bersanggah pada lututnya. Berulang kali menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah berlari begitu jauh dari taman.

"Shion, ayolah. Kita tidak bisa beristirahat di sini." Kata Naruto membujuk gadis berambut pirang itu untuk kembali mengikutinya.

Tangan kanan Naruto mencoba meraih lengan Shion. Tetapi baru saja menyentuh kulit lengannya, Shion menampik dengan kasar.

"Shion... Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut denganku? Di sini sangat berbahaya..." Naruto terheran sekaligus bertanya-tanya mengapa kekasihnya kasar menampik tangan kanannya.

Tetapi Shion hanya diam sembari memeluk lengan yang sempat ingin Naruto genggam tadi. Ia masih mencoba mengatur gejolak nafas di samping mulai menggigil oleh sebab suhu yang dingin. Air mengucur jatuh melalui ujung poni rambutnya yang sudah basah. Keringat dan air hujan bercampur di antara wajah lelahnya.

"M-Mengapa kita berlari seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi tadi?" Setelah beberapa saat, Shion akhirnya membuka suara.

"Oh ayolah, aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sana. Bila kita terus-menerus berada di sini, nyawa kita bisa terancam!" Naruto menjawab dengan memperlihatkan wajah khawatir dan panik.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa... Aku... Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Naruto-kun." Ujar gadis pirang tersebut bersama nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Shion, apa yang kau katakan...? Kau tidak mungkin bisa." Naruto kini kebingungan melihat Shion yang terasa cukup aneh.

"Tidak bisa...? Kenapa tidak bisa...? Apa Naruto-kun lupa siapa aku ini...?" Tanya Shion sembari tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyum yang mencurigakan.

"Aku... Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Shion?!" Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar kebingungan dengan sikap kekasihnya.

"Apa Naruto-kun lupa siapakah aku ini?" Shion berbalik tanya. Masih dengan senyum kecil yang terasa mencurigakan.

". . . . ."

"Tolonglah jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini! Kau hanyalah manusia biasa, mana mungkin bisa melindungi kita berdua?! Sudah, hentikan omong kosong ini. Aku sedang serius!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi karena sedikit kesal terhadap gadis tersebut.

"Aku pun juga sedang serius!" Teriak Shion dengan lantang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sampai menyeretku berlarian ke sana kemari...? Apa ada vampire yang jahat di taman itu...? Jika memang ada, bukankah mereka juga sama sepertimu?!"

Shion menghujani Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang justru semakin membingungkan bagi pemuda itu. Membuat Naruto sejenak hening menatap kekasihnya.

"Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan mereka..." Ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka disamakan dengan mereka?" Shion kembali melempar sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku sama seperti para vampire jahat itu?! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyakiti manusia sekalipun juga!" Ucap Naruto mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tidak pernah menyakiti manusia...? Jadi, kau menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai vampire yang baik, begitu?"

"Tentu saja, bukan?!"

Mereka berdua terus berdebat di tengah gang yang gelap ini. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Shion menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu terdiam hening setelah beradu argumen dengan kekasihnya.

"Shion... Ada apa...?" Naruto mencoba bertanya kepadanya.

Setelah lama terdiam, Shion mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Naruto intens. Kedua alisnya mengernyit melirik sosok pemuda berambut kuning di sana.

"Sejak tadi jawabanmu selalu salah. Naruto-kun pasti akan mengataiku gadis yang aneh bila ada yang bertanya siapakah aku ini. Naruto-kun tak pernah memanggil namaku semudah itu. Naruto-kun juga tak pernah mau mengaku sebagai vampire yang baik hati. Ketika bersamamu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat dingin. Dinginnya melebihi tetesan air hujan ini. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang sangat gelap. Jauh lebih gelap dari jalanan gang sempit ini. Siapa kau sebenarnya..."

Shion sudah merasa ada yang aneh pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu. Memang wajah, rambut, serta kaus yang dikenakannya sama persis dengan kekasihnya. Akan tetapi, hatinya berkata bahwa dia bukanlah Naruto. Ikatan yang telah terjalin dari hati ke hati tak bisa dibohongi begitu saja.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut kuning yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya terdiam. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang bisa ia tutupi lagi. kaus yang ia kenakan basah kuyup terguyur hujan. Awan di langit sana bergerak menghalangi sinar rembulan yang tengah bersinar. Membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh gelap. Namun Shion masih dapat melihat dengan jelas pergerakan bibir pemuda tersebut.

Naruto melempar sebuah senyum mengerikan ke arah kekasihnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gemuruh saling bersahutan di atas langit sana. Suasana malam yang terguyur hujan deras semakin membuat segalanya menjadi mencekam. Itulah apa yang Sakura dan Shikamaru rasakan saat ini. Berdua, mereka mencoba mencoba mengorek kisah-kisah masa lalu. Hingga berbagai kesimpulan memenuhi seluruh isi kepala mereka.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana asal-usul wanita ini, Shikamaru...?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Dari fraksi bangsawan mana wanita yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sehingga mampu melakukan berbagai pembunuhan dan penculikan yang sangat terencana tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Aku hafal benar setiap nama dan wajah dari semua riwayat keluarga seluruh bangsawan. Tapi wanita ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam ingatanku." Jawab Shikamaru sangat yakin.

"Tunggu... Maksudmu, dia bukanlah bagian dari fraksi bangsawan manapun?" Sakura kembali bertanya untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja Shikamaru katakan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan hal itu. Dia bukanlah bagian dari seluruh nama bangsawan yang pernah tercatat."

"Kau pasti bercanda..."

Sakura begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Seolah masih tidak percaya dengan hasil analisa atasannya, Sakura terus memandangi mimik wajah Shikamaru. Akan tetapi Shikamaru sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda. Semua benar adanya.

Menyimpulkan bahwa wanita tersebut bukanlah bagian dari salah satu fraksi-fraksi manapun. Alias benar-benar vampire biasa. Membuat Sakura diam mematung. Tidak mungkin vampire biasa mampu membunuh ratusan vampire berstatus bangsawan yang jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Tapi, jika itu benar... Bagaimana caranya?! Maksudku... Vampire dengan garis keturunan bangsawan sangatlah kuat..." Sakura bertanya kebingungan.

". . . . ."

" _Assassination_... Setidaknya itu yang dapat kupikirkan. Pembunuhan yang telah dipersiapkan dan direncanakan secara matang-matang. Lalu mungkin, pengalaman juga termasuk. Semakin banyak dia melakukannya, semakin banyak dia mendapat pengalaman tentang cara-cara membunuh lawannya." Jawab Shikamaru menarik kesimpulan berdasarkan logika yang paling masuk akal.

"Itu mengerikan... Membunuh sesamanya sendiri... Dia benar-benar menjadi sebuah kisah gelap masa lalu." Gumam Sakura merasakan kengerian yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bisa jadi pada saat itu, dia menjadi seorang agen ganda bagi pihak Vatican. Bisa juga ada pengkhianat lain di antara fraksi bangsawan yang menentang wacana gencatan senjata dan kesepakatan perdamaian." Ungkap Shikamaru mengutarakan semua kemungkinan yang dapat ia pikirkan.

"Pengkhianat lain, menentang kesepakatan perdamaian? Apa jangan-jangan yang kau maksud adalah..."

Akhirnya pemikiran mereka berdua selaras. Menuju kepada sebuah nama yang paling mendekati kriteria sang tokoh pembelot di masa lalu. Seorang vampire bergaris keturunan bangsawan yang juga ada pada saat perjanjian perdamaian perang antara umat manusia dan bangsa vampire. Satu-satunya sosok yang sangat menentang adanya perjanjian suci tersebut.

"Lalu yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah apa tujuan wanita itu muncul kembali dan datang kemari." Gumam Shikamaru sembari memegangi kepalanya yang pusing oleh sebab kerja otak yang terlalu dipaksa untuk terus berpikir demi memecahkan masalah ini.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum memastikannya sendiri. Aku harus memberitahu Naruto tentang hal ini." Kata Sakura seraya meraih ponsel dari saku seragamnya. Jarinya menekan tombol-tombol pada ponsel tersebut untuk mencari nama Naruto pada daftar kontaknya.

". . . . . ."

"Tidak tersambung..."

Sakura agak heran, tak biasanya panggilan keluarnya tidak tersambung pada ponsel Naruto. Lalu ia mencoba menelpon pemuda berambut kuning itu lagi. Menunggu lama sembari menggigit kukunya.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Teleponnya sama sekali tidak mau tersambung. Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk. Sakura dilanda kekhawatiran yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui secara pasti penyebabnya. Mendapati panggilan ponselnya tidak mau tersambung ke ponsel Naruto, Sakura beralih menelpon Sasuke. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar sebelum Sasuke mengangkat panggilan darinya.

 _"Hallo, ada apa?"_ Tanya Sasuke melalui telepon.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu di mana Naruto berada saat ini?" Sakura balik melempar pertanyaan kepada salah seorang sahabat dekat pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

 _"Aku tidak tahu. Ada apa memangnya?"_

"Ada hal penting yang bagaimanapun harus kusampaikan padanya. Tapi sedari tadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Panggilanku sama sekali tidak tersambung."

 _"Begitu. Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya hari ini. Si bodoh itu memang menyebalkan, tapi tidak biasanya ponsel miliknya tak bisa dihubungi."_

"Itulah yang membuatku resah. Seharian ini pun aku juga sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Ada hal mendesak yang harus kuberitahukan padanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan."

 _"Kau sempat mengatakan padaku, bahwa dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Mungkin Naruto sedang berada di suatu tempat bersama kekasihnya. Kebetulan hari ini hari minggu, bukan?"_

"Mungkin kau benar... Aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran tentang itu. Firasat buruk ini sangat menggangguku."

 _"Firasat buruk...?"_

"Maaf bila ini sangat mengganggumu tapi, Sasuke, bisakah kau kemari...? Aku dan Shikamaru ingin membicarakan hal ini denganmu juga. Ini benar-benar sangat penting dan mendesak. Kuharap kau punya waktu."

 _"Begitu, kah...? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku juga sedang senggang hari ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera ke sana sekarang."_

"Itu sangat membantu. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

 _ **TUT-TUT-TUT-TUTT...**_

Panggilan pun berakhir. Sakura bersyukur Sasuke dapat dihubungi dan mau repot-repot kemari demi membahas hal yang baru ia bahas bersama Shikamaru. Namun bagaimanapun juga, firasat buruk di hatinya benar-benar sangat mengganggu. Khawatir serta rasa gelisah merangkap melingkupi pikirannya yang tidak bisa tenang.

Hujan di luar semakin lama semakin lebat. Sakura dan Shikamaru dapat menengok bagaimana kota ini sedang tertutupi oleh tetesan deras air hujan. Dari jendela, terlihat ada beberapa wilayah yang mengalami pemadaman lampu. Mungkin karena konsleting atau semacamnya. Sehingga Kota Konoha terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Akan tetapi semua kejadian ini malah semakin membuat mereka berdua merasakan ada kecekaman yang tak bisa tertembus oleh makna logika.

Semua ini, tanpa diragukan lagi, berawal dari munculnya kembali sosok legenda iblis pembunuh dari masa lalu...

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	11. Terang Dan Gelap Dari Masa Lalu

**Sweetest Miracle**

.

.

.

.

.

"T-Tolong... Matilah di sini... A-Agar aku bisa hidup... T-Tolong... Matilah... Agar m-mereka membebaskanku..."

Naruto melirik sebuah belati telah tertancap pada perutnya. Wanita dengan penuh luka itu menusuk Naruto sebelum pemuda tersebut dapat bereaksi.

Tangan kiri Naruto mencengkram bahu seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut, sementara tangan kanannya berusaha mendorong kedua tangan wanita itu untuk mencabut pisau yang sudah menancap.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan... N-Nona?" Tanya Naruto sembari berusaha mendorong wanita itu menjauh darinya. Rasa sakit seketika menjalar cepat di sekitar area yang tertusuk. Akhirnya darah segar pun keluar membasahi _polo-shirt_ yang ia kenakan.

Dengan sebuah dorongan kuat, Naruto menghempaskan tubuh wanita itu mudur kebalakang hingga membentur dinding toilet. Wanita tersebut menginjak dompet miliknya yang tergeletak di bawah lantai membuat dirinya terpeleset jatuh.

". . . . . ."

Tidak sengaja melihat sebuah kartu tanda penduduk keluar dari isi dompet wanita tersebut, Naruto memperhatikan nama yang tertera di sana.

 _'Tokigawa Misae...'_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati membaca nama wanita tersebut pada kartu tanda penduduk yang tercecer di lantai.

Postur tubuhnya sedikit tertunduk akibat luka tusukan yang menembus pada bagian perutnya. Darah segar masih mengalir deras melalui luka tersebut. Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit pada luka itu. Selama hampir seratus tahun lamanya, baru kali pertama ini Naruto mendapatkan luka yang sangat serius kembali. Membuatnya tak terbiasa merasakan darah yang terus terkuras keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sedangkan wanita muda tadi masih tertunduk dengan bahu bergetar hebat. Kedua tangan lusuhnya tetap menggenggam erat-erat pisau yang berlumuran darah segar. Pikirannya kosong. Stress berat dan rasa takut yang membuncah sangat membebani seluruh syaraf otaknya. Membuatnya tidak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali membunuh Naruto agar nyawanya terselamatkan.

"HAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba Misae bangkit berdiri sembari kembali mengarahkan pisau tajam yang ia genggam ke arah Naruto. Berniat untuk menyerang pemuda berambut kuning itu lagi.

 _ **ZRRAAASSHH...**_

Naruto menahan ujung tajam pisau itu dengan telapak tangannya. Pisau tersebut menembus hingga ke belakang tempurung tangannya. Darah milik Naruto terciprat terbang ke udara begitu saja. Sementara tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak, mencengkram kepala Misae dan mendorong wanita itu kasar hingga kembali terduduk membentur dinding.

Kedua mata Misae terpejam erat oleh sebab merasakan sakit pada punggungnya yang menabrak dinding. Belum lagi cengkraman tangan orang yang harus dia bunuh sangat kuat sekali. Serasa kepalanya mau pecah.

Ketika Misae membuka matanya dan mendongak, kini nampaklah sosok seorang pemuda yang membelakangi cahaya lampu sedang menatapnya secara intens. Kedua mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Dapat Misae lihat sepasang mata biru yang begitu bersinar di balik minimnya pencahayaan. Sementara gigi taring yang panjang milik pemuda tersebut nampak di antara situasi yang samar-samar. Sedang menggeram ke arahnya.

"J-Jangan bunuh aku... K-Kumohon, ampuni aku..." Wanita yang sempat menyerang Naruto tadi ketakutan setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang sangat mengerikan. Sepasang mata sebiru _sapphire_ itu serasa kian bersinar di balik kegelapan. Menatap tajam dengan gigi taring yang bergemelatuk.

"Aku tak punya niat untuk membunuh perempuan. Sebaiknya beri tahu aku apa yang telah terjadi di sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran, Nona." Ucap Naruto beserta dengan suara beratnya menahan rasa sakit dan amarah.

"B-B-Baik! A-Aku akan beri tahu semuanya! Tapi tolong ampuni nyawaku, k-kumohon..." Jawab Misae dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat oleh sebab ketakutan bertatapan secara langsung seorang vampire dengan aura yang luar biasa.

Misae melepas kedua genggaman tangannya pada pisau belati yang menembus telapak tangan Naruto. Sementara pemuda berambut kuning di hadapannya jatuh berlutut menahan sakit. Naruto mencabut pisau yang menancap tepat di tengah-tengah telapak tangannya, lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh dari jangkauan mereka berdua.

 _"Kusoo... Rasa sakitnya tak mau hilang..."_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati menatap ke arah tangan kanannya yang terus gemetar mengeluarkan darah oleh sebab terluka begitu parah.

Wanita bernama Tokigawa Misae lalu menceritakan segala yang telah terjadi di tempat ini. Dari awal, sampai akhir di mana ia terpaksa harus membunuh seseorang berciri-ciri memiliki rambut kuning rancung serta tinggi tegap berumur antara 20 sampai 25 tahun.

Berawal dari jasad pria di lantai yang sebenarnya adalah seorang kenalannya. Pria itu dibunuh dengan sadis oleh sekelompok orang tak dikenal. Komplotan dengan raut wajah mengerikan serta bergigi taring panjang. Sementara Misae masuk ke dalam toilet pria ini dan mencoba menolongnya. Namun tampaknya nasib nahas sama-sama menghampirinya.

Tokigawa Misae juga menjadi sasaran bulan-bulanan selanjutnya dari para vampire mengerikan itu. Bahkan ia diancam akan dibunuh bila tidak mengikuti perintah mereka. Perintah untuk membunuh seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang nanti akan datang kemari.

Misae tidak tahu apa tujuan yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, mereka mengharuskan Misae membunuh pemuda tersebut dan memberikannya sebuah pisau belati tajam untuk dijadikan senjata. Bila ia tidak melakukannya, mereka berkata juga akan membunuhnya. Dilanda ketakutan tinggi, Misae hanya bisa menuruti perkataan mereka.

"Begitu, kah..." Ucap Naruto setelah mendengar cerita wanita tersebut.

"Lalu... Di mana mereka sekarang?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Misae. Wanita tersebut hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya yang lusuh penuh bercak cipratan darah ke arah belakang Naruto.

". . . . ."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum melirik ke arah jari yang Misae tunjuk. Tanpa disangka-sangka, empat pria tak dikenal memasuki toilet umum yang sudah berantakan ini. Berdiri di dekat pintu masuk menatap Misae sedang bersama Naruto yang masih hidup.

 _"Jadi semua ini ulah mereka..."_ Ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu kemudian berdiri dan berbalik membelakangi Misae yang mulai dilanda kecemasan sebab nyawanya yang kini terancam.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Jadi tetap duduk manis di sana dan jangan lakukan apa-apa, Nona." Ucap Naruto mencoba meyakinkan wanita yang sudah sempat menyerang dan membuatnya terluka parah.

"Jadi kau kah Uzumaki Naruto, pahlawan dalam legenda masa lalu itu?" Tanya salah satu pria yang berdiri di sana memastikan.

"Aku orang yang tak suka terlalu banyak basa-basi. Jadi akan kuakhiri ini dalam sekejap." Jawab Naruto seraya menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati mereka.

Akan tetapi... Baru satu langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba syaraf otot kakinya mati rasa. Naruto tersungkur mencium lantai basah tanpa sebab yang belum pasti. Melihat fenomena tersebut, keempat vampire di sana tertawa remeh.

"Hahaha... Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Apa yang terjadi dengan kata-kata sombongmu tadi, huh?"

"Dahulu kala kau mungkin bisa disebut sebagai seorang pahlawan di antara para bangsawan yang terkuat. Tapi di masa ini, semua cerita itu hanya menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur anak kecil...!"

Naruto yang meringkuk kesakitan di lantai ditertawakan oleh mereka. Di dalam tubuhnya serasa terbakar. Seluruh syaraf ototnya telah mati rasa. Pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur bersama rasa sakit dari luka tusuk yang dideritanya. Pemuda itu hanya dapat menatap sebuah belati berlumur darah yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya.

 _"P-Pisau beracun... K-Kah...?"_ Gumamnya dalam hati baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya terserang oleh racun mematikan.

Keempat pria di sana mulai melangkah mendekat. Melihat Naruto yang berusaha mati-matian untuk kembali berdiri. Mereka menatap seorang vampire bergaris keturunan bangsawan terkuat pada masa lalu dengan pandangan remeh.

 _ **DUUAAGGHHKK!**_

Kepala Naruto ditendang keras-keras hingga pemuda itu terhempas kebelakang. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak mendapati Naruto sudah tidak berdaya oleh karena racun pelumpuh syaraf nan mematikan.

"T-Tidak..." Ucap Misae bersuara pelan setelah melihat Naruto tersungkur tepat di sampingnya. Misae ingin meraih tubuh Naruto yang nampak tidak berdaya, akan tetapi tangannya yang gemetar terlalu lemas oleh sebab ketakutan.

Tanpa Misae sadari, mereka berempat sudah melangkah mendekat. Salah satu dari mereka menarik paksa rambut Naruto dengan kasar untuk membuatnya berdiri. Ia mengunci kedua tangan Naruto dari belakang agar pemuda tersebut tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan apa-apa.

 _ **BUUAAGGHKK...!**_

Sebuah pukulan kuat dilayangkan tepat mengarah pada luka bekas tusukan di perut Naruto. Sontak hal itu kedua mata Naruto terbelalak setelah merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Mana bualanmu untuk mengakhiri ini dalam sekejap, hah?! Ternyata kau hanya bisa omong kosong!"

 _ **BUUAAGGHKK...!**_

Bogem mentah kembali melayang mengarah ke wajah Naruto. Tiga pria di depannya bergantian memukuli pemuda tersebut secara brutal bergantian tanpa belas kasih. Sedangkan Misae hanya bisa melihat Naruto menjadi bulan-bulanan para vampire keji itu.

Pemuda tersebut tidak bisa mengelak maupun menyerang balik. Kedua tangannya dikunci dari belakang. Sementara seluruh syaraf tubuhnya melemah setelah terkena racun mematikan. Naruto tak mampu melakukan apa-apa kecuali pasrah dihajar secara brutal oleh mereka.

Rasa sakit terus menghujam dari setiap pukulan yang melayang pada wajah dan perutnya. Mereka masih belum puas untuk menghajar Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya. Darah mengalir keluar dari pelipis serta bibir yang robek. Ia babak belur dihujani bogem mentah tiada henti.

Salah seorang dari keempat pria itu baru sadar bahwa Misae masih di sini. Ia berhenti menghajar Naruto sejenak untuk melirik ke arah wanita tersebut.

"Rupanya kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku untuk membunuhnya, huh?"

"T-Tidak... A-Aku..."

"Diam! Aku tak butuh jawabanmu, Nona. Sebelum kami membunuhnya, aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu karena tak mau mematuhi perintahku."

Vampire keji tersebut merapatkan kelima jari tangannya. Lalu menggerakkannya cepat bermaksud untuk menusuk Misae. Sedangkan wanita itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat menyadari umurnya sudah tidak panjang lagi.

". . . . . ."

Beberapa detik telah berlalu. Akan tetapi, belum terjadi apa-apa pada tubuh Misae yang lusuh penuh luka.

"Saranku... Sebaiknya jangan sentuh dia." Gumam Naruto berintonasi datar sembari mencengram dan menghentikan tangan vampire tersebut. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa lolos dari kucian vampire yang lain. Tiba-tiba saja dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berada di samping kiri pria yang akan menusuk Misae.

"K-Kau! Bagaimana bisa-"

 _ **BLAAARRR!**_

Kepalan tangan kiri Naruto menghantam wajah pria tersebut keras-keras sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuatnya terlontar jauh dan menabrak dinding toilet hingga hancur. Sementara ketiga vampire yang lain masih terpaku membisu. Mereka terheran-heran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Sepertinya efek dari racun ini menghalangi proses regenerasi tubuhku. Sangat merepotkan." Gumam Naruto lagi, seraya menatap lubang tusukan di tangan kanannya. Perlahan luka itu mulai menutup disertai uap tipis yang menyembul ke udara. Hal yang sama terjadi pada luka tusuk di bagian perutnya.

"B-Berengsekkk...!"

Para vampire yang lain marah melihat apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan terhadap kawannya. Mereka bergerak mencoba menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan.

Namun yang pasti, kemampuan mereka bertiga tetap bukan apa-apa bagi seorang vampire bangsawan penyandang status sebagai pahlawan masa lalu. Perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka sangat terpaut jauh. Para vampire tersebut berakhir kalah dengan mengenaskan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa yang telah menyuruhmu untuk melakukan semua ini...?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat kerah salah seorang dari mereka yang sudah lemas tidak berdaya.

"Cih... Persetan denganmu!" Ucap pria itu masih menjunjung harga dirinya.

"Begitu, kah..."

 _ **JRRAAZZHH...**_

Kepala vampire tersebut jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan banyak darah yang berhamburan jatuh ke lantai. Naruto memenggalnya dalam sekejap hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Kuku-kuku panjang di antara jemari pemuda itu terkotori oleh darah mereka.

Pertarungan telah usai. Ruang toilet umum taman ini sudah tidak bisa terpakai lagi. Kondisinya benar-benar kacau berantakan. Genangan darah segar ada di mana-mana. Mengotori hampir seluruh sudut lantai porselen yang ada. Hanya pemuda berambut kuning rancung, satu-satunya yang masih berdiri di antara banyak jasad yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

". . . . ."

Naruto melirik Tokigawa Misae, seorang wanita muda yang duduk tersandar pada dinding dengan kedua mata terpejam. Perlahan Naruto melangkah mendekatinya. Lalu ia berjongkok dan menempatkan dua jari berkuku tajamnya pada leher wanita tersebut.

 _"Hanya pingsan..."_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati setelah memeriksa denyut nadi pada leher Misae yang tidak sadarkan diri akibat ketakutan serta kecemasan tinggi.

Nyawanya tidak terancam. Mungkin ia akan tersadar beberapa jam ke depan. Akan tetapi, trauma berat pasti akan selalu menghantuinya setelah kedua mata itu terbuka. Kejadian ini akan menjadi pengalaman terburuk di sepanjang hidupnya. Serta menjadi saksi bahwa vampire adalah makhluk yang sangat mengerikan di dunia ini.

"Meski kau telah membuatku terluka dan menderita seperti ini... Aku, tak akan membunuhmu..." Gumam pelan Naruto pada Misae walau wanita tersebut tidak akan bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau hanya terseret ke dalam lingkaran kebencian tanpa mengetahui apa-apa. Mereka menempatkanmu pada situasi yang tidak mengijinkanmu untuk menolak semua keinginan mereka. Dilihat dari manapun, kau hanyalah korban dalam kejadian ini. Aku tidak membenarkanmu, ataupun menyalahkan apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku. Itu semua demi untuk bertahan hidup, benar bukan?"

Dalam samar, Naruto tersenyum sayu. Mengingat seseorang yang telah menjadi pelangi atas hidupnya yang dipenuhi oleh warna abu-abu. Sesorang yang menjadi matahari di tengah malam sunyinya.

"Lagipula, aku sudah terlanjur membuat janji dengan gadis aneh itu. Tidak mungkin bisa aku mengingkarinya. Karena aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari semua janjiku. Seperti itulah jalan hidupku selama ratusan tahun ini."

Naruto kemudian berdiri. Ia berjalan terhuyung sembari memegangi bekas luka di perutnya. Meninggalkan Misae yang tidak sadarkan diri di sana.

 _ **DRAP...**_

 _ **DRAP...**_

 _ **DRAP...**_

Pemuda itu melangkah perlahan di tengah guyuran hujan yang mengenainya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi rambut serta kausnya untuk basah kuyup sebab derasnya hujan malam ini. Pandangannya agak mengabur. Masih ada rasa sakit yang tersisa pada luka-lukanya yang menganga. Ditambah pening yang terus-menerus menyerang kepalanya oleh sebab efek racun syaraf yang sangat mematikan.

"Kusoo... Butuh waktu lama agar racun ini benar-benar hilang..." Naruto mendecih kesal merasakan sensasi sakit yang tiada tara menerjang tubuhnya.

Berkat keistimewaan darahnya, racun yang ada di dalam tubuh mulai menguap ke udara melalui pori-pori kulit Naruto. Beruntung ia adalah vampire bergaris keturunan bangsawan sekaligus pemilik darah istimewa. Jika itu manusia ataupun vampire biasa, pasti akan mati seketika oleh racun tersebut.

Darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya seolah memiliki nyawa dan hidupnya sendiri. Seluruh sel darah Naruto mencoba meneliti jenis racun itu dan menetralisir efeknya. Lalu mengingat efek dari racun itu sehingga tubuh Naruto tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti saat pertama kali terkena. Dengan kata lain, darahnya membuat Naruto kebal terhadap racun yang sama.

Setiap vampire bergaris keturunan bangsawan memiliki keahlian serta keistimewaan mereka sendiri. Untuk Naruto, darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya adalah letak keistimewaannya. Darah yang nampak seperti memiliki pikiran serta kehidupan sendiri, mengantarkan Naruto menjadi sosok vampire yang paling dihormati di masa lalu.

Lagipula, pemuda tersebut adalah keturunan langsung dari sang pengendali darah paling mengerikan dalam sejarah, Uzumaki Kushina. Dengan begitu ia mendapatkan kemampuan yang hampir sama seperti ibunya.

Naruto masih belum bisa menggunakan darah di dalam tubuhnya untuk menyerang dan bertahan seperti sang ibu. Atau mungkin Naruto memang tak berniat menggunakan kekuatan istimewanya sebagai seorang keturunan bangsawan tersebut. Mengendalikan dan menggunakan darah di dalam tubuhnya dalam pertarungan membuat hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping oleh sebab teringat pada kematian ibu kandung yang sangat dicintainya.

"T-Tak kusangka sudah segelap ini. Aku... Harus kembali kepadanya segera..." Ucap Naruto sembari terus berjalan tertatih.

Kedua kakinya masih melangkah, mengantarkan Naruto ke arah bangku taman yang sempat ia duduki berdua bersama dengan seorang gadis yang ia cintai. Tetapi kini tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di sana. Hanya sebuah bangku kosong di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan di malam hari.

 _ **GUBRRAKKH...**_

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh dan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada bangku tersebut. Darah yang sempat keluar dari pelipis matanya tersapu oleh air hujan. Hanya tersisa wajah tampan yang sedikit memar di sana-sini. Ia mengedarkan direksi pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Namun Naruto tetap tak dapat menemukan kekasihnya di manapun juga. Hanya bekas ice cream cokelat yang jatuh meleleh tidak jauh dari bangku itu.

"K-Ke mana perginya gadis aneh itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 11** : Terang Dan Gelap Dari Masa Lalu

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

.

.

.

.

.

"Shion, cepatlah!" Ujar Naruto dengan alis mengernyit, menoleh ke arah kekasihnya di belakang.

Setelah mereka berkelok ke sebuah gang kecil nan gelap di pinggir jalan, Shion merasa kelelahan. Bagaimanapun juga, langkah kaki Shion tidak mampu mengimbangi kecepatan langkah kaki Naruto. Bahkan gadis itu sudah hampir pada batasnya.

"T-Tunggu, Naruto-kun!" Ujar Shion sembari menarik tangannya secara paksa dari genggaman Naruto.

Akhirnya langkah kaki mereka berdua terhenti. Baik gadis itu maupun Naruto terengah-engah mengambil nafas. Tubuh Shion membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bersanggah pada lututnya. Berulang kali menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah berlari begitu jauh dari taman.

"Shion, ayolah. Kita tidak bisa beristirahat di sini." Kata Naruto membujuk gadis berambut pirang itu untuk kembali mengikutinya.

Tangan kanan Naruto mencoba meraih lengan Shion. Tetapi baru saja menyentuh kulit lengannya, Shion menampik dengan kasar.

"Shion... Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut denganku? Di sini sangat berbahaya..." Naruto terheran sekaligus bertanya-tanya mengapa kekasihnya kasar menampik tangan kanannya.

Tetapi Shion hanya diam sembari memeluk lengan yang sempat ingin Naruto genggam tadi. Ia masih mencoba mengatur gejolak nafas di samping mulai menggigil oleh sebab suhu yang dingin. Air mengucur jatuh melalui ujung poni rambutnya yang sudah basah. Keringat dan air hujan bercampur di antara wajah lelahnya.

"M-Mengapa kita berlari seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi tadi?" Setelah beberapa saat, Shion akhirnya membuka suara.

"Oh ayolah, aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sana. Bila kita terus-menerus berada di sini, nyawa kita bisa terancam!" Naruto menjawab dengan memperlihatkan wajah khawatir dan panik.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa... Aku... Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Naruto-kun." Ujar gadis pirang tersebut bersama nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Shion, apa yang kau katakan...? Kau tidak mungkin bisa." Naruto kini kebingungan melihat Shion yang terasa cukup aneh.

"Tidak bisa...? Kenapa tidak bisa...? Apa Naruto-kun lupa siapa aku ini...?" Tanya Shion sembari tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyum yang mencurigakan.

"Aku... Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Shion?!" Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar kebingungan dengan sikap kekasihnya.

"Apa Naruto-kun lupa siapakah aku ini?" Shion berbalik tanya. Masih dengan senyum kecil yang terasa mencurigakan.

". . . . ."

"Tolonglah jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini! Kau hanyalah manusia biasa, mana mungkin bisa melindungi kita berdua?! Sudah, hentikan omong kosong ini. Aku sedang serius!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi karena sedikit kesal terhadap gadis tersebut.

"Aku pun juga sedang serius!" Teriak Shion dengan lantang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sampai menyeretku berlarian ke sana kemari...? Apa ada vampire yang jahat di taman itu...? Jika memang ada, bukankah mereka juga sama sepertimu?!"

Shion menghujani Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang justru semakin membingungkan bagi pemuda itu. Membuat Naruto sejenak hening menatap kekasihnya.

"Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan mereka..." Ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka disamakan dengan mereka?" Shion kembali melempar sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku sama seperti para vampire jahat itu?! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyakiti manusia sekalipun juga!" Ucap Naruto mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tidak pernah menyakiti manusia...? Jadi, kau menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai vampire yang baik, begitu?"

"Tentu saja, bukan?!"

Mereka berdua terus berdebat di tengah gang yang gelap ini. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Shion menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu terdiam hening setelah beradu argumen dengan kekasihnya.

"Shion... Ada apa...?" Naruto mencoba bertanya kepadanya.

Setelah lama terdiam, Shion mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Naruto intens. Kedua alisnya mengernyit melirik sosok pemuda berambut kuning di sana.

"Sejak tadi jawabanmu selalu salah. Naruto-kun pasti akan mengataiku gadis yang aneh bila ada yang bertanya siapakah aku ini. Naruto-kun tak pernah memanggil namaku semudah itu. Naruto-kun juga tak pernah mau mengaku sebagai vampire yang baik hati. Ketika bersamamu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat dingin. Dinginnya melebihi tetesan air hujan ini. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang sangat gelap. Jauh lebih gelap dari jalanan gang sempit ini. Siapa kau sebenarnya..."

Shion sudah merasa ada yang aneh pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu. Memang wajah, rambut, serta kaus yang dikenakannya sama persis dengan kekasihnya. Akan tetapi, hatinya berkata bahwa dia bukanlah Naruto. Ikatan yang telah terjalin dari hati ke hati tak bisa dibohongi begitu saja.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut kuning yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya terdiam. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang bisa ia tutupi lagi. kaus yang ia kenakan basah kuyup terguyur hujan. Awan di langit sana bergerak menghalangi sinar rembulan yang tengah bersinar. Membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh gelap. Namun Shion masih dapat melihat dengan jelas pergerakan bibir pemuda tersebut.

Naruto melempar sebuah senyum mengerikan ke arah Shion...

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku adalah kekasihmu." Jawab pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Kau bukan kekasihku..." Gumam Shion pelan menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut bukanlah Naruto.

Tanpa terasa rintik hujan semakin deras. Mendengar kalimat itu, sosok pemuda berambut kuning di sana terkikik mengerikan.

"Sepertinya ikatan yang terjalin di antara kalian, bukanlah sebuah ikatan biasa. Tapi justru itulah, yang membuatku sangat ingin melenyapkanmu."

Perlahan-lahan rambut Naruto memanjang. Bentuk serta paras wajahnya berubah. Postur tubuh yang tinggi tegap itu kian memendek beserta terlihatnya lekuk badan yang sangat feminim. Sementara Shion hanya bisa terpaku dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak melihat perubahan tersebut.

"Si-Siapa kau sebenarnya..." Tanya Shion bersuara pelan. Hanya dibalas oleh tawa mengerikan.

"Hahaha... Siapa aku, katamu?"

 _Polo-shirt_ yang dikenakan oleh sosok misterius itu nampak kedodoran di tubuhnya yang menyusut. Yang terlihat kini hanyalah lekuk badan seorang wanita muda berambut pirang panjang dengan sorot mata menyeramkan. Bahkan dadanya yang tumbuh, menyembul tanpa memakai bra. Sosok itu menampakkan sosok sejatinya.

"Biar kuberitahu sebelum kau menemui ajalmu. Orang-orang menyebutku sebagai hantu... Iblis masa lalu." Ungkapnya tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Shion yang sedang terpaku melihatnya, dapat merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat luar biasa. Mendadak firasat tidak enak menghantui dirinya. Hati dan pikirannya berteriak untuk segera pergi melarikan diri, namun tubuh gemetarnya serasa tidak mau bergerak.

"Sudah sekian lama aku tertidur dalam tenang. Tapi tidurku terusik oleh sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Setelah aku terbangun, ternyata seorang gadis manusia lemah ini yang sudah mengusik ketenanganku." Ucap sosok misterius itu seraya mendekat ke arah Shion.

 _'K-Kenapa kakiku tidak mau bergerak... Ayo, kumohon! Turuti perkataanku, kaki bodoh! Cepatlah bergerak! Kumohon! Kumohon, bergeraklah...!'_

Shion sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar tiada henti. Terlihat bulir air mata sudah mengumpul di sudut pelupuk matanya. Shion terpenjara dalam tekanan secara psikologis ketika bertatapan langsung dengan sosok mengerikan itu.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih menyayangi nyawamu, gadis kecil."

Sosok wanita muda tersebut mengangkat tangan kanannya. Jari-jemari berkuku tajam itu mendekat ke pada pipi Shion. Nampak seperti ingin kenyentuh kelembutan kulit yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu. Sementara sepasang taring panjang masih menghiasi senyum yang mengerikan.

Pada kondisi mental yang tertekan dan tenggelam dalam ketakutan, Shion sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sosok misterius itu maksud. Ia tidak bisa menangkap semua kata-kata yang terucap.

"Aku akan mengampuni nyawamu sekarang... Bila kau berhenti dekat-dekat dengan dirinya." Ujar sosok wanita berambut pirang tersebut mencoba memberikan sebuah ultimatum kepada Shion.

 _ **PLAAKKK...!**_

Entah bagaimana caranya terlepas dari tekanan ketakutan, Shion menampik kasar tangan kanan wanita mengerikan tersebut keras-keras.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Shion seraya balik melemparkan tatap tajam.

". . . . . ."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto-kun kepada siapapun juga. Termasuk dirimu!"

Sosok itu terdiam sejenak. Tidak ia sangka Shion mampu melepaskan diri dari rasa takut setelah mengetahui apa yang sedang ia maksud.

"Hooo... Jadi kau tidak mau menuruti perkataanku. Seorang gadis lemah sepertimu memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan, huh...?"

Kedua tangan Shion terkepal erat setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang meremehkannya.

"Aku memang lemah. Aku memang masih suka menangis sendiri di kamar saat mereka mengejekku. Aku memang bukan gadis yang kuat. Aku juga bukan gadis yang istimewa. Tapi, Naruto-kun datang dan merubah hariku. Merubah isi hatiku. Merubah kesepianku. Menghapus rasa lelahku! Menghapus kesedihanku! Menghapus air mataku! Dia adalah milikku! Satu-satunya harta yang kupunya di dunia ini! Sampai kapanpun takkan pernah kuserahkan dia kepada siapapun juga, termasuk dirimu...!"

Demi mempertahankan ikatan yang susah payah ia jalin bersama Naruto, Shion menghadapi rasa takutnya. Tubuh yang tadinya gemetar, kini menjadi penantang. Ketakutannya berubah menjadi amarah setelah ia mengetahui maksud dari sosok wanita pirang itu. Tidak akan pernah ia biarkan Naruto direbut oleh siapapun.

"Kau cukup keras kepala juga ternyata. Tapi tak masalah. Sebelum kau mati di sini, akan kutegaskan satu hal kepadamu."

Sosok misterius itu merapatkan jari-jari berkuku tajam miliknya. Menatap Shion bagai melihat seekor kecoak menjijikkan. Bagaimanapun juga seekor kecoak harus dilenyapkan sebelum mengotori makanannya. Begitulah pikirnya sembari bersiap menghunuskan jari-jemarinya tepat mengarah ke jantung Shion.

"...UZUMAKI NARUTO BUKANLAH MILIKMU!"

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 11** : Terang Dan Gelap Dari Masa Lalu

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	12. Hati Yang Menangis

**Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 12** : Hati Yang Menangis

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Main Cast** : Naruto U., Shion

.

.

.

.

.

Pada malam di mana sinar rembulan tertutupi oleh awan, dua insan yang berbeda dunia berdebat di bawah siraman rintik hujan. Rambut serta pakaian yang telah basah seolah tak menghalangi mereka untuk saling menyuarakan isi hati menurut ideologi masing-masing.

"Hooo... Jadi kau tidak mau menuruti perkataanku. Seorang gadis lemah sepertimu memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan, huh...?" Ucap seorang gadis misterius dengan rambut pirang panjang yang basah tersiram hujan.

Kedua tangan Shion terkepal erat setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang meremehkannya.

"Aku memang lemah. Aku memang masih suka menangis sendiri di kamar saat mereka mengejekku. Aku memang bukan gadis yang kuat. Aku juga bukan gadis yang istimewa. Tapi, Naruto-kun datang dan merubah hariku. Merubah isi hatiku. Merubah kesepianku. Menghapus rasa lelahku! Menghapus kesedihanku! Menghapus air mataku! Dia adalah milikku! Satu-satunya harta yang kupunya di dunia ini! Sampai kapanpun takkan pernah kuserahkan dia kepada siapapun juga, termasuk dirimu...!"

Demi mempertahankan ikatan yang susah payah ia jalin bersama Naruto, Shion menghadapi rasa takutnya. Tubuh yang tadinya gemetar, kini menjadi penantang. Ketakutannya berubah menjadi amarah setelah ia mengetahui maksud dari sosok wanita pirang itu. Tidak akan pernah ia biarkan Naruto direbut oleh siapapun.

"Kau cukup keras kepala juga ternyata. Tapi tak masalah. Sebelum kau mati di sini, akan kutegaskan satu hal kepadamu."

Sosok misterius itu merapatkan jari-jari berkuku tajam miliknya. Menatap Shion bagai melihat seekor kecoak menjijikkan. Bagaimanapun juga seekor kecoak harus dilenyapkan sebelum mengotori makanannya. Begitulah pikirnya sembari bersiap menghunuskan jari-jemarinya tepat mengarah ke jantung Shion.

"...UZUMAKI NARUTO BUKANLAH MILIKMU!"

 _ **SWIZZHT...**_

Kilatan cahaya kuning muncul di belakang Shion sebelum ia tertusuk oleh tangan vampire misterius tersebut. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menariknya menjauh sebelum sepersekian detik tangan itu menghujam jantungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Uzumaki Naruto dengan tatapan dingin bersama intonasi suara yang datar.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja datang secepat kilat dan berhasil menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari kematian. Meski Shion masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena kecepatan yang luar biasa. Secara mendadak jarak di antara dirinya dan vampire misterius di sana sudah bertambah jauh secara instan.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat dirimu akan datang." Ujar Ino dengan senyum sarkas dari balik bayangan sinar rembulan.

Naruto mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Menaungi tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang basah kuyup.

"N-Naruto..." Gumam Shion ketika ia tersadar bahwa yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya adalah seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang dicintainya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada kekasihnya.

Namun bukan jawaban yang pemuda itu dapat. Melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang. Shion mendekap tubuh Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ino. Seolah menegaskan bahwa 'Naruto-memang-milikku'.

Merasa telah diejek oleh gadis pirang tersebut, Ino mendecih kesal. Raut wajah sarkasnya berubah menjadi geram.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan mati sebentar lagi, tunggu saja...!" Ungkap Ino dengan raut wajah serius.

"Mengapa kau kembali ke jaman ini?" Tanya Naruto seraya melanjutkan, "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari Naruto, Ino kembali tersenyum _pathetic_ sembari menaruh jemarinya di dekat bibir.

" _Khukhu_... Di mana cahaya bergerak, di situ pula bayangan mengikuti. Konsep dunia ini begitu klise bukan?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi saat mendapati pertanyaannya dijawab dengan jawaban yang ambigu. Tetapi sedikit banyaknya ada bagian Naruto pahami. Bila iblis dari masa lalu muncul kembali, itu artinya bencana besar akan segera menanti. Seperti dahulu kala, di mana Ino merenggut banyak nyawa dari fraksi bangsawan dengan tangannya yang haus akan darah. Ia bergerak bagai hantu di malam dan siang hari. Merencanakan serta mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan rapi. Lalu mengeksekusi targetnya tanpa diketahui.

Dari ribuan vampire yang ada di dunia ini, hanya Naruto yang menyadari siapa pelaku di balik kasus menghilangnya para tetua serta tokoh-tokoh terkenal para bangsawan di masa lalu. Namun, kurangnya bukti-bukti kuat yang bisa ia genggam membuatnya bungkam. Naruto sama sekali tak bergeming, di saat Ino terus-menerus bergerak menghabisi alumni peserta rapat gencatan senjata dengan pihak manusia.

"N-Naruto..."

Shion berbisik seraya menarik-narik pelan lengan kaus milik kekasihnya. Seolah mencoba memberitahu bahwa ada beberapa pria tidak dikenal yang melangkah beriringan masuk ke dalam gang ini. Hanya dengan sebuah lirikan ke belakang, Naruto tahu bahwa mereka bukanlah manusia. Di depannya berdiri seorang iblis mengerikan dengan kemampuan membunuh seseorang secara diam-diam. Sedangkan di belakang sana segerombolan anak buah Obito datang mendekat. Ia dan Shion kini berada dalam posisi yang tersudutkan.

"Jika sudah begini, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang pahlawan masa lalu sepertimu? Aku sangat ingin tahu..." Tanya Ino yang tersenyum dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto mendecih kesal. Posisinya benar-benar sedang terdesak. Maju kena, mundur pun kena. Dengan Shion yang masih bersamanya, tidak banyak opsi yang bisa Naruto pilih. Memaksakan untuk bertarung melawan mereka sekaligus hanya akan membahayakan nyawa kekasihnya. Dari awal Naruto sama sekali tak ingin membuat Shion ikut terseret ke dalam masalah ini. Namun sepertinya keadaan telah berkata lain.

 _'Sepertinya ini dosa yang harus kutebus. Sedari awal, menjalin hubungan dengan manusia adalah sebuah kesalahan. Maaf aku sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalah yang serumit ini, Shion...'_

Tangan Naruto mengepal erat. Jika saja ia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manis berambut pirang tersebut, semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Naruto lah yang telah menyeret Shion ke dalam lingkaran merah ini. Menyeret gadis tersebut ke dalam bahaya.

Meski begitu, Naruto tahu bahwa yang seperti ini cepat atau lambat akan segera terjadi. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Demi mengobati hati Shion yang selalu dilukai oleh dunia, Naruto rela mengambil konsekuensi apapun dalam hidupnya. Dapat membuat gadis tersebut tersenyum saja, Naruto sudah bahagia. Bukan bersimpati untuk mencintai, namun cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Kisah cinta pertama antara vampire dengan manusia.

"Pegang aku erat-erat. Kita akan pergi menjauh dari sini." Gumam Naruto pelan kepada kekasihnya.

"Ehh...?!"

Belum sempat Shion bertanya bagaimana caranya keluar dari sana, Naruto sudah meraih dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ bak tuan putri.

" _Ikuzo..._!"

Naruto melompat tinggi dan berpijak pada dinding, lalu melompat lagi ke sisi dinding yang lain. Begitu terus hingga mereka berdua sampai di atas. Sebagai seorang vampire, kemampuan alami tubuhnya membuat Naruto dapat melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan sangat mudah. Tetapi hanya satu pembatas yang sebenarnya sedikit menghalangi tubuhnya untuk bergerak sebebas mungkin. Yaitu Shion. Naruto tidak bisa bertarung dengan bebas selama Shion masih berada di dekatnya.

Sementara itu sang iblis pembunuh para raja yang melegenda, Yamanaka Ino, hanya tersenyum picing di kala mendongak ke arah Naruto dan Shion yang berhasil kabur dari kepungan dua arah.

"Kalian mungkin bisa lari. Tapi kalian tidak akan bisa bersembunyi dariku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TOK-TOKK...**_

Seseorang dari luar mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna cokelat di sana. Membuat direksi mata Shikamaru dan Sakura teralihkan ke arah pintu tersebut. Knop berputar, perlahan pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria yang masih nampak berumur 28 tahun meski usia yang sebenarnya sudah menginjak lebih dari dua abad lamanya.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura setelah sekian lama menunggu di ruangan Shikamaru.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau datang juga! Ada hal yang harus kami bicarakan denganmu. Meski sebenarnya kuharap Naruto juga ada di sini." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Setelah mengetahui informasi bahwa Uchiha Obito mulai bergerak, akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan firasat yang buruk. Kuharap tidak ada lagi hal yang lebih buruk dari itu." Ucap Sasuke sembari menutup kembali pintu di sana.

"Jangan terlalu berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah kau melihat foto-foto ini." Ujar Shikamaru seraya menunjukkan kumpulan potret seorang wanita berambut pirang misterius yang terekam oleh kamera CCTV bandara Kota Konoha.

Sasuke melangkah untuk melihat foto-foto tersebut lebih dekat. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, kedua alisnya mengernyit tajam.

"Kapan foto-foto ini diambil?" Tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Kemarin. Sekitar pukul dua siang. Orangku baru mendapatkan foto ini tadi siang. Informasi yang masuk agak terlambat, jadi kami tidak bisa melacak di mana wanita ini berada sekarang. Namun yang pasti, dia sudah masuk ke dalam kota ini." Jawab Shikamaru membeberkan semuanya tanpa ada yang disembunyikan.

"Apa yang dia rencanakan..." Gumam Sasuke yang entah bertanya kepada siapa.

Mengetahui bahwa wanita dalam foto tersebut telah memasuki kota ini saja sudah mampu membuat Sasuke terkejut dalam hati. Tetapi motif apa yang membuat sang iblis dari masa lalu itu datang kemari masih belum diketahui.

"Semua ini masih terasa abu-abu. Baik diriku maupun Shikamaru tidak mampu menebak apa yang sedang dia rencanakan." Ucap Sakura menanggapi gumaman pria dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya tersebut.

"Tidak peduli apa yang sedang dia rencanakan. Pasti sebuah musibah akan segera datang ketika kemunculannya terlihat. Wanita ini benar-benar sangat berbahaya." Ujar Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan mereka berdua bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah perkara biasa.

"Apa kau mengenal wanita ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa bahwa pria di sampingnya tersebut tahu banyak tentang subjek pembicaraan mereka.

Namun Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Lalu mata tajam hitam miliknya melirik Sakura dalam-dalam seolah menekankan tatapan peringatan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya secara langsung. Tetapi sempat beberapa kali Naruto membicarakannya denganku dulu. Bila tentang wanita ini, bocah kuning itu selalu memperlihatkan tatapan yang serius. Seakan memperingatkanku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan pembunuh tersebut bila tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya." Ungkap Sasuke.

"Jadi... Wanita ini benar-benar wanita yang sama dengan legenda iblis itu?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang ganti bertanya kepada seseorang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto itu. Sambaran petir mengalun keras menyelingi pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Terlalu berat untuk kukatakan, tapi seperti itulah kebenarannya. Naruto pernah menyebut namanya. Jika tidak salah, nama iblis ini adalah Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Aku tidak tahu pasti dari mana dia berasal, namun Naruto berkata bahwa dia adalah bangsawan yang terbuang oleh keluarganya. Hanya Naruto yang tahu benar siapakah dirinya." Kata Sasuke.

"Bangsawan...?!"

Baik Sakura maupun Shikamaru terkejut oleh perkataan Sasuke yang menyebut bahwa vampire itu adalah seorang vampire bangsawan.

"Bagaimana mungkin wanita ini adalah bagian dari bangsawan? Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan berkas tentang dirinya di buku bangsawan manapun." Shikamaru bertanya dengan raut wajah keheranan menanggapi informasi yang Sasuke berikan.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Naruto berkata bahwa wanita itu telah terbuang dari keluarga besarnya. Aku yakin tidak banyak yang tahu tentang fakta tersebut. Karena mungkin, hanya Naruto yang benar-benar tahu apa dan siapakah dia." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura maupun Shikamaru saling bertukar pandang sesudah mengetahui informasi berbeda dari yang telah mereka dapatkan sebelumnya. Bukan berarti mereka berdua sulit untuk percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, hanya saja informasi yang mereka ketahui saling berbenturan satu sama lain. Entah mana yang paling benar. Sakura maupun Shikamaru hanya bisa mempercayai informasi yang Sasuke berikan. Karena satu hal yang pasti, Sasuke merupakan salah seorang yang masih hidup dari jaman itu.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa bertanya kepada Naruto secara langsung adalah hal yang paling tepat, tetapi sayangnya _vampire_ yang telah berusia ratusan tahun tersebut tidak ada di sini. Ponselnya pun tidak dapat dihubungi sama sekali. Mereka benar-benar tak tahu di mana dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Dari sekian banyak fraksi bangsawan yang telah mati terbunuh secara misterius pada masa perang saat itu, berarti hanya menyisakan dirimu dan Naruto yang masih hidup sampai di masa kini. Lalu yang jadi pertanyaanku, bagaimana bisa? Mengapa hanya kalian berdua yang tersisa?" Tanya Sakura yang sangat menyayangkan kenyataan bahwa hanya Sasuke serta Naruto saja yang menjadi saksi bagaimana kejamnya masa perang dahulu kala.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia memutar tubuh untuk membelakangi Shikamaru, lalu bersidekap dan bersandar pada garis permukaan meja di belakangnya. Mencoba mengingat kembali betapa mengerikannya hidup pada waktu sesaat setelah perang telah usai. Bagaimana kehidupan yang dijalani oleh para _vampire_ bangsawan menjadi mencekam oleh isu pembunuhan berantai.

"Yamanaka Ino... Aku tidak tahu sebarapa banyak iblis ini membunuh orang-orang pada masa itu. Targetnya hanya mereka yang berhubungan erat dengan rapat meja bundar yang menjadi titik temu perdamaian antara _vampire_ dan manusia. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia tak pernah bisa membunuh seseorang yang ia cintai."

"Seseorang yang ia cintai...?" Sakura kembali bertanya heran.

Shikamaru merapatkan kedua tangannya sebagai tempat dagunya bersandar. Seolah sudah mengerti garis besar kisah masa lalu yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan kali ini.

"Seseorang yang Yamanaka Ino cintai. Apa jangan-jangan itu adalah..." Kalimat Shikamaru sesaat menggantung.

"Kau benar. Iblis itu sangat mencintai seorang pemuda dengan tekad terkuat untuk mengakhiri perang darah antara bangsa ini dengan manusia. Ia sangat mencintai Uzumaki Naruto." Ungkap Sasuke seraya melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jadi begitu rupanya..." Gumam Sakura sembari memegang dagu.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui secara pasti bahwa ia sangat mencintai Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Sangat mudah. Dengan diriku yang masih hidup dan dapat berdiri di hadapan kalian saat ini, itu sudah menjadi buktinya. Meski aku termasuk salah satu peserta rapat perjanjian suci, tapi iblis itu sama sekali tak mau menyentuhku." Ujar Sasuke menjelaskan singkat.

"...Karena kau adalah orang terdekat Uzumaki Naruto di kala itu, benar bukan?" Kata Shikamaru mencoba memastikan.

"Diriku, Naruto dan dirinya sekalipun masih sangat muda pada saat itu. Tentu ada perasaan tak ingin dibenci oleh seseorang yang ia cintai. Karenanya, Yamanaka Ino tak pernah datang padaku sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa." Jawab Sasuke.

Dengan begitu, Shikamaru dapat mengambil kesimpulan secara garis besarnya. Hantu dari masa lalu yang mengerikan ini tak mampu membunuh dua _vampire_ yang seakan menjadi saksi bisu atas menghilangnya banyak nyawa bangsawan pada masa itu. Entah siapa yang memberikannya misi keji tersebut, tetapi Yamanaka Ino masih tidak dapat membuang perasaannya demi dapat membunuh semua pelaku perjanjian suci.

Ia tak mampu membunuh Uzumaki Naruto, seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Dengan begitu Yamanaka Ino juga tak bisa menyentuh Uchiha Sasuke, salah seorang teman seperjuangan Naruto kala itu. Perasaan takut akan dibenci oleh Naruto bila ia berani membunuh sahabat terdekatnya tersebut jelas ada. Itulah yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke masih baik-baik saja sampai saat ini.

"Sebelum hawa keberadaan Yamanaka Ino benar-benar hilang tertelan oleh waktu sehingga menjadi desas-desus serta dongeng mengerikan di kalangan para orang tua, ia pernah mengajak Naruto untuk bertemu secara empat mata di tempat yang tidak diketahui. Naruto menyetujui ajakan itu, lalu bertemu dengannya secara rahasia." Sasuke kembali menceritakan apa saja yang sudah ia ketahui dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Bertemu secara rahasia? Lalu... Apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang begitu penasaran.

"Naruto bilang tidak banyak yang mereka berdua bicarakan saat itu. Karena Ino langsung membicarakan inti dari tujuan mereka bertemu. Yamanaka Ino berkata bahwa ia akan menyudahi semua pembunuhan itu bila Naruto mau hidup berdua dengannya. Ia mengajukan _win-win solution_ atas kengerian yang terjadi pada masa itu, karena tidak ada kerugian apapun yang akan Naruto peroleh jika menyetujui kesepakatan tersebut. Tapi Naruto tidak memberikan jawabannya saat itu. Dan sebagai ganti, Naruto berjanji akan memberikan jawabannya suatu saat kelak. Dengan begitu, keberadaan Yamanaka Ino seakan tertelan oleh bumi ini." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada masa itu.

Kini Sakura maupun Shikamaru sedikit banyaknya telah paham garis besar dari semua catatan hitam ini.

"Lalu, alasan mengapa iblis itu kembali muncul pada masa ini jangan-jangan..." Kalimat Sakura menggantung. Ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang kembalinya sosok sang iblis dari masa lalu.

"Kau benar. Alasan mengapa ia muncul kembali ke dunia ini adalah... Kekasih Naruto."

.

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

 **Chapter 12** : Hati Yang Menangis

.

.

.

.

Semakin lama hujan yang turun kian deras. Setiap bulir air yang jatuh seolah mengiringi kemunculan sang bencana. Naruto tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk menghadapi kepungan itu di saat Shion masih bersamanya. Ia memilih untuk menjauh dari sana.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kurasa dia sangat mengenalmu, Naruto-kun..."

Shion yang berada dalam gendongan kekasihnya bertanya dengan nada pelan. Mengingat apa yang sempat dirinya bicarakan dengan Ino membuatnya merasa bahwa Naruto tahu sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Dia tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh. Hanya itu." Jawab Naruto dengan raut datar meski di lubuk hatinya dirundung oleh rasa gelisah.

"Pembunuh...? Siapa yang telah ia bunuh...?"

Shion bertanya kembali karena penasaran tentang wanita berambut pirang itu. Tetapi Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada lagi jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bibir Naruto keluh terbungkam oleh ingatan mengerikan di masa lalu. Pemuda itu hanya terus bergerak melompati satu atap bangunan ke atap yang lain di tengah derasnya hujan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shion, Naruto tetap berusaha menjauh sejauh yang ia bisa kepungan para _vampire_ yang tidak dikenal.

 _ **JENDAAAARRR...!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gelegar sebuah tembakan senapan api dengan jarak kurang lebih 450 meter dari Naruto dan Shion. Sebuah proyektil peluru panas seketika menusuk dan menembus kaki Naruto ketika ia tengah melompat menyeberangi atap demi atap.

"Kusoo...!"

Naruto mendecih di kala peluru itu benar-benar menembus otot betisnya. Rasa sakit luar biasa tentu begitu menghujam. Membuat pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Naruto tahu bahwa ia tidak akan sampai di atap selanjutnya. Maka sebelum mencapai atap sebuah gedung apartemen di depan, Naruto melempar tubuh Shion agar gadis itu tidak jatuh bersamanya.

Shion tersungkur di lantai atap yang basah. Beruntung genangan air membuat permukaan atap menjadi licin sehingga mengurangi lecet pada gesekan di kulit mulusnya. Namun nahas, tubuh Naruto membentur pagar besi pembatas dan terpental jatuh ke bawah. Pemuda tersebut terjun bebas dari ketinggian 7 lantai menuju jalanan gang yang sempit nan gelap.

 _ **BRUAAGHHK...**_

Tubuh Naruto beradu dengan aspal keras. Seluruh organ vital tubuhnya bergoncang dan mengalami pendarahan dari dalam. Membuat Naruto terbatuk darah di sela-sela kesadarannya yang mulai mengabur.

Shion mencoba bangkit setelah terkejut dengan apa yang sebenarnya baru terjadi. Ia tahu benar bahwa suara itu adalah suara senapan api. Naruto langsung saja mendorong tubuhnya untuk bisa sampai ke permukaan atap ini, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan sosok pemuda tersebut ke manapun ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Gadis berambut pirang itu tersadar akan sesuatu. Pikirannya segera kalut membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada sang kekasih. Shion pun bergegas bangkit berdiri dan berlari ke arah pagar besi pembatas atap untuk melihat ke bawah.

Dan benar saja...

Sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang ia cari ternyata ada di bawah sana dengan kaki dan mulut yang bersimbah darah. Kedua mata Shion melebar mendapati pandangan ngeri itu. Naruto telah jatuh puluhan meter dari permukaan tanah. Kekasihnya tersebut sengaja mengorbankan diri agar ia dapat mendarat ke permukaan lantai atap dengan selamat.

"NARUTO-KUN...!"

Shion berteriak begitu keras hingga tenggorokannya bergetar kesakitan. Memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan raut wajah tak percaya atas kenyataan ini.

"Ugh..."

Kesadaran Naruto yang hampir hilang seakan kembali setelah mendengar suara panggilan dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Dengan susah payah Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit meski kebanyakan tulangnya telah patah. Namun berkat otot betis yang tertembak membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk menggerakkan kaki kirinya dengan leluasa. Belum lagi darahnya terus saja mengalir keluar dari lubang luka tembak itu. Sepertinya Naruto harus berterima kasih kepada sang penembak yang sudah membuat kondisinya seperti di antara hidup dan mati.

 _ **CEKREKH...**_

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menarik tuas pelontar selongsong kosong pada senapan laras panjang M24 yang ada pada genggamannya. Seketika sebuah selongsong peluru yang masih panas terlempar keluar dari dalam _bullet chamber_ senjatanya. Ia tersenyum lebar seolah puas sudah menembak seseorang yang ia kenal hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Dulu kau berkata akan memberikan jawabanmu untuk berjanji hidup berdua denganku. Tapi lihatlah sekarang. Kau bahkan telah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain hingga berani melupakanku."

Ino tertawa pelan dengan senyum picingnya mengarahkan senapan itu ke arah seorang gadis di atas atap. Dari _scope_ yang terpasang pada senapan runduk M24 yang ia bawa, Yamanaka Ino mampu melihat kekasih Naruto dengan jelas meski berjarak ratusan meter jauhnya. Membidik gadis itu dari sela tower pemancar.

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana raut wajah tampanmu itu ketika melihat isi kepala gadismu dihujam oleh peluru ini." Gumam Ino lagi seraya membidikkan senapannya tepat di kepala Shion.

Namun sesaat sebelum jemari Ino menarik tuas pemicu senjatanya, dari kaca _scope_ Ino melihat ada sebuah kaleng minuman bekas yang meluncur ke arahnya.

 _ **TRAAKKHH...!**_

Kaleng minuman bekas tersebut telak mengenai kaca depan pembidik senapannya. Membuat lensa optik bagian depan dari _scope_ itu retak dan tidak lagi dapat digunakan. Ino mendecih kecil lalu mengusap alisnya yang berdarah oleh sebab terantuk pangkal _scope_ senapan miliknya.

Dengan tubuh yang remuk kesakitan di atas tanah, Naruto masih bisa melempar sebuah kaleng bekas sejauh mata memandang untuk membuat _scope_ penembaknya rusak. Entah itu mengenai sasaran atau tidak, tetapi Naruto berpikir bahwa usahanya berhasil. Tidak ada lagi gelegar suara tembakan yang berbunyi di tengah derasnya rintik hujan yang jatuh dari langit.

 _'A-Aku harus... Segera... K-Ke tempat gadis itu...'_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati sembari berusaha untuk bangkit dari tanah. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bergegas untuk di samping kekasihnya sebelum semuanya menjadi lepas di luar kendali.

Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa hampir seluruh tubuhnya serasa hancur berkeping-keping setelah jatuh dari ketinggian berpuluh-puluh meter adanya. Sangat remuk. Bahkan direksi pandangannya tak mampu berfokus ke arah mana yang ia tuju. Semua terasa bergoyang. Hanya insting seorang _vampire_ yang bisa ia andalkan di saat kondisinya begitu berantakan seperti ini.

Sementara di atas atap sana, dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran Shion segera berbalik dari pagar pembatas untuk berlari menuju pintu atap. Hatinya seketika gundah. Kedua tangan dan kakinya gemetar melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti itu. Ia ingin segera turun lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.

Namun sepertinya segala sesuatunya di malam ini tidak selancar yang terpikirkan. Sesaat Shion akan membuka pintu atap, pintu tersebut justru terbuka oleh seseorang. Kedua langkah kaki Shion terhenti ketika ia mendapati seorang pria tak dikenal muncul keluar dari dalam sana. Lantas Shion melangkah mundur ke belakang karena ia merasakan aura jahat menguar dari orang tersebut.

"Tidak... Sebenarnya siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" Seru Shion yang tahu bahwa orang itu juga termasuk dalam komplotan para _vampire_ tadi.

"...Nyawamu." Ujar pria tersebut seraya menyeringai mendekati tubuh mungil Shion.

Gadis pirang itu mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Mencoba untuk menjauh dari pria tak dikenal tersebut. Sayangnya di belakang sudah berdiri empat pria asing lagi dengan gigi taring panjang mengerikan. Menyeringai tajam seolah telah mendapatkan mangsa. Shion terkepung dari depan maupun belakang. Tidak ada jalan lagi baginya untuk melarikan diri. Baik ke kanan atau ke kiri, hanya nampak atap-atap bangunan yang jaraknya saling berjauhan. Tidak mungkin bagi seorang gadis biasa sepertinya dapat melompat setinggi yang Naruto lakukan.

 _'A-Apa yang harus kulakukan...'_ Tanya Shion dalam hati yang berdebar kencang di kala mereka berlima semakin mendekat.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin menikmati tubuhmu terlebih dulu. Tapi sayangnya kami tak punya waktu untuk itu. Sekarang matilah dengan tenang, Nona kecil."

Shion menengok ke belakang, tepat ke arah asal suara pria yang kini sudah mengacungkan tangan bersiap untuk menusuknya. Shion terbelalak lebar. Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Karena saat ini kelima jari kuku tajam itu sudah terarah tepat kepadanya.

 _ **WUUSSHHTT...!**_

Tiada disangka sedetik kemudian muncul kilatan kuning yang melesat begitu cepat tiba di antara mereka. Uzumaki Naruto datang dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak pria yang berani mencoba membunuh kekasihnya.

 _ **KRRATAAKKKH...!**_

Bunyi tulang rusuk yang patah seketika terdengar jelas di kala siku Naruto menghantam bagian tubuh yang melindungi letak jantung pria tersebut. Berkat melesat dengan kecepatan yang begitu tinggi, alhasil Naruto terperosok bersama-sama dengan pria itu hingga mereka berdua membentur pagar besi atap sampai penyok.

"Na-... Naruto-kun..."

Hanya derasnya hujan yang bersuara. Suasana nampak menjadi hening. Saling terkejut oleh kecepatan luar biasa dari seorang _vampire_ bangsawan melegenda. Lalu semua mata kini tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Pria di sebelah Naruto yang telah mendapatkan sikutan telak tersebut tidak lagi bergeming. Tubuhnya tetap bersandar pada pagar besi yang pesok terkena benturan. Pria itu sudah tidak lagi bernyawa oleh sebab jantungnya yang telah hancur dari dalam.

"Jangan berani kalian sentuh gadisku..."

Sepasang mata biru itu bersinar di balik kegelapan. Menatap tajam siapa saja yang sudah berani membahayakan kekasihnya. Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa, meski agak kepayahan oleh akibat luka-luka yang dideritanya. Setelah berabad-abad lamanya, baru kali ini insting liar serta nafsu membunuh yang luar biasa itu bangkit kembali. Membuat _vampire_ manapun di dalam radiusnya merasakan aura mengerikan yang begitu berat. Kaki-kaki bawahan Obito seketika bergetar menyadari lawan mereka adalah sang pahlawan garis depan, legenda dari masa lalu.

" _Ki-... KISAMAAA!"_

Para bawahan yang diutus Obito yang ketakutan dengan menguarnya aura mengerikan memilih untuk maju bersama-sama. Mereka bermaksud menyerang Naruto yang penuh luka dengan serentak. Tetapi sayangnya mereka belum sepenuhnya menyadari seberapa liar lawan yang mereka hadapi ketika telah menguarkan hawa nafsu membunuh yang hebat.

 _ **TAPP~**_

Satu langkah kaki Naruto baru menapak pada lantai atap yang tergenang air hujan. Namun sosok pemuda tersebut menghilang dalam sekejap dengan diikuti oleh kilatan-kilatan kuning. Naruto melesat cepat hingga gerakannya tidak dapat terawang oleh mata telanjang. Sedetik kemudian ia muncul dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang siap meninju dagu korbannya.

 _ **BUAAGHKK!**_

Belum sempat menyerang, bahkan belum sempat berkata-kata setelah melihat Naruto muncul di hadapannya hanya dalam sekejap saja, dagu seorang bawahan Obito dihantam keras-keras hingga terpental.

"Cih!"

Para _vampire_ lain mendecih melihat lagi-lagi salah satu kawannya dengan mudah dilumpuhkan. Dua dari mereka yang berada di dekat Naruto mengubah haluan dan berusaha menyerang pemuda tersebut. Meski begitu tetap saja dalam hal kecepatan dan pengalaman bertarung, Naruto sangat jauh di atas mereka.

Pemuda itu menghindari cakaran salah satu dari mereka lalu berputar untuk memaksimalkan momentum daya tusukan tangannya. Alhasil hanya menggunakan sebuah tangan beserta kuku-kuku yang panjang, Naruto berhasil membuat kedua _vampire_ tersebut kaku terdiam.

 _ **ZRRAASSHHH...**_

Hampir seluruh tangan kanan Naruto tenggelam menembus perut mereka secara sejajar. Membuat mereka berdua memuntahkan begitu banyak darah dari mulutnya. Ketika Naruto menarik tangannya kembali dengan cepat, tubuh kedua pria itu terjatuh menyentuh lantai atap yang sudah bergenang antara air hujan serta darah segar.

"Jangan banyak bergerak atau akan kupatahkan lehermu!" Ucap seorang _vampire_ bawahan Obito yang tersisa merangkul lalu menyeret tubuh Shion untuk kabur dari sana.

"KYYAAAA~"

Naruto mengubah direksi pandangannya setelah mendengar suara teriakan sang kekasih hati. Anak buah Obito telah melompat tinggi dari atap ini dengan membawa Shion bersamanya. Saat Naruto ingin melangkahkan kaki dengan disertai kilatan-kilatan kuning yang mulai nampak di sekitar tubuhnya, tiba-tiba satu kakinya dicengkram oleh pria yang tengah sekarat di bawahnya.

"Kusoo!" Umpat Naruto kesal menyadari bahwa akselarasi pergerakan tubuhnya dihambat oleh _vampire_ keras kepala tersebut. Sedangkan di sana Shion tengah dibawa pergi oleh anak buah Obito yang lain.

 _'Takkan kubiarkan!'_ Serunya dalam hati sembari menggigit kuku jempol keras-keras hingga patah. Dengan cepat Naruto memposisikan patahan kuku tersebut di antara genggamannya, lalu mulai fokus untuk membidik. Menghalangi kaki pemuda itu saja tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikannya. Bila kakinya tak dapat bergerak, Naruto masih memiliki tangan untuk digunakan.

 _ **BUUSSHTT~**_

Naruto menyentil patahan kukunya. Seketika kuku tersebut melesat kencang bagai proyektil peluru yang membelah udara malam beserta rintik hujan. Begitu sampai di tujuan, potongan kuku jempol Naruto menghujam tepat di kepala _vampire_ yang menculik Shion.

 _ **CRRAAATTSSS!**_

Kuku itu menembus hingga keluar kembali dari kepala korban setelah melewati otak. Bekas jalurnya mengeluarkan banyak percikan darah nan mengambang bebas di udara. _Vampire_ bahawan Obito tersebut terlempar akibat kuatnya daya yang ditimbulkan. Membuat cengkramannya pada tubuh Shion terlepas dangan dirinya yang mati seketika.

Sayangnya saat itu mereka berdua tengah berada di udara bebas. Dengan pemandangan aspal jalanan yang berada jauh di bawah mereka. Bersama dengan matinya pria itu, tubuh Shion mulai tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi.

"...?!"

Melihat pemandangan tersebut, kedua mata biru Naruto terbelalak lebar-lebar. Pemuda tersebut ingin segera bergerak kembali karena sosok Shion mulai jatuh ke bawah hilang dari pandangannya. Tetapi sayangnya kaki kanan Naruto masih dicengkram erat oleh salah satu anak buah Obito.

"Hahaha! Kau tidak akan sempat menyelamatkannya! Sekarang gadismu itu akan menyusul kami di neraka sana! Hahaha!"

Naruto menoleh dengan raut wajah emosi nan beringas ke arah pria yang sedang menghambatnya untuk menolong Shion. Diterpa kalut amarah membuat Naruto tidak dapat mengontrol pikirannya lagi. Dengan kaki kirinya ia menendang kepala pria itu keras-keras. Seketika kepala bawahan Obito tersebut putus dan terbang melayang jauh hingga menabrak papan reklame sejauh mata memandang.

Cengkraman tangan itu melemas setelah nyawa pemiliknya benar-benar sudah lenyap. Dengan perasaan kalut Naruto lekas berbalik dan melesat menembus batasnya. Percikan kilat seolah mengisi jalurnya meluncur membias setiap tetes deras air hujan.

"Naruto-kun..."

Di tengah perjalanan mereka berdua jatuh ke bawah, Shion mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Sementara Naruto masih berusaha menggapai uluran tangan tersebut. Sayangnya jarak di antara mereka sudah terlampau jauh. Sehingga tangan kanan Naruto tidak mampu menjangkau tubuh kekasihnya. Bulir-bulir air mata Shion yang sedang tersenyum lembut bersentuhan dengan pipi Naruto.

Tubuh gadis berambut pirang tersebut lebih dulu sampai pada kerasnya aspal jalanan kota.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **BRRAAGGHHKK. . . .**_

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap...

Lalu dingin...

Hanya itu yang dapat Naruto rasakan sebelum tetesan deras air hujan membangunkan dirinya. Kedua mata sebiru batu safir tersebut menatap langit malam yang hitam tiada bintang. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Lalu untuk sebentar ia menutup sebelah matanya karena rasa perih oleh darah yang mengalir masuk di mata kiri.

Dengan hanya sebelah mata, Naruto melirik satu tangannya yang terputar ke samping. Tangan itu patah. Mungkin oleh sebab menahan beban tubuhnya dari ketinggian berpuluh-puluh meter jauhnya. Meski sebelah tangannya patah dan dahinya robek terbentur oleh aspal, Naruto tak mampu merasakan apa-apa. Hanya dingin yang bisa ia rasa. Hawa dingin yang seoalah menyelimuti seluruh tubuh penuh lukanya. Naruto kehilangan banyak darah.

Pemuda itu lalu mencoba melirik ke arah lain. Dan di situlah ia baru teringat sesuatu setelah kepalanya membentur aspal dengan cukup keras. Mata biru Naruto melebar setelah mendapati tubuh kekasihnya tergeletak tak bergerak di sana.

"S-Shion..."

Suara pemuda tersebut keluar seraya memanggil nama kekasihnya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dengan hanya sebelah mata dan sebelah tangan, Naruto bergerak, berusaha untuk sampai di samping gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Shion... Shion..."

Berulang kali Naruto memanggil-manggil nama gadis tersebut dengan suara pelan nan bergetar. Tetapi tak ada respon maupun reaksi yang terlihat. Membuat nafas Naruto semakin engap di tengah dinginnya hujan. Pikiran serta hati seolah tak bisa selaras menyampaikan tumpukan rasa kalut yang menyiksa. Perlahan Naruto terus berusaha untuk sampai di samping tubuh diam sang kekasih.

Meski sudah remuk di sana-sini, Naruto masih berjuang demi meyakinkan diri bahwa Shion tidak apa-apa. Walau sebenarnya langit masih belum juga berhenti menangis memberikan pertanda. Naruto tetap berusaha menghampiri gadis itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Shion..." Panggil Naruto dengan suara pelan nan bergetar sesaat setelah sampai di dekat tubuh sang kekasih hati.

Dengan satu tangan, Naruto menarik tubuh Shion yang tergolek membelakanginya. Ia yakin bahwa Shion hanya pingsan sejenak. Akan tetapi setelah ia menarik tubuh yang tergolek lemas tersebut, mata Naruto kembali terbelalak lebar.

Kepala serta rambut pirang Shion penuh darah dengan kedua mata gadis itu yang terbuka. Pandangan matanya kosong bagai nyawa telah meninggalkan tubuh mungilnya tersebut.

"Shion!"

"Shion jawab aku!"

"Shion! Shion bangunlah...!"

Gigi-gigi Naruto bergemelatuk. Tangannya bergetar mengangkat kepala kekasihnya yang sudah tak lagi bergerak. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Detak jantungnya serasa ingin meledak. Air mata langsung terjun bebas dari kedua pelupuk mata Naruto. Berulang kali ia memanggil nama sang kekasih, namun tak ada balasan berarti. Gadis itu tetap diam dengan mata terbuka menatap kosong ke arah langit yang bersedih untuknya. Dalam tangis Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat.

"SHIIIIIOOOOOOONNNNN"

.

.

.

 **Sweetest Miracle**

.

 **Chapter 12 (END)** : Hati Yang Menangis

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Di sini Felix-Kun ingin ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah dan selalu mendukung fanfict ini. Terlebih bagi para pembaca setia yang tetap mau meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan sesuatu di kolom review.

Cerita ini mungkin akan berlanjut ke seri berikutnya bila kalian menyukainya. Sekali lagi Felix-Kun ucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah membaca serta memberikan review.

Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya ^~^


End file.
